We Can Hope For Peace
by WondaGal
Summary: Sequel to We Can Hope For the Future. College is near and the older kids are moving away. Ness is happily dating Aiden, but what will an unexpected return do to her life? Who will return? Will there ever be peace? R&R.
1. Moving In: New Jersey

AN: This is the sequel to We Can Hope For The Future. College life's begun for the kids and now what trouble will they get into. Disclaimer is obvious, but I own Elena, Damon, Sylvia, William, Madeline, Cameron, Elizabeth, Christopher, Jasmine, Stefan, Taylor and Aiden.

Cullen Family Tree (just so you don't get confused) (I'll post this at the beginning of each chapter):

Carlisle & Esme Cullen- heads of the Cullen family. Carlisle is a compassionate doctor at Forks General Hospital and Esme is a warm-hearted stay at home mom/grandma.

Edward & Bella Cullen- Edward is Carlisle and Esme's oldest son and Renesmee, William and Elizabeth's father and Bella's husband. He's also the family's mind reader. Bella is Edward's wife, Renesmee, William and Elizabeth's mother and a mental shield.

Renesmee Carlie Cullen- Renesmee is the oldest of Bella and Edward's children. She is older than William by a year. Renesmee (Nessie, Ness or May) can show people her thoughts by touching them. She has curly bronze hair and chocolate brown eyes. She is Aiden's mate. She ended her relationship with Jacob when she realized he was cheating on her. She drives a green Sedan.

Elizabeth Clarissa Cullen- Elizabeth (Liz or Beth) is the youngest of Bella and Edward's children. She can sense danger before it happens. Her hair is dark brown and her eyes are emerald green. She is Christopher's mate. She drives a silver Ferrari.

William Spencer Cullen- William (Will) is Edward and Bella's only son and the middle child. He is able to teleport himself and anyone else, anywhere he pleases. He has bronze hair and gold eyes. William mostly resembles Edward. He also has Edward's temper and is protective of his sisters and Sylvia. He hates it when people mess with his family. He is Sylvia's mate. He drives a black Corvette.

Rosalie & Emmett Hale- Rosalie (Rose) is sometimes considered vain, but isn't vain most of the time. She is misunderstood. She is Emmett's wife and Sylvia, Christopher and Madeline's mother. Emmett is known as the strongest Cullen, physical wise. He is Rosalie's husband and Sylvia, Christopher and Madeline's father.

Sylvia Theresa Hale- Sylvia (Syl) is Christopher's twin sister, but since she is older than him by a few minutes, she is the oldest of Emmett and Rosalie's children. Sylvia can communicate with people through her mind, she's a telepathist. She has curly blond hair and pale green eyes. Sylvia doesn't always get along with Alice and Jasper's daughter, Elena. Sylvia is William's mate. She drives a bright purple BMW.

Christopher Alexander Hale- Christopher (Chris) is Sylvia's twin brother, but is younger than her by a few minutes, making him Emmett and Rosalie's middle child. He doesn't have a gift, but is a skilled fighter. His hair is blond and his eyes are pale green. Christopher is Elizabeth's mate. He drives a black Sedan.

Madeline Celistia Hale- Madeline (Maddie) is the youngest of Rosalie and Emmet's children. She can see a person's aura. She also has curly blond hair and pale green eyes. She is Cameron's mate. She drives a bright red Corvette.

Alice & Jasper Whitlock- Alice (sometimes referred to as pixie, Tinkerbell, annoying little vampire, evil pixie and frightening little monster) can see the future. She is Jasper's wife and Elena and Cameron's mother. Jasper is able to influence the emotions of those around him. He is Alice's husband and Elena and Cameron's father. He is also Jasmine's biological father. Alice is NOT Jasmine's biological mother.

Elena Katherine Whitlock- Elena (Lena) is the oldest between her, her brother, and half-sister. Elena has honey blond hair that falls to her shoulders in curls and bright blue eyes, like Jasper's were when he was human. Her face, aside from her eyes, resembles Alice. She is fearless and quick, like Jasper, but graceful like Alice. She is considered the most powerful out of the children because she can raise the dead. She has a Southern accent, like Jasper. She doesn't always get along with Rosalie and Emmett's oldest daughter, Sylvia. She is Damon's mate. She drives a light blue Porsche.

Cameron Vincenzo Whitlock- Cameron (Cam) is the second-youngest and is an amazing tracker. He has jet black hair and bright blue eyes, like Jasper's used to be. He has a Southern accent, like Jasper and just like Jasper; he doesn't speak with it often. Cameron is Madeline's mate. He drives a black Aston Martian Vanquish.

Jasmine Amelia Whitlock - Jasmine (Jas) is Jasper's biological daughter; however Alice is NOT her biological daughter. Jasmine's real mother abandoned her right before Jasper went off to war. She was then taken and changed by a half vampire and is now a half vampire herself. It seems a little strange, but oh well. After her change, she went to Romania to try and find Jasper. She then headed to Forks and found the man that raised her as a little girl. She is accepted into the family fairly quickly and Alice treats her like a second daughter even though she knows that Jasmine was the product of Jasper sleeping with another woman. Jasmine has the ability to control people's minds and make them forget things. She can compel anyone she pleases. Jasmine is Stefan's mate. Her hair is honey blond and her eyes are pale green. She is Elena and Cameron's half-sister and is the youngest. She doesn't have a car yet.

Damon- Damon (called D by the boys and sometime by the girls) is Elena's soul mate. He has dark brown hair and pale blue eyes. He's a half-vampire, like Elena, Sylvia, Elizabeth, Madeline, Renesmee, William, Christopher and Cameron. Damon is actually an ex-member of the Volturi, who are now dead. Damon helped the Cullen family escape the Volturi's clutches, five years ago. He doesn't have a car yet.

Aiden- Aiden (called A by the boys and sometimes by the girls) is Renesmee's soul mate. He has dark brown hair and green eyes. Like Damon, Aiden was a member f the guard. He's a half-vampire. When Elena first met him, he came across as a jerk, but he's very sweet. He doesn't have a car yet.

Stefan- Stefan (called Stef by the boys and sometimes by the girls) is a full vampire. He has golden eyes and dark hair. He only feeds on animals. He is Jasmine's soul mate. He doesn't have a car yet.

* * *

Chapter One

Moving In: New Jersey

(Elena-POV)

It was now the middle of the summer and in the fall, Damon, Taylor, Christopher, William, Sylvia, Renesmee, Aiden and I would start college and Cameron, Madeline, Jasmine, Stefan and Elizabeth would start their senior year at Forks high. Taylor was heading to Yale in New Haven. She said that she'd call me and e-mail me whenever she could and that our secret was still safe with her. Damon and I were off to an Ivy League college called Columbia in New York, New York. Sylvia and William were off to Dartmouth in Hanover, New Hampshire. Christopher, Renesmee and Aiden were off to Princeton in Princeton, New Jersey. Aiden had recently applied to Princeton, just so he could be with Renesmee and got accepted. Those two had been dating for a few months.

A debate was going on in the mansion as to whether we should head to New York, Hanover, or Princeton first. Aunt Bella and Uncle Edward couldn't decide whether to head to Hanover or Princeton first. Mom and Dad were dead set on going to New York first. Aunt Rosalie and Uncle Emmett couldn't choose between Princeton and Hanover.

Damon and I had to buy a mansion in New York, but thank God Grandma redesigned it to suit us.

The debate began again today. "Knock it off!" I shouted overtop of their arguing.

They all turned to look at me. "Now we all want to start somewhere different. The choices are Princeton, New Jersey where Ness, Aiden and Chris are going, New York, New York where Damon and I are headed or Hanover, New Hampshire where Syl and Will are going. We're all headed across the country and we'll all be living in sort of the same area. We'll start in Princeton, then to New York and finally Hanover," I told them.

They all nodded and we all began to prepare.

Later that day, we headed to Princeton, New Jersey to help Renesmee, Christopher and Aiden move in. We had taken every car we owned. Like: William's black Corvette, Sylvia's bright purple BMW, Renesmee's green Sedan, Elizabeth's silver Ferrari, Christopher's black Sedan, Madeline's bright red BMW, Cameron's black Aston Martian Vanquish, Mom's canary yellow Porsche, Dad's jet black Sedan, Aunt Bella's Ferrari, Uncle Edward's Volvo, Aunt Rosalie's BMW, Uncle Emmett's jeep, Grandpa's Mercedes, Grandma's brand new Lexus and my light blue Porsche. Jasmine, Stefan and Damon were riding with me and Aiden was riding with Renesmee. Renesmee's car, Christopher's car, Aunt Bella's car and Uncle Emmett's car were all packed with Renesmee, Aiden and Christopher's things. We were headed to New York after Princeton, so mine and Damon's things were packed away in my car, Mom's car, and Dad's car. After New York, we were headed to Hanover, so Sylvia and William's things were in Uncle Edward's car, Aunt Rosalie's car, Sylvia's car and William's car. Grandpa's car, Grandma's car, Cameron's car, Madeline's car, and Elizabeth's car were there for extra trunk space.

We arrived in Princeton a few hours later. We reached the mansion that was bought in Christopher's name. We began to unload the cars and bringing things in. The furniture had been delivered weeks ago. We finished helping Renesmee, Aiden and Christopher move in around noon. We admired our work and got ready to leave for New York. We were all ready to leave, aside from Elizabeth. She didn't want to leave without Christopher and he would be staying in Princeton for a few years. I heard her and Christopher talking.

"Chris, I don't want to leave you here," she admitted.

"Liz," Christopher replied, "it won't be forever. Just one year and you can live with me."

"But a year is too long," Elizabeth whined.

"Liz, I know it's hard, but I promise that I'll call you and e-mail you and I'll come back for your graduation," Christopher assured her.

"Really?" Elizabeth asked.

"Of course, Liz," Christopher replied.

With that said, Elizabeth and Christopher kissed with passion, devotion and love. She ended their kiss, embraced him and began to walk to her car. I felt bad for her. No one should have to be separated from their mate. It may only be for a year, but it would feel like forever for Elizabeth and Christopher.

Elizabeth slammed the driver's door shut, when she was in her car. We all hugged Renesmee, Aiden and Christopher, got in our respective cars and headed off to New York.

* * *

AN: Sad little farewell scene between Liz an Chris. Next chapter will be up soon. Please review. Please


	2. Moving In: New York

AN: New York part of the move in. Disclaimer is obvious. Enjoy!

Cullen Family Tree (just so you don't get confused) (I'll post this at the beginning of each chapter):

Carlisle & Esme Cullen- heads of the Cullen family. Carlisle is a compassionate doctor at Forks General Hospital and Esme is a warm-hearted stay at home mom/grandma.

Edward & Bella Cullen- Edward is Carlisle and Esme's oldest son and Renesmee, William and Elizabeth's father and Bella's husband. He's also the family's mind reader. Bella is Edward's wife, Renesmee, William and Elizabeth's mother and a mental shield.

Renesmee Carlie Cullen- Renesmee is the oldest of Bella and Edward's children. She is older than William by a year. Renesmee (Nessie, Ness or May) can show people her thoughts by touching them. She has curly bronze hair and chocolate brown eyes. She is Aiden's mate. She ended her relationship with Jacob when she realized he was cheating on her. She drives a green Sedan.

Elizabeth Clarissa Cullen- Elizabeth (Liz or Beth) is the youngest of Bella and Edward's children. She can sense danger before it happens. Her hair is dark brown and her eyes are emerald green. She is Christopher's mate. She drives a silver Ferrari.

William Spencer Cullen- William (Will) is Edward and Bella's only son and the middle child. He is able to teleport himself and anyone else, anywhere he pleases. He has bronze hair and gold eyes. William mostly resembles Edward. He also has Edward's temper and is protective of his sisters and Sylvia. He hates it when people mess with his family. He is Sylvia's mate. He drives a black Corvette.

Rosalie & Emmett Hale- Rosalie (Rose) is sometimes considered vain, but isn't vain most of the time. She is misunderstood. She is Emmett's wife and Sylvia, Christopher and Madeline's mother. Emmett is known as the strongest Cullen, physical wise. He is Rosalie's husband and Sylvia, Christopher and Madeline's father.

Sylvia Theresa Hale- Sylvia (Syl) is Christopher's twin sister, but since she is older than him by a few minutes, she is the oldest of Emmett and Rosalie's children. Sylvia can communicate with people through her mind, she's a telepathist. She has curly blond hair and pale green eyes. Sylvia doesn't always get along with Alice and Jasper's daughter, Elena. Sylvia is William's mate. She drives a bright purple BMW.

Christopher Alexander Hale- Christopher (Chris) is Sylvia's twin brother, but is younger than her by a few minutes, making him Emmett and Rosalie's middle child. He doesn't have a gift, but is a skilled fighter. His hair is blond and his eyes are pale green. Christopher is Elizabeth's mate. He drives a black Sedan.

Madeline Celistia Hale- Madeline (Maddie) is the youngest of Rosalie and Emmet's children. She can see a person's aura. She also has curly blond hair and pale green eyes. She is Cameron's mate. She drives a bright red Corvette.

Alice & Jasper Whitlock- Alice (sometimes referred to as pixie, Tinkerbell, annoying little vampire, evil pixie and frightening little monster) can see the future. She is Jasper's wife and Elena and Cameron's mother. Jasper is able to influence the emotions of those around him. He is Alice's husband and Elena and Cameron's father. He is also Jasmine's biological father. Alice is NOT Jasmine's biological mother.

Elena Katherine Whitlock- Elena (Lena) is the oldest between her, her brother, and half-sister. Elena has honey blond hair that falls to her shoulders in curls and bright blue eyes, like Jasper's were when he was human. Her face, aside from her eyes, resembles Alice. She is fearless and quick, like Jasper, but graceful like Alice. She is considered the most powerful out of the children because she can raise the dead. She has a Southern accent, like Jasper. She doesn't always get along with Rosalie and Emmett's oldest daughter, Sylvia. She is Damon's mate. She drives a light blue Porsche.

Cameron Vincenzo Whitlock- Cameron (Cam) is the second-youngest and is an amazing tracker. He has jet black hair and bright blue eyes, like Jasper's used to be. He has a Southern accent, like Jasper and just like Jasper; he doesn't speak with it often. Cameron is Madeline's mate. He drives a black Aston Martian Vanquish.

Jasmine Amelia Whitlock - Jasmine (Jas) is Jasper's biological daughter; however Alice is NOT her biological daughter. Jasmine's real mother abandoned her right before Jasper went off to war. She was then taken and changed by a half vampire and is now a half vampire herself. It seems a little strange, but oh well. After her change, she went to Romania to try and find Jasper. She then headed to Forks and found the man that raised her as a little girl. She is accepted into the family fairly quickly and Alice treats her like a second daughter even though she knows that Jasmine was the product of Jasper sleeping with another woman. Jasmine has the ability to control people's minds and make them forget things. She can compel anyone she pleases. Jasmine is Stefan's mate. Her hair is honey blond and her eyes are pale green. She is Elena and Cameron's half-sister and is the youngest. She doesn't have a car yet.

Damon- Damon (called D by the boys and sometime by the girls) is Elena's soul mate. He has dark brown hair and pale blue eyes. He's a half-vampire, like Elena, Sylvia, Elizabeth, Madeline, Renesmee, William, Christopher and Cameron. Damon is actually an ex-member of the Volturi, who are now dead. Damon helped the Cullen family escape the Volturi's clutches, five years ago. He doesn't have a car yet.

Aiden- Aiden (called A by the boys and sometimes by the girls) is Renesmee's soul mate. He has dark brown hair and green eyes. Like Damon, Aiden was a member f the guard. He's a half-vampire. When Elena first met him, he came across as a jerk, but he's very sweet. He doesn't have a car yet.

Stefan- Stefan (called Stef by the boys and sometimes by the girls) is a full vampire. He has golden eyes and dark hair. He only feeds on animals. He is Jasmine's soul mate. He doesn't have a car yet.

* * *

Chapter Two

Moving In: New York

(Still Elena-POV)

We entered New York City two hours later and it was evening now. New York was lit up and looked fantastic. I looked out ahead in awe. Jasmine was amazed as well.

"I can't believe you two get to live in the fashion capital of the world!" Jasmine told us. She had certainly picked up a few things from Mom.

"So, what do you two have planned after Columbia?" Stefan asked.

"Well, ever since I met Carlisle, I've taken an interest in medicine, so I'll be studying to be a doctor. Elena is so artistic like Alice and Esme and she loves fashion, so she's planning on becoming a fashion designer," Damon replied.

"How ironic is it that you'd moved to the fashion capital of the world then," Jasmine replied as she rolled her eyes.

"So, where's the mansion Esme redesigned?" Stefan asked.

"It's in this neighbourhood," I replied.

"This is a nice neighbourhood," Jasmine complimented.

"Only the best for my girl," Damon replied. I smiled.

"The house was bought in your name Damon?" Jasmine asked.

"Yes," Damon replied.

We reached the mansion. We drove through the gates and pulled into the circular driveway. The gates swung shut behind us. We all got out of the cars and Dad tossed me and Damon each a set of house keys.

Damon gave me the honour of unlocking the door of our first home together. I opened the door and the boys began unloading everything from our cars. Elizabeth was sitting by herself. I walked over to her side.

"Liz, don't feel sad. It's only one year. It'll be gone before you know it," I assured her.

"Thanks Lena," she replied.

"No problem," I told her, "if you ever want to talk after this, call me or email me."

'Will do," she replied as she stood up.

I headed inside and upstairs and found everyone scattered. Madeline and Sylvia were taking care of the bathrooms. Grandpa and Dad were taking care of the studies. Grandma and Aunt Bella were handling the kitchen. Uncle Edward and Uncle Emmett were taking care of the basement. Mom was handling our closets. William was taking care of the music room. Cameron was such a computer genius, so he was hooking up a touch screen computer with a program that let me create fashion designs on it. He was also hooking up a printer to the computer. Jasmine and Stefan were taking care of the library.

So, with all of these people helping us, Damon and I didn't have much to do. So, we just sat around and chatted.

Jasmine and Stefan joined us a little while later. "So Lena, when is the wedding?" Jasmine asked. As soon as the word wedding was said Mom was at my side.

"Well, I was thinking sometime in the winter," I replied as Damon nodded, "since we both like winter."

"I'll get right on it and call you when I come up with something," Mom replied.

"Okay Mom," I replied.

When everyone finished setting up. They all gave us hugs and bade us goodbye. They headed off to Hanover in Grandpa's car, William's car, Sylvia's car, Cameron's car, Dad's car, Mom's car, Elizabeth's car, Aunt Bella's car, Uncle Edward's car, Aunt Rosalie's car, Uncle Emmett's car, and Grandma's car. Damon and I were staying here. We decided to explore our new house, but didn't get further than our bedroom. This time he started it, but I gave in. What could I do? I loved him.

* * *

AN: Next chapter will be up soon. Please review. Please.


	3. Moving In: New Hampshire

AN: Moving in Hanover. Disclaimer is obvious. Enjoy!

Cullen Family Tree (just so you don't get confused) (I'll post this at the beginning of each chapter):

Carlisle & Esme Cullen- heads of the Cullen family. Carlisle is a compassionate doctor at Forks General Hospital and Esme is a warm-hearted stay at home mom/grandma.

Edward & Bella Cullen- Edward is Carlisle and Esme's oldest son and Renesmee, William and Elizabeth's father and Bella's husband. He's also the family's mind reader. Bella is Edward's wife, Renesmee, William and Elizabeth's mother and a mental shield.

Renesmee Carlie Cullen- Renesmee is the oldest of Bella and Edward's children. She is older than William by a year. Renesmee (Nessie, Ness or May) can show people her thoughts by touching them. She has curly bronze hair and chocolate brown eyes. Sheis Aiden's mate. She ended her relationship with Jacob when she realized he was cheating on her. She drives a green Sedan.

Elizabeth Clarissa Cullen- Elizabeth (Liz or Beth) is the youngest of Bella and Edward's children. She can sense danger before it happens. Her hair is dark brown and her eyes are emerald green. She is Christopher's mate. She drives a silver Ferrari.

William Spencer Cullen- William (Will) is Edward and Bella's only son and the middle child. He is able to teleport himself and anyone else, anywhere he pleases. He has bronze hair and gold eyes. William mostly resembles Edward. He also has Edward's temper and is protective of his sisters and Sylvia. He hates it when people mess with his family. He is Sylvia's mate. He drives a black Corvette.

Rosalie & Emmett Hale- Rosalie (Rose) is sometimes considered vain, but isn't vain most of the time. She is misunderstood. She is Emmett's wife and Sylvia, Christopher and Madeline's mother. Emmett is known as the strongest Cullen, physical wise. He is Rosalie's husband and Sylvia, Christopher and Madeline's father.

Sylvia Theresa Hale- Sylvia (Syl) is Christopher's twin sister, but since she is older than him by a few minutes, she is the oldest of Emmett and Rosalie's children. Sylvia can communicate with people through her mind, she's a telepathist. She has curly blond hair and pale green eyes. Sylvia doesn't always get along with Alice and Jasper's daughter, Elena. Sylvia is William's mate. She drives a bright purple BMW.

Christopher Alexander Hale- Christopher (Chris) is Sylvia's twin brother, but is younger than her by a few minutes, making him Emmett and Rosalie's middle child. He doesn't have a gift, but is a skilled fighter. His hair is blond and his eyes are pale green. Christopher is Elizabeth's mate. He drives a black Sedan.

Madeline Celistia Hale- Madeline (Maddie) is the youngest of Rosalie and Emmet's children. She can see a person's aura. She also has curly blond hair and pale green eyes. She is Cameron's mate. She drives a bright red Corvette.

Alice & Jasper Whitlock- Alice (sometimes referred to as pixie, Tinkerbell, annoying little vampire, evil pixie and frightening little monster) can see the future. She is Jasper's wife and Elena and Cameron's mother. Jasper is able to influence the emotions of those around him. He is Alice's husband and Elena and Cameron's father. He is also Jasmine's biological father. Alice is NOT Jasmine's biological mother.

Elena Katherine Whitlock- Elena (Lena) is the oldest between her, her brother, and half-sister. Elena has honey blond hair that falls to her shoulders in curls and bright blue eyes, like Jasper's were when he was human. Her face, aside from her eyes, resembles Alice. She is fearless and quick, like Jasper, but graceful like Alice. She is considered the most powerful out of the children because she can raise the dead. She has a Southern accent, like Jasper. She doesn't always get along with Rosalie and Emmett's oldest daughter, Sylvia. She is Damon's mate. She drives a light blue Porsche.

Cameron Vincenzo Whitlock- Cameron (Cam) is the second-youngest and is an amazing tracker. He has jet black hair and bright blue eyes, like Jasper's used to be. He has a Southern accent, like Jasper and just like Jasper; he doesn't speak with it often. Cameron is Madeline's mate. He drives a black Aston Martian Vanquish.

Jasmine Amelia Whitlock - Jasmine (Jas) is Jasper's biological daughter; however Alice is NOT her biological daughter. Jasmine's real mother abandoned her right before Jasper went off to war. She was then taken and changed by a half vampire and is now a half vampire herself. It seems a little strange, but oh well. After her change, she went to Romania to try and find Jasper. She then headed to Forks and found the man that raised her as a little girl. She is accepted into the family fairly quickly and Alice treats her like a second daughter even though she knows that Jasmine was the product of Jasper sleeping with another woman. Jasmine has the ability to control people's minds and make them forget things. She can compel anyone she pleases. Jasmine is Stefan's mate. Her hair is honey blond and her eyes are pale green. She is Elena and Cameron's half-sister and is the youngest. She doesn't have a car yet.

Damon- Damon (called D by the boys and sometime by the girls) is Elena's soul mate. He has dark brown hair and pale blue eyes. He's a half-vampire, like Elena, Sylvia, Elizabeth, Madeline, Renesmee, William, Christopher and Cameron. Damon is actually an ex-member of the Volturi, who are now dead. Damon helped the Cullen family escape the Volturi's clutches, five years ago. He doesn't have a car yet.

Aiden- Aiden (called A by the boys and sometimes by the girls) is Renesmee's soul mate. He has dark brown hair and green eyes. Like Damon, Aiden was a member f the guard. He's a half-vampire. When Elena first met him, he came across as a jerk, but he's very sweet. He doesn't have a car yet.

Stefan- Stefan (called Stef by the boys and sometimes by the girls) is a full vampire. He has golden eyes and dark hair. He only feeds on animals. He is Jasmine's soul mate. He doesn't have a car yet.

* * *

Chapter Three

Moving In: New Hampshire

(Sylvia-POV)

We left Damon and Elena in the lit up city that is New York and made our way to Hanover, New Hampshire. This was our last move in of the day. After this, William and I would stay in Hanover and the rest of the family would head home to Forks.

We reached the mansion that Grandma had re-designed for us. We pulled into the driveway and parked the cars. Mom tossed and William and I each a set of house keys and I unlocked the front door. The boys began to unload our things and bringing them inside. Madeline and Elizabeth were unpacking the products for the bathroom. Grandpa and Uncle Jasper were taking care of the studies. Uncle Edward and Cameron were handling the library. Stefan was handling the music room. Jasmine and Dad were taking care of the basement. Mom and Grandma were handling the kitchen. Aunt Alice was taking care of our closets.

Just like Damon and Elena, William and I found ourselves sitting around. William looked like he wanted to saw something, so I looked at him and watched as he got down on one knee. I let out a small gasp.

"Sylvia Theresa Hale, you are my light in darkness. You're the sun I revolve around. Will you honour me by becoming my wife?" William asked as he showed me the ring. It was a silver band with a ruby, my favourite gem.

It that split second, all activity in the mansion stopped. I looked at William and said, "Yes." William slid the ring onto my finger. The next thing I knew I was being hugged and the sound of squeals rang through my ears.

William gave me a huge smile. Aunt Alice wanted to have a double wedding for me and William and Elena and Damon, but I refused. I had my style and Elena had hers. Elena and Damon would be wed before grad school. I was willing to wait to be wed to William. I wanted the wedding to happen my way.

After a few hours, the family bade William and I goodbye and left Hanover, leaving William and I alone. When William was sure we were alone, he scooped me up in his arms and carried me to our bedroom.

* * *

AN: Please review. Please.


	4. First Day Back: Forks High

AN: Chapter four in Madeline-POV. Disclaimer is obvious. Enjoy!

Cullen Family Tree (just so you don't get confused) (I'll post this at the beginning of each chapter):

Carlisle & Esme Cullen- heads of the Cullen family. Carlisle is a compassionate doctor at Forks General Hospital and Esme is a warm-hearted stay at home mom/grandma.

Edward & Bella Cullen- Edward is Carlisle and Esme's oldest son and Renesmee, William and Elizabeth's father and Bella's husband. He's also the family's mind reader. Bella is Edward's wife, Renesmee, William and Elizabeth's mother and a mental shield.

Renesmee Carlie Cullen- Renesmee is the oldest of Bella and Edward's children. She is older than William by a year. Renesmee (Nessie, Ness or May) can show people her thoughts by touching them. She has curly bronze hair and chocolate brown eyes. She has no mate because she ended her relationship with Jacob when she realized he was cheating on her. She drives a green Sedan.

Elizabeth Clarissa Cullen- Elizabeth (Liz or Beth) is the youngest of Bella and Edward's children. She can sense danger before it happens. Her hair is dark brown and her eyes are emerald green. She is Christopher's mate. She drives a silver Ferrari.

William Spencer Cullen- William (Will) is Edward and Bella's only son and the middle child. He is able to teleport himself and anyone else, anywhere he pleases. He has bronze hair and gold eyes. William mostly resembles Edward. He also has Edward's temper and is protective of his sisters and Sylvia. He hates it when people mess with his family. He is Sylvia's mate. He drives a black Corvette.

Rosalie & Emmett Hale- Rosalie (Rose) is sometimes considered vain, but isn't vain most of the time. She is misunderstood. She is Emmett's wife and Sylvia, Christopher and Madeline's mother. Emmett is known as the strongest Cullen, physical wise. He is Rosalie's husband and Sylvia, Christopher and Madeline's father.

Sylvia Theresa Hale- Sylvia (Syl) is Christopher's twin sister, but since she is older than him by a few minutes, she is the oldest of Emmett and Rosalie's children. Sylvia can communicate with people through her mind, she's a telepathist. She has curly blond hair and pale green eyes. Sylvia doesn't always get along with Alice and Jasper's daughter, Elena. Sylvia is William's mate. She drives a bright purple BMW.

Christopher Alexander Hale- Christopher (Chris) is Sylvia's twin brother, but is younger than her by a few minutes, making him Emmett and Rosalie's middle child. He doesn't have a gift, but is a skilled fighter. His hair is blond and his eyes are pale green. Christopher is Elizabeth's mate. He drives a black Sedan.

Madeline Celistia Hale- Madeline (Maddie) is the youngest of Rosalie and Emmet's children. She can see a person's aura. She also has curly blond hair and pale green eyes. She is Cameron's mate. She drives a bright red Corvette.

Alice & Jasper Whitlock- Alice (sometimes referred to as pixie, Tinkerbell, annoying little vampire, evil pixie and frightening little monster) can see the future. She is Jasper's wife and Elena and Cameron's mother. Jasper is able to influence the emotions of those around him. He is Alice's husband and Elena and Cameron's father. He is also Jasmine's biological father. Alice is NOT Jasmine's biological mother.

Elena Katherine Whitlock- Elena (Lena) is the oldest between her, her brother, and half-sister. Elena has honey blond hair that falls to her shoulders in curls and bright blue eyes, like Jasper's were when he was human. Her face, aside from her eyes, resembles Alice. She is fearless and quick, like Jasper, but graceful like Alice. She is considered the most powerful out of the children because she can raise the dead. She has a Southern accent, like Jasper. She doesn't always get along with Rosalie and Emmett's oldest daughter, Sylvia. She is Damon's mate. She drives a light blue Porsche.

Cameron Vincenzo Whitlock- Cameron (Cam) is the second-youngest and is an amazing tracker. He has jet black hair and bright blue eyes, like Jasper's used to be. He has a Southern accent, like Jasper and just like Jasper; he doesn't speak with it often. Cameron is Madeline's mate. He drives a black Aston Martian Vanquish.

Jasmine Amelia Whitlock – Jasmine (Jas) is Jasper's biological daughter; however Alice is NOT her biological daughter. Jasmine's real mother abandoned her right before Jasper went off to war. She was then taken and changed by a half vampire and is now a half vampire herself. It seems a little strange, but oh well. After her change, she went to Romania to try and find Jasper. She then headed to Forks and found the man that raised her as a little girl. She is accepted into the family fairly quickly and Alice treats her like a second daughter even though she knows that Jasmine was the product of Jasper sleeping with another woman. Jasmine has the ability to control people's minds and make them forget things. She can compel anyone she pleases. Jasmine is Stefan's mate. Her hair is honey blond and her eyes are pale green. She is Elena and Cameron's half-sister and is the youngest. She doesn't have a car yet.

Damon- Damon (called D by the boys and sometime by the girls) is Elena's soul mate. He has dark brown hair and pale blue eyes. He's a half-vampire, like Elena, Sylvia, Elizabeth, Madeline, Renesmee, William, Christopher and Cameron. Damon is actually an ex-member of the Volturi, who are now dead. Damon helped the Cullen family escape the Volturi's clutches, five years ago. He doesn't have a car yet.

Aiden- Aiden (called A by the boys and sometimes by the girls) is Renesmee's soul mate. He has dark brown hair and green eyes. Like Damon, Aiden was a member f the guard. He's a half-vampire. When Elena first met him, he came across as a jerk, but he's very sweet. He doesn't have a car yet.

Stefan- Stefan (called Stef by the boys and sometimes by the girls) is a full vampire. He has golden eyes and dark hair. He only feeds on animals. He is Jasmine's soul mate. He doesn't have a car yet.

* * *

Chapter Four

First Day Back: Forks High

(Madeline-POV)

It was a warm day in autumn when school began again. We took Cameron's Aston Martian Vanquish to school. Cameron was driving. I was sitting in the front seat and Stefan, Jasmine and Elizabeth were in the backseat. I was so excited to be going back. It was our senior year. Cameron grasped my hand in one of his own, while his other hand gripped the steering wheel.

We pulled into the Forks High student parking lot. And as usual when we got out of the car there were whispers.

"I can't believe they came back!"

"What happened to the older ones?"

"Didn't you hear? They moved to New Jersey, New Hampshire and New York."

"At least we have a chance at taking Elizabeth for ourselves now that Christopher isn't here."

That last comment shook me. I looked at Elizabeth. She looked shaken without Christopher standing next to her. It was Alaska all over again. I attempted to smile at her before taking Cameron's hand and walking towards the school. Stefan and Jasmine followed suit and Elizabeth trailed along behind us. Cameron opened the front door for me and gestured for me to go in first before passing the door to Stefan, who let both Jasmine and Elizabeth go in before him. This didn't surprise me. Cameron was raised on morals from World War I because Uncle Jasper was in the army and was a true Southern gentleman or at least that's what Aunt Alice said. Uncle Jasper had apparently passed on his Southern gentleman side to Cameron.

We all walked down the hall and to our separate classes. I went with Cameron to English. Stefan and Jasmine headed to Drama and Elizabeth headed to Science.

I sat down next to Cameron in English. I noticed the girls were eyeing Cameron with interest.

"Hey Cam?" I called.

"Yeah Maddie?" he replied.

"Where do you want to head after this?" I asked.

"I don't know, I really want to head to Texas Southern University. I really want career in law," I told him.

"I do to and I'll go with you," he assured me.

"Thanks, Cam," I told him. I smiled to myself. We would be in Texas next fall.

* * *

AN: Next chapter will be up soon. Please review. Please.


	5. Courses at Columbia

AN: This is Elena's class at Columbia. Her only class with a creepy Professor.

Cullen Family Tree (just so you don't get confused) (I'll post this at the beginning of each chapter):

Carlisle & Esme Cullen- heads of the Cullen family. Carlisle is a compassionate doctor at Forks General Hospital and Esme is a warm-hearted stay at home mom/grandma.

Edward & Bella Cullen- Edward is Carlisle and Esme's oldest son and Renesmee, William and Elizabeth's father and Bella's husband. He's also the family's mind reader. Bella is Edward's wife, Renesmee, William and Elizabeth's mother and a mental shield.

Renesmee Carlie Cullen- Renesmee is the oldest of Bella and Edward's children. She is older than William by a year. Renesmee (Nessie, Ness or May) can show people her thoughts by touching them. She has curly bronze hair and chocolate brown eyes. She is Aiden's mate. She ended her relationship with Jacob when she realized he was cheating on her. She drives a green Sedan.

Elizabeth Clarissa Cullen- Elizabeth (Liz or Beth) is the youngest of Bella and Edward's children. She can sense danger before it happens. Her hair is dark brown and her eyes are emerald green. She is Christopher's mate. She drives a silver Ferrari.

William Spencer Cullen- William (Will) is Edward and Bella's only son and the middle child. He is able to teleport himself and anyone else, anywhere he pleases. He has bronze hair and gold eyes. William mostly resembles Edward. He also has Edward's temper and is protective of his sisters and Sylvia. He hates it when people mess with his family. He is Sylvia's mate. He drives a black Corvette.

Rosalie & Emmett Hale- Rosalie (Rose) is sometimes considered vain, but isn't vain most of the time. She is misunderstood. She is Emmett's wife and Sylvia, Christopher and Madeline's mother. Emmett is known as the strongest Cullen, physical wise. He is Rosalie's husband and Sylvia, Christopher and Madeline's father.

Sylvia Theresa Hale- Sylvia (Syl) is Christopher's twin sister, but since she is older than him by a few minutes, she is the oldest of Emmett and Rosalie's children. Sylvia can communicate with people through her mind, she's a telepathist. She has curly blond hair and pale green eyes. Sylvia doesn't always get along with Alice and Jasper's daughter, Elena. Sylvia is William's mate. She drives a bright purple BMW.

Christopher Alexander Hale- Christopher (Chris) is Sylvia's twin brother, but is younger than her by a few minutes, making him Emmett and Rosalie's middle child. He doesn't have a gift, but is a skilled fighter. His hair is blond and his eyes are pale green. Christopher is Elizabeth's mate. He drives a black Sedan.

Madeline Celistia Hale- Madeline (Maddie) is the youngest of Rosalie and Emmet's children. She can see a person's aura. She also has curly blond hair and pale green eyes. She is Cameron's mate. She drives a bright red Corvette.

Alice & Jasper Whitlock- Alice (sometimes referred to as pixie, Tinkerbell, annoying little vampire, evil pixie and frightening little monster) can see the future. She is Jasper's wife and Elena and Cameron's mother. Jasper is able to influence the emotions of those around him. He is Alice's husband and Elena and Cameron's father. He is also Jasmine's biological father. Alice is NOT Jasmine's biological mother.

Elena Katherine Whitlock- Elena (Lena) is the oldest between her, her brother, and half-sister. Elena has honey blond hair that falls to her shoulders in curls and bright blue eyes, like Jasper's were when he was human. Her face, aside from her eyes, resembles Alice. She is fearless and quick, like Jasper, but graceful like Alice. She is considered the most powerful out of the children because she can raise the dead. She has a Southern accent, like Jasper. She doesn't always get along with Rosalie and Emmett's oldest daughter, Sylvia. She is Damon's mate. She drives a light blue Porsche.

Cameron Vincenzo Whitlock- Cameron (Cam) is the second-youngest and is an amazing tracker. He has jet black hair and bright blue eyes, like Jasper's used to be. He has a Southern accent, like Jasper and just like Jasper; he doesn't speak with it often. Cameron is Madeline's mate. He drives a black Aston Martian Vanquish.

Jasmine Amelia Whitlock – Jasmine (Jas) is Jasper's biological daughter; however Alice is NOT her biological daughter. Jasmine's real mother abandoned her right before Jasper went off to war. She was then taken and changed by a half vampire and is now a half vampire herself. It seems a little strange, but oh well. After her change, she went to Romania to try and find Jasper. She then headed to Forks and found the man that raised her as a little girl. She is accepted into the family fairly quickly and Alice treats her like a second daughter even though she knows that Jasmine was the product of Jasper sleeping with another woman. Jasmine has the ability to control people's minds and make them forget things. She can compel anyone she pleases. Jasmine is Stefan's mate. Her hair is honey blond and her eyes are pale green. She is Elena and Cameron's half-sister and is the youngest. She doesn't have a car yet.

Damon- Damon (called D by the boys and sometime by the girls) is Elena's soul mate. He has dark brown hair and pale blue eyes. He's a half-vampire, like Elena, Sylvia, Elizabeth, Madeline, Renesmee, William, Christopher and Cameron. Damon is actually an ex-member of the Volturi, who are now dead. Damon helped the Cullen family escape the Volturi's clutches, five years ago. He doesn't have a car yet.

Aiden- Aiden (called A by the boys and sometimes by the girls) is Renesmee's soul mate. He has dark brown hair and green eyes. Like Damon, Aiden was a member f the guard. He's a half-vampire. When Elena first met him, he came across as a jerk, but he's very sweet. He doesn't have a car yet.

Stefan- Stefan (called Stef by the boys and sometimes by the girls) is a full vampire. He has golden eyes and dark hair. He only feeds on animals. He is Jasmine's soul mate. He doesn't have a car yet.

* * *

Chapter Five

Courses at Columbia

(Elena-POV)

I kissed Damon goodbye in the hall and he walked off to Biology and I headed to my Creative Art class. It was being taught by Professor Owen. I walked into my last class of the day and took a seat near the front. Professor Owen walked in and I was surprised at how young he was. He looked to be at least twenty-two.

(Owen-POV)

I entered the room and found my class sitting before me. Near the front was the most beautiful woman in the world. Her hair was honey blond and her eyes were bright blue.

"Good afternoon. I'm Professor Owen," I greeted my art class. They all turned to look at me. We went through the lesson fairly quickly. The bell rang and the beautiful young woman was getting ready to leave.

I stopped her at the door. "May I have a word Miss..." my voice trailed off.

"Elena Whitlock, sir," she replied.

"Right, Miss Whitlock I've heard of you. You're one of Dr. Cullen's adopted children. He's quite known throughout the country. You're one the students with the highest test scores. You're quite successful in your studies," I told her.

"Thank you," she replied, "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to meet my fiancé before we head home for the night." I frowned. That wasn't promising, she had a fiancé. She walked away, but stopped in the doorway. She waved to someone and I noticed the ring on her finger. I watched as she ran to a young man with dark brown hair and kissed him. Shortly after they ended their kiss, she embraced him. He wrapped an arm around her and walked away with her. She would be mine by the end of the semester.

* * *

AN: Next chapter will be up soon. Please review. Please.


	6. Night of Passion

AN: A Sweet Delena moment. See if you can come up with couple names for each of my OC couples. If yours is the most creative and orignal then I'll give you a shout in the next chap.

Cullen Family Tree (just so you don't get confused) (I'll post this at the beginning of each chapter):

Carlisle & Esme Cullen- heads of the Cullen family. Carlisle is a compassionate doctor at Forks General Hospital and Esme is a warm-hearted stay at home mom/grandma.

Edward & Bella Cullen- Edward is Carlisle and Esme's oldest son and Renesmee, William and Elizabeth's father and Bella's husband. He's also the family's mind reader. Bella is Edward's wife, Renesmee, William and Elizabeth's mother and a mental shield.

Renesmee Carlie Cullen- Renesmee is the oldest of Bella and Edward's children. She is older than William by a year. Renesmee (Nessie, Ness or May) can show people her thoughts by touching them. She has curly bronze hair and chocolate brown eyes. She is Aiden's mate. She ended her relationship with Jacob when she realized he was cheating on her. She drives a green Sedan.

Elizabeth Clarissa Cullen- Elizabeth (Liz or Beth) is the youngest of Bella and Edward's children. She can sense danger before it happens. Her hair is dark brown and her eyes are emerald green. She is Christopher's mate. She drives a silver Ferrari.

William Spencer Cullen- William (Will) is Edward and Bella's only son and the middle child. He is able to teleport himself and anyone else, anywhere he pleases. He has bronze hair and gold eyes. William mostly resembles Edward. He also has Edward's temper and is protective of his sisters and Sylvia. He hates it when people mess with his family. He is Sylvia's mate. He drives a black Corvette.

Rosalie & Emmett Hale- Rosalie (Rose) is sometimes considered vain, but isn't vain most of the time. She is misunderstood. She is Emmett's wife and Sylvia, Christopher and Madeline's mother. Emmett is known as the strongest Cullen, physical wise. He is Rosalie's husband and Sylvia, Christopher and Madeline's father.

Sylvia Theresa Hale- Sylvia (Syl) is Christopher's twin sister, but since she is older than him by a few minutes, she is the oldest of Emmett and Rosalie's children. Sylvia can communicate with people through her mind, she's a telepathist. She has curly blond hair and pale green eyes. Sylvia doesn't always get along with Alice and Jasper's daughter, Elena. Sylvia is William's mate. She drives a bright purple BMW.

Christopher Alexander Hale- Christopher (Chris) is Sylvia's twin brother, but is younger than her by a few minutes, making him Emmett and Rosalie's middle child. He doesn't have a gift, but is a skilled fighter. His hair is blond and his eyes are pale green. Christopher is Elizabeth's mate. He drives a black Sedan.

Madeline Celistia Hale- Madeline (Maddie) is the youngest of Rosalie and Emmet's children. She can see a person's aura. She also has curly blond hair and pale green eyes. She is Cameron's mate. She drives a bright red Corvette.

Alice & Jasper Whitlock- Alice (sometimes referred to as pixie, Tinkerbell, annoying little vampire, evil pixie and frightening little monster) can see the future. She is Jasper's wife and Elena and Cameron's mother. Jasper is able to influence the emotions of those around him. He is Alice's husband and Elena and Cameron's father. He is also Jasmine's biological father. Alice is NOT Jasmine's biological mother.

Elena Katherine Whitlock- Elena (Lena) is the oldest between her, her brother, and half-sister. Elena has honey blond hair that falls to her shoulders in curls and bright blue eyes, like Jasper's were when he was human. Her face, aside from her eyes, resembles Alice. She is fearless and quick, like Jasper, but graceful like Alice. She is considered the most powerful out of the children because she can raise the dead. She has a Southern accent, like Jasper. She doesn't always get along with Rosalie and Emmett's oldest daughter, Sylvia. She is Damon's mate. She drives a light blue Porsche.

Cameron Vincenzo Whitlock- Cameron (Cam) is the second-youngest and is an amazing tracker. He has jet black hair and bright blue eyes, like Jasper's used to be. He has a Southern accent, like Jasper and just like Jasper; he doesn't speak with it often. Cameron is Madeline's mate. He drives a black Aston Martian Vanquish.

Jasmine Amelia Whitlock – Jasmine (Jas) is Jasper's biological daughter; however Alice is NOT her biological daughter. Jasmine's real mother abandoned her right before Jasper went off to war. She was then taken and changed by a half vampire and is now a half vampire herself. It seems a little strange, but oh well. After her change, she went to Romania to try and find Jasper. She then headed to Forks and found the man that raised her as a little girl. She is accepted into the family fairly quickly and Alice treats her like a second daughter even though she knows that Jasmine was the product of Jasper sleeping with another woman. Jasmine has the ability to control people's minds and make them forget things. She can compel anyone she pleases. Jasmine is Stefan's mate. Her hair is honey blond and her eyes are pale green. She is Elena and Cameron's half-sister and is the youngest. She doesn't have a car yet.

Damon- Damon (called D by the boys and sometime by the girls) is Elena's soul mate. He has dark brown hair and pale blue eyes. He's a half-vampire, like Elena, Sylvia, Elizabeth, Madeline, Renesmee, William, Christopher and Cameron. Damon is actually an ex-member of the Volturi, who are now dead. Damon helped the Cullen family escape the Volturi's clutches, five years ago. He doesn't have a car yet.

Aiden- Aiden (called A by the boys and sometimes by the girls) is Renesmee's soul mate. He has dark brown hair and green eyes. Like Damon, Aiden was a member f the guard. He's a half-vampire. When Elena first met him, he came across as a jerk, but he's very sweet. He doesn't have a car yet.

Stefan- Stefan (called Stef by the boys and sometimes by the girls) is a full vampire. He has golden eyes and dark hair. He only feeds on animals. He is Jasmine's soul mate. He doesn't have a car yet.

* * *

Chapter Six

Night of Passion

(Elena-POV)

It was now evening and Damon and I were at home now and were in our large study and were well studying. Damon had a Biology paper to write and I had a painting to finish. I decided to bring up what happened in art class today.

"So, Damon," I began, "How are your Professors?"

"Fine, they're all very intelligent, I was extremely impressed," Damon replied, "What about yours?"

"Most of them are fine. The Professor of my fashion course was actually a designer herself once, so it'll give me a chance to ask her what it's like out there," I shrugged.

"You said most, why is there a teacher you don't like?" Damon asked.

I nodded. "My art teacher, Professor Owen. He caught me at the end of class today and congratulated me on my success. When I mentioned that I was on my way to meet my fiancé, he frowned. I don't understand why he would care. Why should he? It isn't any of his business," I replied as I crossed my arms.

I felt a set of arms wrap around me, pull me out of my chair and hold me close. My anger melted away. It felt good to know that Damon was still capable of keeping me calm, even after five years.

"If he so much as lays a hand on you, I will kill him," Damon told me, "I promised your Dad, the rest of your family, and myself that I'd protect you and wouldn't let anything bad happen to you. I intend to keep that promise."

I kissed him. He was so sweet. We walked out of the hall, still kissing. Our lips moving in sync. We finally made it to the bedroom and Damon set me on the bed and slammed the door shut.

* * *

AN: You don't need to be a rocket scientist to know what happens next. As I said before, come up with some cute OC couple name for each of my OC couples and I'll give you a shout out. Please review. Please.


	7. Life Back in Forks

AN: Chapter seven. It's Elizabeth centered. The song is off of the next star season 3 on ytv. Disclaimer is obvious. Enjoy!

Cullen Family Tree (just so you don't get confused) (I'll post this at the beginning of each chapter):

Carlisle & Esme Cullen- heads of the Cullen family. Carlisle is a compassionate doctor at Forks General Hospital and Esme is a warm-hearted stay at home mom/grandma.

Edward & Bella Cullen- Edward is Carlisle and Esme's oldest son and Renesmee, William and Elizabeth's father and Bella's husband. He's also the family's mind reader. Bella is Edward's wife, Renesmee, William and Elizabeth's mother and a mental shield.

Renesmee Carlie Cullen- Renesmee is the oldest of Bella and Edward's children. She is older than William by a year. Renesmee (Nessie, Ness or May) can show people her thoughts by touching them. She has curly bronze hair and chocolate brown eyes. She is Aiden's mate. She ended her relationship with Jacob when she realized he was cheating on her. She drives a green Sedan.

Elizabeth Clarissa Cullen- Elizabeth (Liz or Beth) is the youngest of Bella and Edward's children. She can sense danger before it happens. Her hair is dark brown and her eyes are emerald green. She is Christopher's mate. She drives a silver Ferrari.

William Spencer Cullen- William (Will) is Edward and Bella's only son and the middle child. He is able to teleport himself and anyone else, anywhere he pleases. He has bronze hair and gold eyes. William mostly resembles Edward. He also has Edward's temper and is protective of his sisters and Sylvia. He hates it when people mess with his family. He is Sylvia's mate. He drives a black Corvette.

Rosalie & Emmett Hale- Rosalie (Rose) is sometimes considered vain, but isn't vain most of the time. She is misunderstood. She is Emmett's wife and Sylvia, Christopher and Madeline's mother. Emmett is known as the strongest Cullen, physical wise. He is Rosalie's husband and Sylvia, Christopher and Madeline's father.

Sylvia Theresa Hale- Sylvia (Syl) is Christopher's twin sister, but since she is older than him by a few minutes, she is the oldest of Emmett and Rosalie's children. Sylvia can communicate with people through her mind, she's a telepathist. She has curly blond hair and pale green eyes. Sylvia doesn't always get along with Alice and Jasper's daughter, Elena. Sylvia is William's mate. She drives a bright purple BMW.

Christopher Alexander Hale- Christopher (Chris) is Sylvia's twin brother, but is younger than her by a few minutes, making him Emmett and Rosalie's middle child. He doesn't have a gift, but is a skilled fighter. His hair is blond and his eyes are pale green. Christopher is Elizabeth's mate. He drives a black Sedan.

Madeline Celistia Hale- Madeline (Maddie) is the youngest of Rosalie and Emmet's children. She can see a person's aura. She also has curly blond hair and pale green eyes. She is Cameron's mate. She drives a bright red Corvette.

Alice & Jasper Whitlock- Alice (sometimes referred to as pixie, Tinkerbell, annoying little vampire, evil pixie and frightening little monster) can see the future. She is Jasper's wife and Elena and Cameron's mother. Jasper is able to influence the emotions of those around him. He is Alice's husband and Elena and Cameron's father. He is also Jasmine's biological father. Alice is NOT Jasmine's biological mother.

Elena Katherine Whitlock- Elena (Lena) is the oldest between her, her brother, and half-sister. Elena has honey blond hair that falls to her shoulders in curls and bright blue eyes, like Jasper's were when he was human. Her face, aside from her eyes, resembles Alice. She is fearless and quick, like Jasper, but graceful like Alice. She is considered the most powerful out of the children because she can raise the dead. She has a Southern accent, like Jasper. She doesn't always get along with Rosalie and Emmett's oldest daughter, Sylvia. She is Damon's mate. She drives a light blue Porsche.

Cameron Vincenzo Whitlock- Cameron (Cam) is the second-youngest and is an amazing tracker. He has jet black hair and bright blue eyes, like Jasper's used to be. He has a Southern accent, like Jasper and just like Jasper; he doesn't speak with it often. Cameron is Madeline's mate. He drives a black Aston Martian Vanquish.

Jasmine Amelia Whitlock – Jasmine (Jas) is Jasper's biological daughter; however Alice is NOT her biological daughter. Jasmine's real mother abandoned her right before Jasper went off to war. She was then taken and changed by a half vampire and is now a half vampire herself. It seems a little strange, but oh well. After her change, she went to Romania to try and find Jasper. She then headed to Forks and found the man that raised her as a little girl. She is accepted into the family fairly quickly and Alice treats her like a second daughter even though she knows that Jasmine was the product of Jasper sleeping with another woman. Jasmine has the ability to control people's minds and make them forget things. She can compel anyone she pleases. Jasmine is Stefan's mate. Her hair is honey blond and her eyes are pale green. She is Elena and Cameron's half-sister and is the youngest. She doesn't have a car yet.

Damon- Damon (called D by the boys and sometime by the girls) is Elena's soul mate. He has dark brown hair and pale blue eyes. He's a half-vampire, like Elena, Sylvia, Elizabeth, Madeline, Renesmee, William, Christopher and Cameron. Damon is actually an ex-member of the Volturi, who are now dead. Damon helped the Cullen family escape the Volturi's clutches, five years ago. He doesn't have a car yet.

Aiden- Aiden (called A by the boys and sometimes by the girls) is Renesmee's soul mate. He has dark brown hair and green eyes. Like Damon, Aiden was a member f the guard. He's a half-vampire. When Elena first met him, he came across as a jerk, but he's very sweet. He doesn't have a car yet.

Stefan- Stefan (called Stef by the boys and sometimes by the girls) is a full vampire. He has golden eyes and dark hair. He only feeds on animals. He is Jasmine's soul mate. He doesn't have a car yet.

* * *

Chapter Seven

Life Back in Forks

(Elizabeth-POV)

I was a wreck without Christopher. So I went into the music room in the mansion one day and began to jam out on the electric guitar. I started to sing:

_Our song is playing on the radio  
__But goodbye is ringing in my ears  
__I don't know how much I can take without you here_

_Heart pounds, pounding like a kick drum  
__Skip beats, feeling so alone  
__I need, need you in the front with my life's a show_

_It all came to circumstance  
__I guess that they had other plans  
__Now all we have that's in my dreams  
__In my dreams_

_Every night, yeah, I know you're gonna be there  
__Right in the very front row  
__And I close my eyes, just hoping you reach out  
__Hold on and never let go  
__And you're so close, so far away  
__I'll do anything for you to stay  
__I close my eyes cause I know you're gonna be there  
__Right in the very front row_

_You know me better than anyone  
__Without you, my life is out of tune  
__Shows over, can't go on without you  
__It all came down to circumstance  
__Not like we threw out what we had  
__Now all we know is all that's in my dreams  
__In our dreams_

_Every night, yeah, I know you're gonna be there  
__Right in the very front row  
__And I close my eyes, just hoping you reach out  
__Hold on and never let go  
__And you're so close, so far away  
__I'll do anything for you to stay  
__I close my eyes cause I know you're gonna be there  
__Right in the very front row_

_You know you'll always be my everything  
__No matter what comes in between  
__When the lights are fading  
__I'll always fight for you and me  
__You and me_

_Every night, yeah, I know you're gonna be there  
__Right in the very front row  
__And I close my eyes, just hoping you reach out  
__Hold on and never let go_

_Every night, yeah, I know you're gonna be there  
__Right in the very front row  
__Very front_

_And I close my eyes, just hoping you reach out  
__Hold on and never let go  
__Never let go _

_And you're so close, so far away  
__I'll do anything for you to stay  
__I close my eyes cause I know you're gonna be there_

_Right in the very front row  
__Right in the very front row  
__Right in the very front, right in the very front row_

I felt lost without Christopher. I heard an approach and smelt the scent of my Mom. "Oh Elizabeth," she cried. She ran and hugged me. I finally broke down in tears and sobbed. She rubbed soothing circles on my back. "Honey, it's only for a year, but I know how you feel," she told me, "Your Dad thought he was protecting me when he left me for six months." I remembered the love story of my parents. "Chris will be back over Christmas break and we'll be celebrating it together as a family," Mom told me. It was now the middle of winter in December.

"Okay, thanks Mom," I told her.

"Anytime, sweetheart," she assured.

I left the music room and headed upstairs to the third floor. I saw that Cameron and Jasmine's bedroom doors were shut. I didn't want to know about what Cameron and Madeline and Jasmine and Stefan were doing behind those doors. I walked into Christopher's old room. It was depressing to see it so empty. He would be back in a few weeks though. That thought was reassuring. What if he'd moved on? He was surrounded by beautiful college girls, so it would make sense that he moved on.

If he moved on, how would I cope? Answer: I couldn't.

* * *

AN: Next chap is Christmas break. Please review. Please.


	8. Return for the Holidays

AN: Chapter Eight. Renesmee's big scene. Remember to come up with some cute OC couple names. Disclaimer is obvious. Enjoy!

Cullen Family Tree (just so you don't get confused) (I'll post this at the beginning of each chapter):

Carlisle & Esme Cullen- heads of the Cullen family. Carlisle is a compassionate doctor at Forks General Hospital and Esme is a warm-hearted stay at home mom/grandma.

Edward & Bella Cullen- Edward is Carlisle and Esme's oldest son and Renesmee, William and Elizabeth's father and Bella's husband. He's also the family's mind reader. Bella is Edward's wife, Renesmee, William and Elizabeth's mother and a mental shield.

Renesmee Carlie Cullen- Renesmee is the oldest of Bella and Edward's children. She is older than William by a year. Renesmee (Nessie, Ness or May) can show people her thoughts by touching them. She has curly bronze hair and chocolate brown eyes. She is Aiden's mate. She ended her relationship with Jacob when she realized he was cheating on her. She drives a green Sedan.

Elizabeth Clarissa Cullen- Elizabeth (Liz or Beth) is the youngest of Bella and Edward's children. She can sense danger before it happens. Her hair is dark brown and her eyes are emerald green. She is Christopher's mate. She drives a silver Ferrari.

William Spencer Cullen- William (Will) is Edward and Bella's only son and the middle child. He is able to teleport himself and anyone else, anywhere he pleases. He has bronze hair and gold eyes. William mostly resembles Edward. He also has Edward's temper and is protective of his sisters and Sylvia. He hates it when people mess with his family. He is Sylvia's mate. He drives a black Corvette.

Rosalie & Emmett Hale- Rosalie (Rose) is sometimes considered vain, but isn't vain most of the time. She is misunderstood. She is Emmett's wife and Sylvia, Christopher and Madeline's mother. Emmett is known as the strongest Cullen, physical wise. He is Rosalie's husband and Sylvia, Christopher and Madeline's father.

Sylvia Theresa Hale- Sylvia (Syl) is Christopher's twin sister, but since she is older than him by a few minutes, she is the oldest of Emmett and Rosalie's children. Sylvia can communicate with people through her mind, she's a telepathist. She has curly blond hair and pale green eyes. Sylvia doesn't always get along with Alice and Jasper's daughter, Elena. Sylvia is William's mate. She drives a bright purple BMW.

Christopher Alexander Hale- Christopher (Chris) is Sylvia's twin brother, but is younger than her by a few minutes, making him Emmett and Rosalie's middle child. He doesn't have a gift, but is a skilled fighter. His hair is blond and his eyes are pale green. Christopher is Elizabeth's mate. He drives a black Sedan.

Madeline Celistia Hale- Madeline (Maddie) is the youngest of Rosalie and Emmet's children. She can see a person's aura. She also has curly blond hair and pale green eyes. She is Cameron's mate. She drives a bright red Corvette.

Alice & Jasper Whitlock- Alice (sometimes referred to as pixie, Tinkerbell, annoying little vampire, evil pixie and frightening little monster) can see the future. She is Jasper's wife and Elena and Cameron's mother. Jasper is able to influence the emotions of those around him. He is Alice's husband and Elena and Cameron's father. He is also Jasmine's biological father. Alice is NOT Jasmine's biological mother.

Elena Katherine Whitlock- Elena (Lena) is the oldest between her, her brother, and half-sister. Elena has honey blond hair that falls to her shoulders in curls and bright blue eyes, like Jasper's were when he was human. Her face, aside from her eyes, resembles Alice. She is fearless and quick, like Jasper, but graceful like Alice. She is considered the most powerful out of the children because she can raise the dead. She has a Southern accent, like Jasper. She doesn't always get along with Rosalie and Emmett's oldest daughter, Sylvia. She is Damon's mate. She drives a light blue Porsche.

Cameron Vincenzo Whitlock- Cameron (Cam) is the second-youngest and is an amazing tracker. He has jet black hair and bright blue eyes, like Jasper's used to be. He has a Southern accent, like Jasper and just like Jasper; he doesn't speak with it often. Cameron is Madeline's mate. He drives a black Aston Martian Vanquish.

Jasmine Amelia Whitlock – Jasmine (Jas) is Jasper's biological daughter; however Alice is NOT her biological daughter. Jasmine's real mother abandoned her right before Jasper went off to war. She was then taken and changed by a half vampire and is now a half vampire herself. It seems a little strange, but oh well. After her change, she went to Romania to try and find Jasper. She then headed to Forks and found the man that raised her as a little girl. She is accepted into the family fairly quickly and Alice treats her like a second daughter even though she knows that Jasmine was the product of Jasper sleeping with another woman. Jasmine has the ability to control people's minds and make them forget things. She can compel anyone she pleases. Jasmine is Stefan's mate. Her hair is honey blond and her eyes are pale green. She is Elena and Cameron's half-sister and is the youngest. She doesn't have a car yet.

Damon- Damon (called D by the boys and sometime by the girls) is Elena's soul mate. He has dark brown hair and pale blue eyes. He's a half-vampire, like Elena, Sylvia, Elizabeth, Madeline, Renesmee, William, Christopher and Cameron. Damon is actually an ex-member of the Volturi, who are now dead. Damon helped the Cullen family escape the Volturi's clutches, five years ago. He doesn't have a car yet.

Aiden- Aiden (called A by the boys and sometimes by the girls) is Renesmee's soul mate. He has dark brown hair and green eyes. Like Damon, Aiden was a member f the guard. He's a half-vampire. When Elena first met him, he came across as a jerk, but he's very sweet. He doesn't have a car yet.

Stefan- Stefan (called Stef by the boys and sometimes by the girls) is a full vampire. He has golden eyes and dark hair. He only feeds on animals. He is Jasmine's soul mate. He doesn't have a car yet.

* * *

Chapter Eight

Return for the Holidays

(Elizabeth-POV)

Today was the day that my cousins, sister and beloved came home for the holidays. Jasmine and Madeline were super excited to hear stories from New York, New Jersey and New Hampshire.

I was standing upstairs, looking down at the first floor and waiting for the college kids to arrive.

I heard the doorbell ring and Jasmine opened it. She squealed with delight when she saw that it was Damon and Elena. Damon was carrying both of their bags. Elena gave Jasmine a tight hug and Damon brought the bags upstairs before joining the family downstairs.

Sylvia and William showed up after Elena and Damon and finally Renesmee and Aiden arrived.

"Where's Chris?" I asked.

"He's just gone for a quick hunt Liz," Aiden replied, "He was really thirsty. He should be back soon." Sure enough, seconds later Christopher walked through the front door. He didn't have time to even say hello because I threw myself at him. He wrapped his arms around me in an embrace.

"I missed you Chris, it's been painful since you left," I told him.

"I missed you to Liz, the night is endless without you by my side," he whispered.

There was another knock at the door. I wondered who else Grandma and Grandpa were excepting. I smelt the scent and froze. Werewolf. It didn't smell like Aunt Leah or Uncle Seth. No those two would be arriving later with Grandpa Charlie and Grandma Sue. (AN: When they come in and talk I'll put their names after Grandma and Grandpa, but remember Grandpa and Grandma by itself is Carlisle and Esme.)

Grandpa opened the door and let in none other than Jacob.

"Thank God you're here Nessie," he told her, "I was expecting you to stay in Princeton."

"If I had remembered that you were here, I would have stayed in Princeton," Renesmee replied as she crossed her arms. Aiden was by Renesmee's side. I knew Aiden wasn't going to let my sister suffer through this. He was going to stand by her because whatever life threw at them, they would stand together.

"Who's he?" Jacob asked.

"I'm Aiden, Renesmee's new boyfriend," Aiden replied.

(Elena-POV)

I watched as Jacob growled and prepared to lunge at Aiden. "Stop!" Renesmee screamed, "Don't kill him!" Jacob froze at the sound of her voice. He seemed to have heard that tone somewhere. Maybe he heard it from Mom?

"Nessie, you've been mine since the day you were born. I love you," Jacob admitted.

"Okay, I get that, but that about my family? You don't get along with Aunt Rosalie, you resent Dad for leaving Mom, which by the way happened long before any of us were born and you don't know any of my siblings' and cousins' names," Renesmee told him as she walked forward to stand in front of Jacob.

"Sure I do," Jacob replied, "There's Selena..."

"That's _Sylvia_, smart one," Sylvia replied.

"...Wilfred..."

"_William_," William replied as he rolled his eyes.

"...Melissa..."

"It's _Madeline_, you fool," Madeline replied as frowned.

"...Sherman..."

"_Cameron_," Cameron corrected.

"...Elisa..."

"It's _Elena_, you twit," I replied as I glared at him.

"...Damien..."

"It _Damon_, stupid," Damon replied as he rolled his eyes.

"...and Penelope, Jessica, Sander and Samuel," Jacob finished.

"It's _Elizabeth_, _Jasmine_, _Stefan_, and _Christopher_," Elizabeth replied.

"See Jake, you don't even know their names. These are the people that I grew up with. If I go out with a guy, he has to like and know my family. I'll never choose a guy over my family. For me, family comes first," Renesmee told Jacob.

"And what does Aiden know that I don't?" Jacob asked.

"Well, I know their names for one thing. I know Elena loves artwork and is very creative. I know Damon regrets his past. I know that Jasmine is quite the photographer. I know that Stefan cares deeply for Jasmine. I know that although she may come across vain, Sylvia is quite courageous and understanding. I know that William enjoys reading. I know that Elizabeth has a heart of gold and would do anything to keep her family safe. I know that Christopher is quite the chess player. I know all of this and more," Aiden replied as he walked forward and stood by Renesmee, "And I must say, the Cullens are like family to me. They took me in and I fell in love with Ness."

Renesmee smiled. She seemed to like what Aiden had said.

Jacob crossed his arms. "Why did you pick him?"

"Because Aiden understands me and cares for me. You didn't even give me a hug when you came to see me that day I told you Will was near death," Renesmee replied.

"You're just like your Mom. You always pick the leeches over all of the good things in life," Jacob replied, scornfully.

"I happen to half of what you call a leech. And I'm proud of it. You can walk away right now and keep the peace between the pack and Cullens or my Dad and Uncles can escort you out the hard way."

"Nessie, I'm sorry. Look, Wanda's long gone. I came to your house that day to give you something and she followed me, which lead to a make-out session. Nessie, I want you to know just how sorry I am."

"Don't you get it, Jacob Black? I don't want to be with you! And just so the message sinks through that thick head of yours, you can take this." Renesmee ripped the bracelet that Jacob had given her years ago off of her wrist and tossed it to his feet. The bracelet was her only tie to Jacob and tossing it away showed that my cousin was breaking free of him forever. Jacob stared at her in shock as the bracelet hit the floor.

"Nessie," was all he could say.

"Just go and if you're smart, you won't come here again," Renesmee replied as Aiden wrapped his arms around her.

Jacob turned to leave, but turned back to say, "If you ever want me back, I'll be in La Push."

"You keep thinking that, that day will come, even though it won't," Renesmee replied.

* * *

AN: What did you think? Remember to send me some cute OC couple names and I'll give you a shout out. Please review. Please.


	9. Mansion Decorations

AN Sorry I haven't updated in so long, but I was busy, but here's chapter nine. Disclaimer is obvious. Enjoy!

Cullen Family Tree (just so you don't get confused) (I'll post this at the beginning of each chapter):

Carlisle & Esme Cullen- heads of the Cullen family. Carlisle is a compassionate doctor at Forks General Hospital and Esme is a warm-hearted stay at home mom/grandma.

Edward & Bella Cullen- Edward is Carlisle and Esme's oldest son and Renesmee, William and Elizabeth's father and Bella's husband. He's also the family's mind reader. Bella is Edward's wife, Renesmee, William and Elizabeth's mother and a mental shield.

Renesmee Carlie Cullen- Renesmee is the oldest of Bella and Edward's children. She is older than William by a year. Renesmee (Nessie, Ness or May) can show people her thoughts by touching them. She has curly bronze hair and chocolate brown eyes. She is Aiden's mate. She ended her relationship with Jacob when she realized he was cheating on her. She drives a green Sedan.

Elizabeth Clarissa Cullen- Elizabeth (Liz or Beth) is the youngest of Bella and Edward's children. She can sense danger before it happens. Her hair is dark brown and her eyes are emerald green. She is Christopher's mate. She drives a silver Ferrari.

William Spencer Cullen- William (Will) is Edward and Bella's only son and the middle child. He is able to teleport himself and anyone else, anywhere he pleases. He has bronze hair and gold eyes. William mostly resembles Edward. He also has Edward's temper and is protective of his sisters and Sylvia. He hates it when people mess with his family. He is Sylvia's mate. He drives a black Corvette.

Rosalie & Emmett Hale- Rosalie (Rose) is sometimes considered vain, but isn't vain most of the time. She is misunderstood. She is Emmett's wife and Sylvia, Christopher and Madeline's mother. Emmett is known as the strongest Cullen, physical wise. He is Rosalie's husband and Sylvia, Christopher and Madeline's father.

Sylvia Theresa Hale- Sylvia (Syl) is Christopher's twin sister, but since she is older than him by a few minutes, she is the oldest of Emmett and Rosalie's children. Sylvia can communicate with people through her mind, she's a telepathist. She has curly blond hair and pale green eyes. Sylvia doesn't always get along with Alice and Jasper's daughter, Elena. Sylvia is William's mate. She drives a bright purple BMW.

Christopher Alexander Hale- Christopher (Chris) is Sylvia's twin brother, but is younger than her by a few minutes, making him Emmett and Rosalie's middle child. He doesn't have a gift, but is a skilled fighter. His hair is blond and his eyes are pale green. Christopher is Elizabeth's mate. He drives a black Sedan.

Madeline Celistia Hale- Madeline (Maddie) is the youngest of Rosalie and Emmet's children. She can see a person's aura. She also has curly blond hair and pale green eyes. She is Cameron's mate. She drives a bright red Corvette.

Alice & Jasper Whitlock- Alice (sometimes referred to as pixie, Tinkerbell, annoying little vampire, evil pixie and frightening little monster) can see the future. She is Jasper's wife and Elena and Cameron's mother. Jasper is able to influence the emotions of those around him. He is Alice's husband and Elena and Cameron's father. He is also Jasmine's biological father. Alice is NOT Jasmine's biological mother.

Elena Katherine Whitlock- Elena (Lena) is the oldest between her, her brother, and half-sister. Elena has honey blond hair that falls to her shoulders in curls and bright blue eyes, like Jasper's were when he was human. Her face, aside from her eyes, resembles Alice. She is fearless and quick, like Jasper, but graceful like Alice. She is considered the most powerful out of the children because she can raise the dead. She has a Southern accent, like Jasper. She doesn't always get along with Rosalie and Emmett's oldest daughter, Sylvia. She is Damon's mate. She drives a light blue Porsche.

Cameron Vincenzo Whitlock- Cameron (Cam) is the second-youngest and is an amazing tracker. He has jet black hair and bright blue eyes, like Jasper's used to be. He has a Southern accent, like Jasper and just like Jasper; he doesn't speak with it often. Cameron is Madeline's mate. He drives a black Aston Martian Vanquish.

Jasmine Amelia Whitlock – Jasmine (Jas) is Jasper's biological daughter; however Alice is NOT her biological daughter. Jasmine's real mother abandoned her right before Jasper went off to war. She was then taken and changed by a half vampire and is now a half vampire herself. It seems a little strange, but oh well. After her change, she went to Romania to try and find Jasper. She then headed to Forks and found the man that raised her as a little girl. She is accepted into the family fairly quickly and Alice treats her like a second daughter even though she knows that Jasmine was the product of Jasper sleeping with another woman. Jasmine has the ability to control people's minds and make them forget things. She can compel anyone she pleases. Jasmine is Stefan's mate. Her hair is honey blond and her eyes are pale green. She is Elena and Cameron's half-sister and is the youngest. She doesn't have a car yet.

Damon- Damon (called D by the boys and sometime by the girls) is Elena's soul mate. He has dark brown hair and pale blue eyes. He's a half-vampire, like Elena, Sylvia, Elizabeth, Madeline, Renesmee, William, Christopher and Cameron. Damon is actually an ex-member of the Volturi, who are now dead. Damon helped the Cullen family escape the Volturi's clutches, five years ago. He doesn't have a car yet.

Aiden- Aiden (called A by the boys and sometimes by the girls) is Renesmee's soul mate. He has dark brown hair and green eyes. Like Damon, Aiden was a member f the guard. He's a half-vampire. When Elena first met him, he came across as a jerk, but he's very sweet. He doesn't have a car yet.

Stefan- Stefan (called Stef by the boys and sometimes by the girls) is a full vampire. He has golden eyes and dark hair. He only feeds on animals. He is Jasmine's soul mate. He doesn't have a car yet.

* * *

Chapter Nine

Mansion Decorations

(Alice-POV)

I watched as my daughter descended the stairs. I had her wedding all planned out. She and Damon would be wed in a few days, and then they would leave us for the remainder of Christmas break. I had run my ideas by my daughter a few days ago, over the phone. She had happily agreed.

Today, we were going to follow the Cullen family tradition and decorate the house. So, the boys brought out the enormous Christmas tree and decorations from the storage room. Edward and Jasper set up the tree and left it for Elena, Jasmine and I to decorate. Bella and Esme were wrapping the presents. Rosalie, Sylvia and Madeline were hanging up garlands. William, Christopher and Damon were sitting around talking about college. Elizabeth was sitting in Christopher's lap. It seemed that she wanted to spend as much time with him as possible. Cameron and Stefan were discussing a building project.

Elena and Jasmine grabbed the lights and garlands and began hanging them on the tree. The decorations went on next and finally the star. Elena and Jasmine were around my height, so to be able to place the star on top of the tree Jasmine had to stand on Elena's shoulders. Jasmine placed the star on the tree and back flipped off Elena's shoulders. They both then left the room together.

(Cameron-POV)

Stefan and I were chilling out in the basement when my sisters came downstairs. Jasmine smiled at me and Stefan. She then kissed Stefan's cheek and sat down on the couch next to him.

Elena didn't waste any time. "Did you get them?" she asked.

"Relax sis," I told her, "I got them. One all expense paid trip to Paris, France."

"Mom and Dad deserve some time to themselves. Ever since we came into their lives, they haven't gotten any time off from being a Mom and Dad. Plus they're such good parents, they care about us. I just want to show them we care," Elena told me.

"Then maybe we should save these for their anniversary next week," Jasmine suggested.

"But Damon and I won't be here next week," Elena reminded us, "Remember? The wedding is in two days and then he has me to himself for a week."

"Fine, but we'll tell them that it's a Christmas/Wedding Anniversary gift," Cameron replied.

"All we have to do is wait until Christmas morning," Jasmine replied.

* * *

AN: Next chapter will be up soon. Please review. Please.


	10. Christmas Morning

AN: The next chaper after this one will be the wedding of Elena and Damon. This is Christmas morning. Disclaimer is obvious. Enjoy!

Cullen Family Tree (just so you don't get confused) (I'll post this at the beginning of each chapter):

Carlisle & Esme Cullen- heads of the Cullen family. Carlisle is a compassionate doctor at Forks General Hospital and Esme is a warm-hearted stay at home mom/grandma.

Edward & Bella Cullen- Edward is Carlisle and Esme's oldest son and Renesmee, William and Elizabeth's father and Bella's husband. He's also the family's mind reader. Bella is Edward's wife, Renesmee, William and Elizabeth's mother and a mental shield.

Renesmee Carlie Cullen- Renesmee is the oldest of Bella and Edward's children. She is older than William by a year. Renesmee (Nessie, Ness or May) can show people her thoughts by touching them. She has curly bronze hair and chocolate brown eyes. She is Aiden's mate. She ended her relationship with Jacob when she realized he was cheating on her. She drives a green Sedan.

Elizabeth Clarissa Cullen- Elizabeth (Liz or Beth) is the youngest of Bella and Edward's children. She can sense danger before it happens. Her hair is dark brown and her eyes are emerald green. She is Christopher's mate. She drives a silver Ferrari.

William Spencer Cullen- William (Will) is Edward and Bella's only son and the middle child. He is able to teleport himself and anyone else, anywhere he pleases. He has bronze hair and gold eyes. William mostly resembles Edward. He also has Edward's temper and is protective of his sisters and Sylvia. He hates it when people mess with his family. He is Sylvia's mate. He drives a black Corvette.

Rosalie & Emmett Hale- Rosalie (Rose) is sometimes considered vain, but isn't vain most of the time. She is misunderstood. She is Emmett's wife and Sylvia, Christopher and Madeline's mother. Emmett is known as the strongest Cullen, physical wise. He is Rosalie's husband and Sylvia, Christopher and Madeline's father.

Sylvia Theresa Hale- Sylvia (Syl) is Christopher's twin sister, but since she is older than him by a few minutes, she is the oldest of Emmett and Rosalie's children. Sylvia can communicate with people through her mind, she's a telepathist. She has curly blond hair and pale green eyes. Sylvia doesn't always get along with Alice and Jasper's daughter, Elena. Sylvia is William's mate. She drives a bright purple BMW.

Christopher Alexander Hale- Christopher (Chris) is Sylvia's twin brother, but is younger than her by a few minutes, making him Emmett and Rosalie's middle child. He doesn't have a gift, but is a skilled fighter. His hair is blond and his eyes are pale green. Christopher is Elizabeth's mate. He drives a black Sedan.

Madeline Celistia Hale- Madeline (Maddie) is the youngest of Rosalie and Emmet's children. She can see a person's aura. She also has curly blond hair and pale green eyes. She is Cameron's mate. She drives a bright red Corvette.

Alice & Jasper Whitlock- Alice (sometimes referred to as pixie, Tinkerbell, annoying little vampire, evil pixie and frightening little monster) can see the future. She is Jasper's wife and Elena and Cameron's mother. Jasper is able to influence the emotions of those around him. He is Alice's husband and Elena and Cameron's father. He is also Jasmine's biological father. Alice is NOT Jasmine's biological mother.

Elena Katherine Whitlock- Elena (Lena) is the oldest between her, her brother, and half-sister. Elena has honey blond hair that falls to her shoulders in curls and bright blue eyes, like Jasper's were when he was human. Her face, aside from her eyes, resembles Alice. She is fearless and quick, like Jasper, but graceful like Alice. She is considered the most powerful out of the children because she can raise the dead. She has a Southern accent, like Jasper. She doesn't always get along with Rosalie and Emmett's oldest daughter, Sylvia. She is Damon's mate. She drives a light blue Porsche.

Cameron Vincenzo Whitlock- Cameron (Cam) is the second-youngest and is an amazing tracker. He has jet black hair and bright blue eyes, like Jasper's used to be. He has a Southern accent, like Jasper and just like Jasper; he doesn't speak with it often. Cameron is Madeline's mate. He drives a black Aston Martian Vanquish.

Jasmine Amelia Whitlock – Jasmine (Jas) is Jasper's biological daughter; however Alice is NOT her biological daughter. Jasmine's real mother abandoned her right before Jasper went off to war. She was then taken and changed by a half vampire and is now a half vampire herself. It seems a little strange, but oh well. After her change, she went to Romania to try and find Jasper. She then headed to Forks and found the man that raised her as a little girl. She is accepted into the family fairly quickly and Alice treats her like a second daughter even though she knows that Jasmine was the product of Jasper sleeping with another woman. Jasmine has the ability to control people's minds and make them forget things. She can compel anyone she pleases. Jasmine is Stefan's mate. Her hair is honey blond and her eyes are pale green. She is Elena and Cameron's half-sister and is the youngest. She doesn't have a car yet.

Damon- Damon (called D by the boys and sometime by the girls) is Elena's soul mate. He has dark brown hair and pale blue eyes. He's a half-vampire, like Elena, Sylvia, Elizabeth, Madeline, Renesmee, William, Christopher and Cameron. Damon is actually an ex-member of the Volturi, who are now dead. Damon helped the Cullen family escape the Volturi's clutches, five years ago. He doesn't have a car yet.

Aiden- Aiden (called A by the boys and sometimes by the girls) is Renesmee's soul mate. He has dark brown hair and green eyes. Like Damon, Aiden was a member f the guard. He's a half-vampire. When Elena first met him, he came across as a jerk, but he's very sweet. He doesn't have a car yet.

Stefan- Stefan (called Stef by the boys and sometimes by the girls) is a full vampire. He has golden eyes and dark hair. He only feeds on animals. He is Jasmine's soul mate. He doesn't have a car yet.

* * *

Chapter Ten  
Christmas Morning  
(Elena-POV)

I woke up the next morning and realized that it was Christmas morning. I walked downstairs and found a huge mountain of presents underneath the tree. I set the envelope that held Mom and Dad's tickets to France on the coffee table. I then entered the dining hall and found Aunt Rosalie, Uncle Emmett, Aunt Bella, Uncle Edward, Dad, Mom, Sylvia, and William sitting at the table. Seconds later, Madeline, Cameron, Jasmine, Stefan, Renesmee, Aiden, Grandpa and Damon joined us. Damon spun me around to face him and kissed my lips in meeting. I sat down and watched as Grandma brought in a breakfast of pancakes, fruit salad, orange juice and strawberry pastries. We were waiting for our guests to arrive before we started opening presents. We finished breakfast and heard a knock on the door. Grandpa stood up and answered the door, while Grandma washed the dishes.

"Charlie, Sue, Leah, Seth, pleasure to see you all again. Do come in," Grandpa told them.

I heard four pairs of feet walk into the house. I went out into the main hall with my family trailing along behind me. Charlie wasn't my Grandpa and he wasn't very close to me. He was much closer to my Mom. Apparently, she was like a second daughter to him.

"Hi Dad, Sue, Leah, Seth," Aunt Bella greeted them

"Hey Bells," Charlie greeted her.

"Hey there Bella," Seth replied. Sue and Leah mumbled, "Hello." It was as if they didn't want to be here.

Charlie noticed Renesmee and Elizabeth first, "Nessie, Elizabeth, com and give your Grandpa a hug." Renesmee and Elizabeth each gave Charlie a hug. "Good to see you Edward," Charlie greeted Uncle Edward.

"You as well, Charlie," Uncle Edward replied.

"Hi, Alice. Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett," Charlie greeted them. Dad, Aunt Rosalie and Uncle Emmett nodded at him. Mom smiled and replied, "Hi Charlie," in her bell-like voice.

"Dad, you remember William, right?" Aunt Bella asked. Whenever Charlie came to visit, he always forgot about William. It was like William blended right into the background. Charlie loved his granddaughters, not his grandson.

"Right. Nice to see you again William," Charlie replied.

"You as well Grandpa," William replied politely, but his eyes held fury within them. I saw Sylvia place one of her hands on his. She looked at him with worried eyes. William seemed to relax a little, probably because of Sylvia's touch. Aunt Bella looked at her son with apologetic eyes. Elizabeth came to stand beside her older brother.

"Charlie, you already know my daughter Elena, my son Cameron and Elena's beloved Damon. This is Jasmine, my other daughter and her beloved Stefan. And of course you remember Rosalie and Emmett's children, Sylvia, Christopher and Madeline," Mom told Charlie, trying to take the attention off of William.

"Nice to meet you two," Charlie greeted Jasmine and Stefan.

"Well Esme, your family seems to have grown since we last saw you," Sue commented.

"Indeed it has," Grandma replied.

"Hey Nessie, I'm really sorry about what happened with Jake," Leah told Renesmee.

"It's alright Aunt Leah," Renesmee replied.

"Can I get you anything to drink?" Grandma asked, "Coffee? Tea perhaps?"

"Why don't we just start with presents," Sue suggested.

"Okay, Cullen family tradition. Youngest members of the family open their gifts first," I announced, "That means we start with, Maddie, Liz, Stef, Jas and Cam."

I handed each one of them a gift from me and Damon. They tore them open and the boys found brand new suit coats and the girls found brand new dresses in each of their favourite colors.

"Let me guess, Elena originals?" Jasmine guessed.

"You got it. I realized I was really good at sewing, so I used it in your gifts," I replied.

"She included me because, we're a pair, even though she did all of the work," Damon admitted, "Handing this girl scissors doesn't count as working."

Jasmine received a necklace from Stefan, a set of books from Uncle Edward and Aunt Bella, a new camera from Aunt Rosalie and Uncle Emmett, a new laptop from Grandma and Grandpa, a scrapbook from Sylvia, William, Cameron and Madeline, and a box of bracelets from Christopher and Elizabeth. But nothing toped what Mom and Dad got her. A brand new Audi Coupe. Jasmine's mouth fell open when she saw it.

"Oh my God! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Jasmine started squealing.

I knew it was going to be a happy Christmas as soon as Jasmine's squeals began.

* * *

AN: Next chapter is still being written. Please review. Please.


	11. The First Wedding

AN: Elena and Damon's wedding. The location of their honeymoon is ging to be in the next chapter as well as a coven list. This is the last appearance of the Cullen family tree as the Cullen family tree. Disclaimer is obvious. Enjoy!

Cullen Family Tree (just so you don't get confused) (I'll post this at the beginning of each chapter):

Carlisle & Esme Cullen- heads of the Cullen family. Carlisle is a compassionate doctor at Forks General Hospital and Esme is a warm-hearted stay at home mom/grandma.

Edward & Bella Cullen- Edward is Carlisle and Esme's oldest son and Renesmee, William and Elizabeth's father and Bella's husband. He's also the family's mind reader. Bella is Edward's wife, Renesmee, William and Elizabeth's mother and a mental shield.

Renesmee Carlie Cullen- Renesmee is the oldest of Bella and Edward's children. She is older than William by a year. Renesmee (Nessie, Ness or May) can show people her thoughts by touching them. She has curly bronze hair and chocolate brown eyes. She is Aiden's mate. She ended her relationship with Jacob when she realized he was cheating on her. She drives a green Sedan.

Elizabeth Clarissa Cullen- Elizabeth (Liz or Beth) is the youngest of Bella and Edward's children. She can sense danger before it happens. Her hair is dark brown and her eyes are emerald green. She is Christopher's mate. She drives a silver Ferrari.

William Spencer Cullen- William (Will) is Edward and Bella's only son and the middle child. He is able to teleport himself and anyone else, anywhere he pleases. He has bronze hair and gold eyes. William mostly resembles Edward. He also has Edward's temper and is protective of his sisters and Sylvia. He hates it when people mess with his family. He is Sylvia's mate. He drives a black Corvette.

Rosalie & Emmett Hale- Rosalie (Rose) is sometimes considered vain, but isn't vain most of the time. She is misunderstood. She is Emmett's wife and Sylvia, Christopher and Madeline's mother. Emmett is known as the strongest Cullen, physical wise. He is Rosalie's husband and Sylvia, Christopher and Madeline's father.

Sylvia Theresa Hale- Sylvia (Syl) is Christopher's twin sister, but since she is older than him by a few minutes, she is the oldest of Emmett and Rosalie's children. Sylvia can communicate with people through her mind, she's a telepathist. She has curly blond hair and pale green eyes. Sylvia doesn't always get along with Alice and Jasper's daughter, Elena. Sylvia is William's mate. She drives a bright purple BMW.

Christopher Alexander Hale- Christopher (Chris) is Sylvia's twin brother, but is younger than her by a few minutes, making him Emmett and Rosalie's middle child. He doesn't have a gift, but is a skilled fighter. His hair is blond and his eyes are pale green. Christopher is Elizabeth's mate. He drives a black Sedan.

Madeline Celistia Hale- Madeline (Maddie) is the youngest of Rosalie and Emmet's children. She can see a person's aura. She also has curly blond hair and pale green eyes. She is Cameron's mate. She drives a bright red Corvette.

Alice & Jasper Whitlock- Alice (sometimes referred to as pixie, Tinkerbell, annoying little vampire, evil pixie and frightening little monster) can see the future. She is Jasper's wife and Elena and Cameron's mother. Jasper is able to influence the emotions of those around him. He is Alice's husband and Elena and Cameron's father. He is also Jasmine's biological father. Alice is NOT Jasmine's biological mother.

Elena Katherine Whitlock- Elena (Lena) is the oldest between her, her brother, and half-sister. Elena has honey blond hair that falls to her shoulders in curls and bright blue eyes, like Jasper's were when he was human. Her face, aside from her eyes, resembles Alice. She is fearless and quick, like Jasper, but graceful like Alice. She is considered the most powerful out of the children because she can raise the dead. She has a Southern accent, like Jasper. She doesn't always get along with Rosalie and Emmett's oldest daughter, Sylvia. She is Damon's mate. She drives a light blue Porsche.

Cameron Vincenzo Whitlock- Cameron (Cam) is the second-youngest and is an amazing tracker. He has jet black hair and bright blue eyes, like Jasper's used to be. He has a Southern accent, like Jasper and just like Jasper; he doesn't speak with it often. Cameron is Madeline's mate. He drives a black Aston Martian Vanquish.

Jasmine Amelia Whitlock – Jasmine (Jas) is Jasper's biological daughter; however Alice is NOT her biological daughter. Jasmine's real mother abandoned her right before Jasper went off to war. She was then taken and changed by a half vampire and is now a half vampire herself. It seems a little strange, but oh well. After her change, she went to Romania to try and find Jasper. She then headed to Forks and found the man that raised her as a little girl. She is accepted into the family fairly quickly and Alice treats her like a second daughter even though she knows that Jasmine was the product of Jasper sleeping with another woman. Jasmine has the ability to control people's minds and make them forget things. She can compel anyone she pleases. Jasmine is Stefan's mate. Her hair is honey blond and her eyes are pale green. She is Elena and Cameron's half-sister and is the youngest. She drives a black Audi Coupe.

Damon- Damon (called D by the boys and sometime by the girls) is Elena's soul mate. He has dark brown hair and pale blue eyes. He's a half-vampire, like Elena, Sylvia, Elizabeth, Madeline, Renesmee, William, Christopher and Cameron. Damon is actually an ex-member of the Volturi, who are now dead. Damon helped the Cullen family escape the Volturi's clutches, five years ago. He doesn't have a car yet.

Aiden- Aiden (called A by the boys and sometimes by the girls) is Renesmee's soul mate. He has dark brown hair and green eyes. Like Damon, Aiden was a member f the guard. He's a half-vampire. When Elena first met him, he came across as a jerk, but he's very sweet. He doesn't have a car yet.

Stefan- Stefan (called Stef by the boys and sometimes by the girls) is a full vampire. He has golden eyes and dark hair. He only feeds on animals. He is Jasmine's soul mate. He doesn't have a car yet.

* * *

Chapter Eleven

The First Wedding

(Jasmine-POV)

It was now the day of my sister's wedding and everyone was here, from the Denali coven to the Spanish coven to the coven from England. Every vampire in the world decided to watch as Elena and Damon got married. Everyone was here except one very important person, Taylor Smith, Elena's best friend. Taylor had called in and said that she couldn't make it. Elena was upset over it, but decided that it was nothing and that she would see Taylor soon.

Right now Elizabeth, Madeline, Sylvia, Renesmee and I were upstairs in Elena's old bedroom getting ready. Sylvia, Madeline, Elizabeth and I were bridesmaids while Renesmee was the maid of honour. William, Cameron, Christopher and Stefan were all groomsmen, while Aiden was the best man.

Dad came upstairs with Mom fifteen minutes later to check up on us.

"Girls, are you ready?" Mom asked as she entered.

"Well we are, but Elena's freaking out. You know the pre-wedding nerves," Renesmee replied.

"I'll go and console her," Mom replied as she walked toward the dresser.

I tried not to listen to their conversation; instead I turned my attention to Dad. "So, Dad is Aunt Rosalie playing the piano?" I asked.

"No, tonight, for the first time in centuries your Aunt Rosalie and Uncle Edward are playing a duet on the piano," Dad replied.

"I'm ready," Elena announced, "I can do this, I can do this. Just keep thinking positive."

Elena grasped Dad's arm and told us the order we were to go downstairs. Stefan and I were going first, then Madeline and Cameron, then Sylvia and William, then Renesmee and Aiden and finally Elena and Dad. The intro music began and we walked downstairs. Elena and Dad stepped through the large doors and cameras flashed. I looked at my sister, she only had eyes for Damon and when I looked at Damon, he was looking at my sister. The minister was one of Grandpa's friends and after the traditional vows; it was time for Elena and Damon to say the vows they had written for each other.

Damon was first, "Elena, I was once just another Volturi member that didn't want to be there in castle in the first place, but I knew I couldn't leave. I didn't know that when I set foot into the room you were being held in that my life would forever be changed. You're all I've ever wanted and you and your family are all I'll ever need. You brought me hope. You brought your love. You brought your family, who welcomed me with open arms. Elena Katherine Whitlock, I love you and will for the rest of eternity."

It was now Elena's turn and I could see the tears beginning to form in her eyes. "Damon, what can I say? You're the one of the people that I know will protect me and stand by me. You're the one who brought out of my depression. You're the one that can make me laugh, smile, and keep me sane and safe. Without you, I can't breathe, let alone live. Damon, I love you and will for the rest of eternity."

The minister pronounced them man and wife and Damon and Elena kissed. It was a sweet short kiss. The crowd cheered and my family and I were the first ones to hug Elena and Damon. The Denali clan approached us.

"Edward, nice to see you again," Tanya mused, "Bella."

"Good to see you as well Tanya," Uncle Edward replied.

"Tanya," Aunt Bella nodded.

"So this is your oldest daughter, Alice?" Carmen asked as Mom nodded, "My word, she's a beauty with your face, Jasper's eyes, hair color and curls."

The Spanish, England and French covens approached us next. The Spanish coven included Valerie, Vance, Nicholas, Lilith and Terrance. The England coven included Millicent, Matthew, Carol and Cedric. The French coven was made up by Ella, Eric, Richard, and Flora.

"Elena, I'm so happy for you," Ella gushed. Eric's arm was around her waist.

"Welcome to the family Damon. The French coven, England coven and my own coven consider ourselves the extended family of the Cullens," Valerie explained.

"Well we better get a move on, they're other people waiting in line and we're standing here, hogging the bride and groom," Carol told us as she and Cedric headed off toward the dance floor. Matthew and Millicent followed suit. The coven of England joined them soon after.

"How are things in Spain?" I asked Terrance. Terrance was the only single member of the Spanish coven. Everyone knew it.

"Still the same as ever Jasmine," Terrance replied.

"See any potential girlfriends here Terrance?" Sylvia asked as she walked over to us. William was busy chatting to Dad's friend Peter.

"Ha, ha, very funny Sylvia," Terrance replied sarcastically as he rolled his eyes.

"I'm sure you'll find your one true love someday Terrance," I assured him. Sylvia walked off. She probably wanted to dance with William.

(Elena-POV)

I danced with everyone and then Damon and I left for our honeymoon. I knew I made a mistake letting Mom pack my things because Damon wanted the location to be a surprise. At least Aunt Bella controlled Mom or so she told me.

Damon and I got in his sleek, black Lexus and drove away.

* * *

AN: Nex chapter will be up soon. Please review. Please.


	12. Pure Bliss

AN: This is the Coven list. It's still kind of like the family tree, only the Spanish, Englander and French covens have been added. Discalimer is obvious, but I own the Englander coven, Spainsh coven, French coven, Elena, Damon, Madeline, Cameron, Jasmine, Stefan, Sylvia, William, Elizabeth, Christopher, Taylor, and Aiden. Enjoy!

The Covens of the World (this'll be at the beginning of every chapter):

The Olympic Coven:

The Olympic Coven consists of all our favourite vegetarian vampires. This coven proved the impossible to be possible because of Sylvia, Christopher, Elena, William, Cameron, Elizabeth and Madeline. They were all born after their respective mother's change. Because they proved the impossible to be possible, they were taken prisoner by the Volturi. But they were also taken prisoner because Maria wanted Jasper back and wouldn't take no for an answer. Cameron and Christopher were taken to Alaska by Maria. Attempting to save her brother and cousin, Elena summoned her zombie servants. Aro was amazed by her gift, but realized what she was doing and had Jane use her gift on her. Hearing their Queen's screams the dead tried to help her, but vanished before they could free their Queen. Elena was taken away and was punished for her attempt to save her brother and cousin by being poisoned. Cameron and Christopher were taken to Alaska and were tortured there by Maria. Maria buried Christopher alive and threatened Cameron. The Cullens escaped with the help of Damon. Jasper torched the palace. They all raced to save Cameron and Christopher. Madeline led her family right to Christopher. They found Christopher in a hole. He was unconscious, but came around and went with the rest of the Cullens to look for Cameron. They found him in a clearing, but Maria was threatening to snap his neck if Jasper didn't join her. Elena and Damon managed to sneak up behind Maria and when Jasper refused, Elena and Damon pulled Maria away from Cameron. They restrained her and Jasper snapped her neck and set her on fire. The family returned to the mansion and Damon and Elena kissed for the first time. Over the next few years, Renesmee felt left out. She didn't have a mate because she ended her relationship with Jacob because he was cheating on her. Then she met Aiden and found her other half. Jasper's daughter, Jasmine returned. Elena met a human girl from fairy decent. Her name was Taylor Smith and Carlisle's sister, Helen was after her blood. Elena, Alice, Jasmine, Elizabeth, and Renesmee took Taylor to a hotel in Texas to lay low for a while, Esme, Rosalie and Sylvia guarded Taylor's home in Forks and Carlisle, Edward, Emmett, Jasper, William, Christopher, Cameron and Damon went after Helen. Damon and Christopher went to Texas to help Alice, Elena and Elizabeth while Renesmee and Jasmine wet back to Forks to help Esme, Sylvia and Rosalie. The Cullens laid a trap for Helen and sprung it on her. They killed her and went home. But, all wasn't well after that, William had been bitten by Helen and was dying at while Sylvia could only watch. He pulled through. Christopher had to see Elizabeth unconscious while she saw her worst nightmare. The Olympic Coven has overcome much and they have stood together through it all.

Carlisle & Esme Cullen- heads of the Cullen family. Carlisle is a compassionate doctor at Forks General Hospital and Esme is a warm-hearted stay at home mom/grandma.

Edward & Bella Cullen- Edward is Carlisle and Esme's oldest son and Renesmee, William and Elizabeth's father and Bella's husband. He's also the family's mind reader. Bella is Edward's wife, Renesmee, William and Elizabeth's mother and a mental shield.

Renesmee Carlie Cullen- Renesmee is the oldest of Bella and Edward's children. She is older than William by a year. Renesmee (Nessie, Ness or May) can show people her thoughts by touching them. She has curly bronze hair and chocolate brown eyes. She is Aiden's mate. She ended her relationship with Jacob when she realized he was cheating on her. She drives a green Sedan.

Elizabeth Clarissa Cullen- Elizabeth (Liz or Beth) is the youngest of Bella and Edward's children. She can sense danger before it happens. Her hair is dark brown and her eyes are emerald green. She is Christopher's mate. She drives a silver Ferrari.

William Spencer Cullen- William (Will) is Edward and Bella's only son and the middle child. He is able to teleport himself and anyone else, anywhere he pleases. He has bronze hair and gold eyes. William mostly resembles Edward. He also has Edward's temper and is protective of his sisters and Sylvia. He hates it when people mess with his family. He is Sylvia's mate. He drives a black Corvette.

Rosalie & Emmett Hale- Rosalie (Rose) is sometimes considered vain, but isn't vain most of the time. She is misunderstood. She is Emmett's wife and Sylvia, Christopher and Madeline's mother. Emmett is known as the strongest Cullen, physical wise. He is Rosalie's husband and Sylvia, Christopher and Madeline's father.

Sylvia Theresa Hale- Sylvia (Syl) is Christopher's twin sister, but since she is older than him by a few minutes, she is the oldest of Emmett and Rosalie's children. Sylvia can communicate with people through her mind, she's a telepathist. She has curly blond hair and pale green eyes. Sylvia doesn't always get along with Alice and Jasper's daughter, Elena. Sylvia is William's mate. She drives a bright purple BMW.

Christopher Alexander Hale- Christopher (Chris) is Sylvia's twin brother, but is younger than her by a few minutes, making him Emmett and Rosalie's middle child. He doesn't have a gift, but is a skilled fighter. His hair is blond and his eyes are pale green. Christopher is Elizabeth's mate. He drives a black Sedan.

Madeline Celistia Hale- Madeline (Maddie) is the youngest of Rosalie and Emmet's children. She can see a person's aura. She also has curly blond hair and pale green eyes. She is Cameron's mate. She drives a bright red Corvette.

Alice & Jasper Whitlock- Alice (sometimes referred to as pixie, Tinkerbell, annoying little vampire, evil pixie and frightening little monster) can see the future. She is Jasper's wife and Elena and Cameron's mother. Jasper is able to influence the emotions of those around him. He is Alice's husband and Elena and Cameron's father. He is also Jasmine's biological father. Alice is NOT Jasmine's biological mother.

Elena Katherine Whitlock- Elena (Lena) is the oldest between her, her brother, and half-sister. Elena has honey blond hair that falls to her shoulders in curls and bright blue eyes, like Jasper's were when he was human. Her face, aside from her eyes, resembles Alice. She is fearless and quick, like Jasper, but graceful like Alice. She is considered the most powerful out of the children because she can raise the dead. She has a Southern accent, like Jasper. She doesn't always get along with Rosalie and Emmett's oldest daughter, Sylvia. She is Damon's mate. She drives a light blue Porsche.

Cameron Vincenzo Whitlock- Cameron (Cam) is the second-youngest and is an amazing tracker. He has jet black hair and bright blue eyes, like Jasper's used to be. He has a Southern accent, like Jasper and just like Jasper; he doesn't speak with it often. Cameron is Madeline's mate. He drives a black Aston Martian Vanquish.

Jasmine Amelia Whitlock – Jasmine (Jas) is Jasper's biological daughter; however Alice is NOT her biological daughter. Jasmine's real mother abandoned her right before Jasper went off to war. She was then taken and changed by a half vampire and is now a half vampire herself. It seems a little strange, but oh well. After her change, she went to Romania to try and find Jasper. She then headed to Forks and found the man that raised her as a little girl. She is accepted into the family fairly quickly and Alice treats her like a second daughter even though she knows that Jasmine was the product of Jasper sleeping with another woman. Jasmine has the ability to control people's minds and make them forget things. She can compel anyone she pleases. Jasmine is Stefan's mate. Her hair is honey blond and her eyes are pale green. She is Elena and Cameron's half-sister and is the youngest. She drives a black Audi Coupe.

Damon- Damon (called D by the boys and sometime by the girls) is Elena's soul mate. He has dark brown hair and pale blue eyes. He's a half-vampire, like Elena, Sylvia, Elizabeth, Madeline, Renesmee, William, Christopher and Cameron. Damon is actually an ex-member of the Volturi, who are now dead. Damon helped the Cullen family escape the Volturi's clutches, five years ago. He doesn't have a car yet.

Aiden- Aiden (called A by the boys and sometimes by the girls) is Renesmee's soul mate. He has dark brown hair and green eyes. Like Damon, Aiden was a member f the guard. He's a half-vampire. When Elena first met him, he came across as a jerk, but he's very sweet. He doesn't have a car yet.

Stefan- Stefan (called Stef by the boys and sometimes by the girls) is a full vampire. He has golden eyes and dark hair. He only feeds on animals. He is Jasmine's soul mate. He doesn't have a car yet.

The Spanish Coven:

The Spanish coven come from Spain and are the same size as the Cullens were when it was just Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Edward, and Rosalie. They are all close to the Cullens and visit whenever they can. Their accents are very noticeable. They're all vegetarian vampires and it binds them to the Cullen family.

Valerie- Valerie is called "Val" by her friends and was changed after a car accident in Spain. She was changed at age twenty-four. She began the Spanish coven. Though she may not look it, she is the leader of the Spanish Coven. She is strong willed and clever. With her mate, Vance by her side, she can do just about anything.

Vance- is Valerie's mate. He was changed by Valerie after a plane crash. He was found by Valerie at the crash site, barely breathing. He thought he was dead and that she was an angel. Valerie saw something in him and changed him. Vance was turned at age twenty-four. Later, they fell in love and were married. Vance is fairly quiet, but will speak when he has something to say.

Lilith- is Nicholas' mate. She was changed by Valerie. Valerie found Lilith barely alive in an alley. Lilith had been stabbed a few times and was close to death. Valerie changed her. She was changed at age seventeen. Lilith is determined to do what is right. She is focused on making the world a better place. She is very eco-friendly.

Nicholas- is Lilith's mate. He was changed by Valerie because Lilith was scared that she'd end up killing him. He was found by Lilith in the remains of a building that had been burned down. It was a miracle that the venom healed him. He was changed at age seventeen. Nicholas is silent yet strong. He balances Lilith out perfectly.

Terrance- has no mate. He was poisoned by an enemy while he was human. Valerie found him in a hospital, while she worked there. She bit him and he's been living with her coven ever since. He was changed at age eighteen.

The Coven of England:

The Coven of England is also very close to the Cullens. This coven is the same size as the Egyptian Coven. They are also vegetarian vampires. The Englanders admire the Cullens and their ability to overcome anything fate throws at them.

Cedric- is Carol's mate. He was a victim of a deadly disease and a vampire took pity on him and changed him. He was changed at age twenty-three. He created the Englander Coven. Cedric is clever and is also a very good hunter. He is so silent that even vampires have a hard time hearing him.

Carol- is Cedric's mate. She was found by Cedric in the woods. She'd been abandoned there by an attacker and was left to die. Cedric changed her. She was changed at age twenty-three. Carol is considered to be like Esme. She's very sweet and caring.

Millicent- is called "Millie" by her friends. She is Matthew's mate. She was changed by Cedric because Carol wanted children around the house. Cedric and Carol found Millicent in a ditch at the side of a road. She had been raped and was left there to die. Carol felt awful and couldn't stand to watch the girl die, so she asked Cedric to change her, which Cedric happily agreed to. Millicent was changed at age seventeen. She is intelligent and knows things that others don't.

Matthew- is called "Matt" by his friends. He was actually about to be a vampire's meal, but Cedric, Carol and Millicent stopped it. He woke up to his new life and fell madly in love with Millicent. Matthew is very well read. He's read nearly every book ever written.

The French Coven:

The French Coven is another group of vegetarian vampires. They are also close to the Cullens.

Ella- was changed by the Volturi in hopes that she would have a gift; she didn't so they sent her away to France. The Volturi were merciful toward her. She was changed at age twenty-five. Ella was the beginning of the French Coven. She is well read and clever.

Eric- is Ella's mate and was changed when she found him on a battlefield. He was dying and she saved him. Eric was changed at age twenty-five. He is very strong and fun-loving.

Richard- is Flora's mate and was changed when Eric worked at the hospital by Eric. Richard was dying because of the influenza. Eric saved him and took him home to Ella. Richard was changed at age seventeen.

Flora- is called "Flo" by her friends and is Richard's mate. She was changed at age seventeen by Ella, who found the poor girl on a hunting trip. The scars and bruises on her skin were because of abuse. She was left there to die by her father. Ella bit her and promised that she'd take care of her and Flora has lived with Ella and Eric ever since. She fell in love with Richard shortly after her change.

* * *

Chapter Twelve

Pure Bliss

(Elena-POV)

I sat in the Lexus and listened to the song that was playing on the car's stereo. It was Off the Chain by Selena Gomez. It was one of my favourite songs.

_Twisted,_  
_you've shaken my existence,_  
_When I'm with you baby this is,_  
_All I've come to know._

_Running,_  
_I didn't see it coming,_  
_Blinded it's so stunning,_  
_I don't wanna let you go._

_A thousand church bells ringing,_  
_I can hear the angels singing,_  
_when you call my name,_  
_your love is off the chain._  
_The chemistry is crazy,_  
_and you make me feel amazing,_  
_And I can't explain,_  
_your love is off the chain._

_Your love, your love, your love,_  
_your love, your love, your love._

_Coming,_  
_Just keep the magic coming,_  
_you've got me baby crushing,_  
_But it feels like so much more._

_Just when,_  
_When I least expected,_  
_you make it feel so epic,_  
_Like nothing I've felt before._

_A thousand church bells ringing,_  
_I can hear the angels singing,_  
_when you call my name,_  
_your love is off the chain._  
_The chemistry is crazy,_  
_and you make me feel amazing,_  
_And I can't explain,_  
_your love is off the chain._

_Your love, your love, your love,_  
_your love, your love, your love._

_I'm not the type who gets crazy for someone,_  
_Alter me, tripping on it next to nothing,_  
_Guarded my heart like a diamond ring,_  
_But love, your love changes everything._

_Everything is changed,_  
_everything is changed,_  
_everything is changed,_  
_your love is off the chain._

_Everything is changed,_  
_everything is changed,_  
_now everything is changed,_  
_your..._

_A thousand church bells ringing,_  
_I can hear the angels singing,_  
_when you call my name,_  
_your love is off the chain._  
_The chemistry is crazy,_  
_and you make me feel amazing,_  
_And I can't explain,_  
_your love is off the chain._

_Your love, your love, your love,_  
_your love, your love, your love._

_Your love, your love, your love, love,_  
_your love, your love, your love, love,_  
_your love, your love, your love, love._

The song ended and Damon pulled up to a pier. We got onto my family's yacht and took off into the open ocean. After around fifteen minutes, Damon spoke, "Elena, look over there." I looked out into the open sea and saw an island_._

"Elena, welcome to Isle Elena," Damon told me. Isle _Elena_?

"You bought me an island?" I asked.

"Yes, yes I did," Damon replied. We docked then and Damon jumped down onto the dock. He grabbed my hand and helped me down. But before my feet touched the dock, he scooped me up in his arms, bridal style.

"Aren't you supposed to wait until we reach the front porch?" I asked.

"Not necessarily," Damon replied, "You did tell me once that you enjoyed being in my arms." I didn't reply to that. I couldn't argue when I knew he was right.

Damon ran through the woods and stopped when he reached the door of a cottage. He opened the front door and set me down on my feet. He left to get the luggage and two seconds later he was back. It was now evening and the moon was full. Damon seemed to be hesitant. I didn't understand why. It wasn't like this was the first time we'd done this. However, it was the first time that we would ever cross the line that we had drew in the sand. Damon was always concerned that we were going too far and tonight was the night that he'd have to forget those concerns. Realizing all of this, I became a little nervous.

"Lena," he whispered my nickname as a child, "I really hope you aren't regretting this."

"Damon, I'm not. I don't regret any of it, falling in love with you, kissing you, helping you with your gift in the woods, making love with you. I'm not losing anything here. All I'm doing is winning your heart," I replied, "You aren't having any regrets are you?"

"No, never, Elena," Damon assured me.

He kissed my lips, sweetly. At least, it started out as a sweet kiss. Seconds later, it grew more heated and passionate, until we were undressing each other and lying on the bed. He was on top of me and my hair was pooling a sea of curly blond on the pillow. My deep blue eyes were locked on his pale blue ones. He trailed kisses along my neck. I gasped quietly at how he made me feel. He kept trailing kisses along my jaw and finally made it to my lips. The kiss was passionate, deep and heated. The only emotions in the room were sheer bliss, adoration, devotion, passion and most importantly love. Out of everything I'd experienced with Damon, this night made my top ten.

He rolled off of me, so he was laying down next to me. His pale blue eyes locked on mine.

"Elena," he whispered as he wrapped his arms around me. I leaned my head on his chest and the sound of his heartbeat lulled me to sleep.

* * *

AN: Next chapter will have a return in it. Who do you think is going to return? Answer in your review. Please review. Please.


	13. Warning of Danger

AN: This is the return of one of the OCs. Disclaimer is obvious. Enjoy!

The Covens of the World (this'll be at the beginning of every chapter):

The Olympic Coven:

The Olympic Coven consists of all our favourite vegetarian vampires. This coven proved the impossible to be possible because of Sylvia, Christopher, Elena, William, Cameron, Elizabeth and Madeline. They were all born after their respective mother's change. Because they proved the impossible to be possible, they were taken prisoner by the Volturi. But they were also taken prisoner because Maria wanted Jasper back and wouldn't take no for an answer. Cameron and Christopher were taken to Alaska by Maria. Attempting to save her brother and cousin, Elena summoned her zombie servants. Aro was amazed by her gift, but realized what she was doing and had Jane use her gift on her. Hearing their Queen's screams the dead tried to help her, but vanished before they could free their Queen. Elena was taken away and was punished for her attempt to save her brother and cousin by being poisoned. Cameron and Christopher were taken to Alaska and were tortured there by Maria. Maria buried Christopher alive and threatened Cameron. The Cullens escaped with the help of Damon. Jasper torched the palace. They all raced to save Cameron and Christopher. Madeline led her family right to Christopher. They found Christopher in a hole. He was unconscious, but came around and went with the rest of the Cullens to look for Cameron. They found him in a clearing, but Maria was threatening to snap his neck if Jasper didn't join her. Elena and Damon managed to sneak up behind Maria and when Jasper refused, Elena and Damon pulled Maria away from Cameron. They restrained her and Jasper snapped her neck and set her on fire. The family returned to the mansion and Damon and Elena kissed for the first time. Over the next few years, Renesmee felt left out. She didn't have a mate because she ended her relationship with Jacob because he was cheating on her. Then she met Aiden and found her other half. Jasper's daughter, Jasmine returned. Elena met a human girl from fairy decent. Her name was Taylor Smith and Carlisle's sister, Helen was after her blood. Elena, Alice, Jasmine, Elizabeth, and Renesmee took Taylor to a hotel in Texas to lay low for a while, Esme, Rosalie and Sylvia guarded Taylor's home in Forks and Carlisle, Edward, Emmett, Jasper, William, Christopher, Cameron and Damon went after Helen. Damon and Christopher went to Texas to help Alice, Elena and Elizabeth while Renesmee and Jasmine wet back to Forks to help Esme, Sylvia and Rosalie. The Cullens laid a trap for Helen and sprung it on her. They killed her and went home. But, all wasn't well after that, William had been bitten by Helen and was dying at while Sylvia could only watch. He pulled through. Christopher had to see Elizabeth unconscious while she saw her worst nightmare. The Olympic Coven has overcome much and they have stood together through it all.

Carlisle & Esme Cullen- heads of the Cullen family. Carlisle is a compassionate doctor at Forks General Hospital and Esme is a warm-hearted stay at home mom/grandma.

Edward & Bella Cullen- Edward is Carlisle and Esme's oldest son and Renesmee, William and Elizabeth's father and Bella's husband. He's also the family's mind reader. Bella is Edward's wife, Renesmee, William and Elizabeth's mother and a mental shield.

Renesmee Carlie Cullen- Renesmee is the oldest of Bella and Edward's children. She is older than William by a year. Renesmee (Nessie, Ness or May) can show people her thoughts by touching them. She has curly bronze hair and chocolate brown eyes. She is Aiden's mate. She ended her relationship with Jacob when she realized he was cheating on her. She drives a green Sedan.

Elizabeth Clarissa Cullen- Elizabeth (Liz or Beth) is the youngest of Bella and Edward's children. She can sense danger before it happens. Her hair is dark brown and her eyes are emerald green. She is Christopher's mate. She drives a silver Ferrari.

William Spencer Cullen- William (Will) is Edward and Bella's only son and the middle child. He is able to teleport himself and anyone else, anywhere he pleases. He has bronze hair and gold eyes. William mostly resembles Edward. He also has Edward's temper and is protective of his sisters and Sylvia. He hates it when people mess with his family. He is Sylvia's mate. He drives a black Corvette.

Rosalie & Emmett Hale- Rosalie (Rose) is sometimes considered vain, but isn't vain most of the time. She is misunderstood. She is Emmett's wife and Sylvia, Christopher and Madeline's mother. Emmett is known as the strongest Cullen, physical wise. He is Rosalie's husband and Sylvia, Christopher and Madeline's father.

Sylvia Theresa Hale- Sylvia (Syl) is Christopher's twin sister, but since she is older than him by a few minutes, she is the oldest of Emmett and Rosalie's children. Sylvia can communicate with people through her mind, she's a telepathist. She has curly blond hair and pale green eyes. Sylvia doesn't always get along with Alice and Jasper's daughter, Elena. Sylvia is William's mate. She drives a bright purple BMW.

Christopher Alexander Hale- Christopher (Chris) is Sylvia's twin brother, but is younger than her by a few minutes, making him Emmett and Rosalie's middle child. He doesn't have a gift, but is a skilled fighter. His hair is blond and his eyes are pale green. Christopher is Elizabeth's mate. He drives a black Sedan.

Madeline Celistia Hale- Madeline (Maddie) is the youngest of Rosalie and Emmet's children. She can see a person's aura. She also has curly blond hair and pale green eyes. She is Cameron's mate. She drives a bright red Corvette.

Alice & Jasper Whitlock- Alice (sometimes referred to as pixie, Tinkerbell, annoying little vampire, evil pixie and frightening little monster) can see the future. She is Jasper's wife and Elena and Cameron's mother. Jasper is able to influence the emotions of those around him. He is Alice's husband and Elena and Cameron's father. He is also Jasmine's biological father. Alice is NOT Jasmine's biological mother.

Elena Katherine Whitlock- Elena (Lena) is the oldest between her, her brother, and half-sister. Elena has honey blond hair that falls to her shoulders in curls and bright blue eyes, like Jasper's were when he was human. Her face, aside from her eyes, resembles Alice. She is fearless and quick, like Jasper, but graceful like Alice. She is considered the most powerful out of the children because she can raise the dead. She has a Southern accent, like Jasper. She doesn't always get along with Rosalie and Emmett's oldest daughter, Sylvia. She is Damon's mate. She drives a light blue Porsche.

Cameron Vincenzo Whitlock- Cameron (Cam) is the second-youngest and is an amazing tracker. He has jet black hair and bright blue eyes, like Jasper's used to be. He has a Southern accent, like Jasper and just like Jasper; he doesn't speak with it often. Cameron is Madeline's mate. He drives a black Aston Martian Vanquish.

Jasmine Amelia Whitlock – Jasmine (Jas) is Jasper's biological daughter; however Alice is NOT her biological daughter. Jasmine's real mother abandoned her right before Jasper went off to war. She was then taken and changed by a half vampire and is now a half vampire herself. It seems a little strange, but oh well. After her change, she went to Romania to try and find Jasper. She then headed to Forks and found the man that raised her as a little girl. She is accepted into the family fairly quickly and Alice treats her like a second daughter even though she knows that Jasmine was the product of Jasper sleeping with another woman. Jasmine has the ability to control people's minds and make them forget things. She can compel anyone she pleases. Jasmine is Stefan's mate. Her hair is honey blond and her eyes are pale green. She is Elena and Cameron's half-sister and is the youngest. She drives a black Audi Coupe.

Damon- Damon (called D by the boys and sometime by the girls) is Elena's soul mate. He has dark brown hair and pale blue eyes. He's a half-vampire, like Elena, Sylvia, Elizabeth, Madeline, Renesmee, William, Christopher and Cameron. Damon is actually an ex-member of the Volturi, who are now dead. Damon helped the Cullen family escape the Volturi's clutches, five years ago. He doesn't have a car yet.

Aiden- Aiden (called A by the boys and sometimes by the girls) is Renesmee's soul mate. He has dark brown hair and green eyes. Like Damon, Aiden was a member f the guard. He's a half-vampire. When Elena first met him, he came across as a jerk, but he's very sweet. He doesn't have a car yet.

Stefan- Stefan (called Stef by the boys and sometimes by the girls) is a full vampire. He has golden eyes and dark hair. He only feeds on animals. He is Jasmine's soul mate. He doesn't have a car yet.

The Spanish Coven:

The Spanish coven come from Spain and are the same size as the Cullens were when it was just Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Edward, and Rosalie. They are all close to the Cullens and visit whenever they can. Their accents are very noticeable. They're all vegetarian vampires and it binds them to the Cullen family.

Valerie- Valerie is called "Val" by her friends and was changed after a car accident in Spain. She was changed at age twenty-four. She began the Spanish coven. Though she may not look it, she is the leader of the Spanish Coven. She is strong willed and clever. With her mate, Vance by her side, she can do just about anything.

Vance- is Valerie's mate. He was changed by Valerie after a plane crash. He was found by Valerie at the crash site, barely breathing. He thought he was dead and that she was an angel. Valerie saw something in him and changed him. Vance was turned at age twenty-four. Later, they fell in love and were married. Vance is fairly quiet, but will speak when he has something to say.

Lilith- is Nicholas' mate. She was changed by Valerie. Valerie found Lilith barely alive in an alley. Lilith had been stabbed a few times and was close to death. Valerie changed her. She was changed at age seventeen. Lilith is determined to do what is right. She is focused on making the world a better place. She is very eco-friendly.

Nicholas- is Lilith's mate. He was changed by Valerie because Lilith was scared that she'd end up killing him. He was found by Lilith in the remains of a building that had been burned down. It was a miracle that the venom healed him. He was changed at age seventeen. Nicholas is silent yet strong. He balances Lilith out perfectly.

Terrance- has no mate. He was poisoned by an enemy while he was human. Valerie found him in a hospital, while she worked there. She bit him and he's been living with her coven ever since. He was changed at age eighteen.

The Coven of England:

The Coven of England is also very close to the Cullens. This coven is the same size as the Egyptian Coven. They are also vegetarian vampires. The Englanders admire the Cullens and their ability to overcome anything fate throws at them.

Cedric- is Carol's mate. He was a victim of a deadly disease and a vampire took pity on him and changed him. He was changed at age twenty-three. He created the Englander Coven. Cedric is clever and is also a very good hunter. He is so silent that even vampires have a hard time hearing him.

Carol- is Cedric's mate. She was found by Cedric in the woods. She'd been abandoned there by an attacker and was left to die. Cedric changed her. She was changed at age twenty-three. Carol is considered to be like Esme. She's very sweet and caring.

Millicent- is called "Millie" by her friends. She is Matthew's mate. She was changed by Cedric because Carol wanted children around the house. Cedric and Carol found Millicent in a ditch at the side of a road. She had been raped and was left there to die. Carol felt awful and couldn't stand to watch the girl die, so she asked Cedric to change her, which Cedric happily agreed to. Millicent was changed at age seventeen. She is intelligent and knows things that others don't.

Matthew- is called "Matt" by his friends. He was actually about to be a vampire's meal, but Cedric, Carol and Millicent stopped it. He woke up to his new life and fell madly in love with Millicent. Matthew is very well read. He's read nearly every book ever written.

The French Coven:

The French Coven is another group of vegetarian vampires. They are also close to the Cullens.

Ella- was changed by the Volturi in hopes that she would have a gift; she didn't so they sent her away to France. The Volturi were merciful toward her. She was changed at age twenty-five. Ella was the beginning of the French Coven. She is well read and clever.

Eric- is Ella's mate and was changed when she found him on a battlefield. He was dying and she saved him. Eric was changed at age twenty-five. He is very strong and fun-loving.

Richard- is Flora's mate and was changed when Eric worked at the hospital by Eric. Richard was dying because of the influenza. Eric saved him and took him home to Ella. Richard was changed at age seventeen.

Flora- is called "Flo" by her friends and is Richard's mate. She was changed at age seventeen by Ella, who found the poor girl on a hunting trip. The scars and bruises on her skin were because of abuse. She was left there to die by her father. Ella bit her and promised that she'd take care of her and Flora has lived with Ella and Eric ever since. She fell in love with Richard shortly after her change.

* * *

Chapter Thirteen

Warning of Danger

(Jasmine-POV)

It was now Wednesday, and Elena and Damon were still on their honeymoon. Mom and Dad still hadn't used the tickets to France that Cameron, Elena and I had given them for their wedding anniversary. I thought it was because they were to attached to everyone in the family and didn't want to leave. Another reason could have been that if they left it would remind them of when the Volturi came for Renesmee.

I heard a knock on the door. I smelt the scent. Vampire. Something about the scent was familiar, but I couldn't quite place it. I opened the door cautiously. To my utter shock and surprise, Taylor stood on the front porch.

"Hi Jas," she greeted me in a soft melodic voice.

"Taylor? What...how...when...why...who..." my voice trailed off.

"I don't know why, all I know is that I was walking home from a day at Yale, when I was pulled into an alley by a man. I saw his face and knew he was a vampire. His eyes were a deep red. I got scared and tried to run. The red eyes reminded of that day in the clearing, when those three vampires were after me. He caught up to me in seconds, bit my neck and tossed me aside. He must have been thirsty because he was preparing to pounce, but another vampire appeared and stopped him. They left me there to die. When I woke up, the first thing I did was run into the woods. I fed a little, but I still don't know how to hunt. I only fed enough so that I could get here without going crazy. I need to see Elena," she told me.

"I'm sorry Taylor, but she isn't here. She and Damon are on Isle Elena for their honeymoon," I replied, "But the others are here."

"Why me Jas" she asked.

"Trust me, Aunt Rosalie, Uncle Edward, Uncle Emmett and Grandma all asked that very same question when Grandpa changed them. Being like this doesn't make you a monster, you have to understand that. So, you drink blood. You still retain some of your humanity if drink the blood of animals," I replied.

"Where is your family?" Taylor asked.

"Most of them are upstairs in the study, discussing this year's covening of the vampires," I replied.

"What's that?" Taylor asked.

"It's a meeting that Grandpa holds very year. All of the vampires of the world coven here and discuss the problems in the world of vampires. The biggest debate that's been going on for years now is which coven will be able to fill the empty shoes left by the Volturi and let the power go to their heads," I explained.

The doors burst open and Valerie, leader of the Spanish coven entered the house.

"Val, what's wrong?" I asked.

"The Romanians have gone insane! They've set loose armies of newborns in England, Italy, France and Spain. There aren't enough of us to protect all of Italy, France, Spain, and England. Even if my coven teams up with the Englander and French covens we still won't stand a chance," Valerie told me.

"How many members of your coven are here?" I asked.

"Nicholas, Vance, Lilith and Terrance are all here. The newborns drove us out of Spain. We had no choice but to come here," Valerie replied.

We entered the study and found Grandpa sitting in an armchair and the rest of family were seated on chairs and couches in front of Grandpa's desk.

"Valerie, what news do you and your coven bring from Spain?" Grandpa asked.

Valerie explained what was happening in France, Italy, England and Spain. Everyone gasped.

"We need your help. Please, Carlisle," Valerie pleaded.

"Valerie, we shall do the best we can," Grandpa replied.

"That's all we ever asked of you," Valerie replied. Nicholas, Vance, Lilith and Terrance all entered. Vance kissed Valerie and embraced her. Nicholas wrapped his arms around Lilith.

"Where're Elena and Damon?" Lilith asked.

"On Elena's island for their honeymoon," Elizabeth replied.

"When will they return?" Vance asked.

"Whenever they wish, although, I'm sure that they will come here at once when they hear what's happening," Grandpa replied.

"Grandpa, I think it's time we discussed something," I told Grandpa.

"What do you wish to discuss, Jasmine?" Grandpa asked.

"Damon," I whispered, "He has a gift. He can control the element of lightning."

"Valerie, would you and your coven be so as to leave us to discuss this as a family?" Grandpa asked.

"Of course, Carlisle," Valerie replied as she led the Spanish coven away.

"Jasmine, how do know it's true?" Mom asked.

"I saw him in the clearing, unleashing his power in waves. Elena was with him, probably showing him the ropes because seconds later a blot shot out of his hand and blasted a tree. Elena seemed pleased, but then his knees buckled and he fell to the ground and Elena was apologizing. She leaned down to hug him, but jumped away quickly, he must have shcoked her," I recalled.

"Jasper?" Grandpa turned to Dad.

"Yes?" Dad asked.

"Call Elena and Damon, explain the situation. Tell them to get back here as soon as they can," Grandpa told him.

"Very well, then," Dad replied he whipped out his cell-phone.

"The rest of you, call the other covens of the world, see if any of them will help us," Grandpa went on, "Alice contact the Amazonians, Edward the Irish, Rosalie the Egyptians, Esme the Denalis, I shall see if any of the nomads will stand with us."

"What if they refuse, Carlisle?" Aunt Rosalie asked.

"Then we can only hope that we're skilled enough to take down the Romanians' legion of newborns," Grandpa replied, gravely.

* * *

AN: Next chapter will be up soon. Please review. Please.


	14. Calling Out

AN: This the call that Elena and Damon get from Jasper. Disclaimer is obvious. Enjoy!

The Covens of the World (this'll be at the beginning of every chapter):

The Olympic Coven:

The Olympic Coven consists of all our favourite vegetarian vampires. This coven proved the impossible to be possible because of Sylvia, Christopher, Elena, William, Cameron, Elizabeth and Madeline. They were all born after their respective mother's change. Because they proved the impossible to be possible, they were taken prisoner by the Volturi. But they were also taken prisoner because Maria wanted Jasper back and wouldn't take no for an answer. Cameron and Christopher were taken to Alaska by Maria. Attempting to save her brother and cousin, Elena summoned her zombie servants. Aro was amazed by her gift, but realized what she was doing and had Jane use her gift on her. Hearing their Queen's screams the dead tried to help her, but vanished before they could free their Queen. Elena was taken away and was punished for her attempt to save her brother and cousin by being poisoned. Cameron and Christopher were taken to Alaska and were tortured there by Maria. Maria buried Christopher alive and threatened Cameron. The Cullens escaped with the help of Damon. Jasper torched the palace. They all raced to save Cameron and Christopher. Madeline led her family right to Christopher. They found Christopher in a hole. He was unconscious, but came around and went with the rest of the Cullens to look for Cameron. They found him in a clearing, but Maria was threatening to snap his neck if Jasper didn't join her. Elena and Damon managed to sneak up behind Maria and when Jasper refused, Elena and Damon pulled Maria away from Cameron. They restrained her and Jasper snapped her neck and set her on fire. The family returned to the mansion and Damon and Elena kissed for the first time. Over the next few years, Renesmee felt left out. She didn't have a mate because she ended her relationship with Jacob because he was cheating on her. Then she met Aiden and found her other half. Jasper's daughter, Jasmine returned. Elena met a human girl from fairy decent. Her name was Taylor Smith and Carlisle's sister, Helen was after her blood. Elena, Alice, Jasmine, Elizabeth, and Renesmee took Taylor to a hotel in Texas to lay low for a while, Esme, Rosalie and Sylvia guarded Taylor's home in Forks and Carlisle, Edward, Emmett, Jasper, William, Christopher, Cameron and Damon went after Helen. Damon and Christopher went to Texas to help Alice, Elena and Elizabeth while Renesmee and Jasmine wet back to Forks to help Esme, Sylvia and Rosalie. The Cullens laid a trap for Helen and sprung it on her. They killed her and went home. But, all wasn't well after that, William had been bitten by Helen and was dying at while Sylvia could only watch. He pulled through. Christopher had to see Elizabeth unconscious while she saw her worst nightmare. The Olympic Coven has overcome much and they have stood together through it all.

Carlisle & Esme Cullen- heads of the Cullen family. Carlisle is a compassionate doctor at Forks General Hospital and Esme is a warm-hearted stay at home mom/grandma.

Edward & Bella Cullen- Edward is Carlisle and Esme's oldest son and Renesmee, William and Elizabeth's father and Bella's husband. He's also the family's mind reader. Bella is Edward's wife, Renesmee, William and Elizabeth's mother and a mental shield.

Renesmee Carlie Cullen- Renesmee is the oldest of Bella and Edward's children. She is older than William by a year. Renesmee (Nessie, Ness or May) can show people her thoughts by touching them. She has curly bronze hair and chocolate brown eyes. She is Aiden's mate. She ended her relationship with Jacob when she realized he was cheating on her. She drives a green Sedan.

Elizabeth Clarissa Cullen- Elizabeth (Liz or Beth) is the youngest of Bella and Edward's children. She can sense danger before it happens. Her hair is dark brown and her eyes are emerald green. She is Christopher's mate. She drives a silver Ferrari.

William Spencer Cullen- William (Will) is Edward and Bella's only son and the middle child. He is able to teleport himself and anyone else, anywhere he pleases. He has bronze hair and gold eyes. William mostly resembles Edward. He also has Edward's temper and is protective of his sisters and Sylvia. He hates it when people mess with his family. He is Sylvia's mate. He drives a black Corvette.

Rosalie & Emmett Hale- Rosalie (Rose) is sometimes considered vain, but isn't vain most of the time. She is misunderstood. She is Emmett's wife and Sylvia, Christopher and Madeline's mother. Emmett is known as the strongest Cullen, physical wise. He is Rosalie's husband and Sylvia, Christopher and Madeline's father.

Sylvia Theresa Hale- Sylvia (Syl) is Christopher's twin sister, but since she is older than him by a few minutes, she is the oldest of Emmett and Rosalie's children. Sylvia can communicate with people through her mind, she's a telepathist. She has curly blond hair and pale green eyes. Sylvia doesn't always get along with Alice and Jasper's daughter, Elena. Sylvia is William's mate. She drives a bright purple BMW.

Christopher Alexander Hale- Christopher (Chris) is Sylvia's twin brother, but is younger than her by a few minutes, making him Emmett and Rosalie's middle child. He doesn't have a gift, but is a skilled fighter. His hair is blond and his eyes are pale green. Christopher is Elizabeth's mate. He drives a black Sedan.

Madeline Celistia Hale- Madeline (Maddie) is the youngest of Rosalie and Emmet's children. She can see a person's aura. She also has curly blond hair and pale green eyes. She is Cameron's mate. She drives a bright red Corvette.

Alice & Jasper Whitlock- Alice (sometimes referred to as pixie, Tinkerbell, annoying little vampire, evil pixie and frightening little monster) can see the future. She is Jasper's wife and Elena and Cameron's mother. Jasper is able to influence the emotions of those around him. He is Alice's husband and Elena and Cameron's father. He is also Jasmine's biological father. Alice is NOT Jasmine's biological mother.

Elena Katherine Whitlock- Elena (Lena) is the oldest between her, her brother, and half-sister. Elena has honey blond hair that falls to her shoulders in curls and bright blue eyes, like Jasper's were when he was human. Her face, aside from her eyes, resembles Alice. She is fearless and quick, like Jasper, but graceful like Alice. She is considered the most powerful out of the children because she can raise the dead. She has a Southern accent, like Jasper. She doesn't always get along with Rosalie and Emmett's oldest daughter, Sylvia. She is Damon's mate. She drives a light blue Porsche.

Cameron Vincenzo Whitlock- Cameron (Cam) is the second-youngest and is an amazing tracker. He has jet black hair and bright blue eyes, like Jasper's used to be. He has a Southern accent, like Jasper and just like Jasper; he doesn't speak with it often. Cameron is Madeline's mate. He drives a black Aston Martian Vanquish.

Jasmine Amelia Whitlock – Jasmine (Jas) is Jasper's biological daughter; however Alice is NOT her biological daughter. Jasmine's real mother abandoned her right before Jasper went off to war. She was then taken and changed by a half vampire and is now a half vampire herself. It seems a little strange, but oh well. After her change, she went to Romania to try and find Jasper. She then headed to Forks and found the man that raised her as a little girl. She is accepted into the family fairly quickly and Alice treats her like a second daughter even though she knows that Jasmine was the product of Jasper sleeping with another woman. Jasmine has the ability to control people's minds and make them forget things. She can compel anyone she pleases. Jasmine is Stefan's mate. Her hair is honey blond and her eyes are pale green. She is Elena and Cameron's half-sister and is the youngest. She drives a black Audi Coupe.

Damon- Damon (called D by the boys and sometime by the girls) is Elena's soul mate. He has dark brown hair and pale blue eyes. He's a half-vampire, like Elena, Sylvia, Elizabeth, Madeline, Renesmee, William, Christopher and Cameron. Damon is actually an ex-member of the Volturi, who are now dead. Damon helped the Cullen family escape the Volturi's clutches, five years ago. He doesn't have a car yet.

Aiden- Aiden (called A by the boys and sometimes by the girls) is Renesmee's soul mate. He has dark brown hair and green eyes. Like Damon, Aiden was a member f the guard. He's a half-vampire. When Elena first met him, he came across as a jerk, but he's very sweet. He doesn't have a car yet.

Stefan- Stefan (called Stef by the boys and sometimes by the girls) is a full vampire. He has golden eyes and dark hair. He only feeds on animals. He is Jasmine's soul mate. He doesn't have a car yet.

The Spanish Coven:

The Spanish coven come from Spain and are the same size as the Cullens were when it was just Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Edward, and Rosalie. They are all close to the Cullens and visit whenever they can. Their accents are very noticeable. They're all vegetarian vampires and it binds them to the Cullen family.

Valerie- Valerie is called "Val" by her friends and was changed after a car accident in Spain. She was changed at age twenty-four. She began the Spanish coven. Though she may not look it, she is the leader of the Spanish Coven. She is strong willed and clever. With her mate, Vance by her side, she can do just about anything.

Vance- is Valerie's mate. He was changed by Valerie after a plane crash. He was found by Valerie at the crash site, barely breathing. He thought he was dead and that she was an angel. Valerie saw something in him and changed him. Vance was turned at age twenty-four. Later, they fell in love and were married. Vance is fairly quiet, but will speak when he has something to say.

Lilith- is Nicholas' mate. She was changed by Valerie. Valerie found Lilith barely alive in an alley. Lilith had been stabbed a few times and was close to death. Valerie changed her. She was changed at age seventeen. Lilith is determined to do what is right. She is focused on making the world a better place. She is very eco-friendly.

Nicholas- is Lilith's mate. He was changed by Valerie because Lilith was scared that she'd end up killing him. He was found by Lilith in the remains of a building that had been burned down. It was a miracle that the venom healed him. He was changed at age seventeen. Nicholas is silent yet strong. He balances Lilith out perfectly.

Terrance- has no mate. He was poisoned by an enemy while he was human. Valerie found him in a hospital, while she worked there. She bit him and he's been living with her coven ever since. He was changed at age eighteen.

The Coven of England:

The Coven of England is also very close to the Cullens. This coven is the same size as the Egyptian Coven. They are also vegetarian vampires. The Englanders admire the Cullens and their ability to overcome anything fate throws at them.

Cedric- is Carol's mate. He was a victim of a deadly disease and a vampire took pity on him and changed him. He was changed at age twenty-three. He created the Englander Coven. Cedric is clever and is also a very good hunter. He is so silent that even vampires have a hard time hearing him.

Carol- is Cedric's mate. She was found by Cedric in the woods. She'd been abandoned there by an attacker and was left to die. Cedric changed her. She was changed at age twenty-three. Carol is considered to be like Esme. She's very sweet and caring.

Millicent- is called "Millie" by her friends. She is Matthew's mate. She was changed by Cedric because Carol wanted children around the house. Cedric and Carol found Millicent in a ditch at the side of a road. She had been raped and was left there to die. Carol felt awful and couldn't stand to watch the girl die, so she asked Cedric to change her, which Cedric happily agreed to. Millicent was changed at age seventeen. She is intelligent and knows things that others don't.

Matthew- is called "Matt" by his friends. He was actually about to be a vampire's meal, but Cedric, Carol and Millicent stopped it. He woke up to his new life and fell madly in love with Millicent. Matthew is very well read. He's read nearly every book ever written.

The French Coven:

The French Coven is another group of vegetarian vampires. They are also close to the Cullens.

Ella- was changed by the Volturi in hopes that she would have a gift; she didn't so they sent her away to France. The Volturi were merciful toward her. She was changed at age twenty-five. Ella was the beginning of the French Coven. She is well read and clever.

Eric- is Ella's mate and was changed when she found him on a battlefield. He was dying and she saved him. Eric was changed at age twenty-five. He is very strong and fun-loving.

Richard- is Flora's mate and was changed when Eric worked at the hospital by Eric. Richard was dying because of the influenza. Eric saved him and took him home to Ella. Richard was changed at age seventeen.

Flora- is called "Flo" by her friends and is Richard's mate. She was changed at age seventeen by Ella, who found the poor girl on a hunting trip. The scars and bruises on her skin were because of abuse. She was left there to die by her father. Ella bit her and promised that she'd take care of her and Flora has lived with Ella and Eric ever since. She fell in love with Richard shortly after her change.

* * *

Chapter Fourteen

Calling Out

(Taylor-POV)

The Cullens were all sitting in the main hall, with the Spanish, Englander and French covens. The French and Englander had arrived a little while ago. Jasper was still trying to reached Elena and Damon, but he couldn't get through. One of the Englanders spoke, "Esme, you never told me you had a new grandchild."

"Carol, she isn't my granddaughter, but is a part of my family because of her friendship with Elena," Esme replied.

"Taylor, this is the coven of England, Cedric, Carol, Millicent and Matthew, the French coven, Ella, Eric, Flora and Richard and the Spanish coven Valerie, Vance, Lilith, Nicholas and Terrance. Everyone this is our friend Taylor," Elizabeth introduced me.

I barely heard their greetings. I was too lost in thought. The dark haired, golden eyed boy from Spain, Terrance I think his name was, intrigued me.

"Nice to meet you," I greeted them.

"Jazzy did you try Damon's phone?" Alice asked Jasper.

"Not yet Ali," Jasper replied.

"Well do it. Dial his number. If you keep trying your daughter's phone, I can guarantee she won't answer. She left it here in her room," Alice replied.

Jasper started dialling Damon's number. "If he doesn't pick up he's a dead man," Jasper muttered. Alice slapped his arm.

"Jasper Whitlock don't you dare," she scolded.

Jasper sighed and nodded.

(Elena-POV)

Damon and I were in bed and were in the middle of an intense make out session, when Damon's phone rang.

"If you answer that, I will kill you," I told him.

He checked the caller ID and turned to look at me, "It's your Dad."

"Oh no. What now?" I asked. Damon answered the phone and I heard the entire conversation.

"Hello Jasper," Damon greeted my Father.

"Damon, two things, first why didn't you tell us you had a gift?" Dad asked.

"I wasn't very good and wanted t wait until after I received help from your daughter, Elena," Damon replied, "How did you find out?"  
"Jasmine saw you in the clearing," Dad replied. I mentally slapped my forehead. How could I not realize my half-sister was watching as Damon practiced his gift?

"We'll explain everything once we return," Damon assured Dad, "What's the second thing you needed to tell us?"

"The covens of Spain, England and France are here. The Spanish coven has informed us that the Romanians have gone crazy and unleashed newborn armies on France, England, Spain and Italy," Dad replied, "We need you two back here as soon as possible."

I grabbed the phone out of Damon's hand. "Daddy, can't it wait?" I asked.

"I'm afraid not sweetheart," Dad replied. I bade him goodbye and hung up. "Well it looks like we're leaving," I announced.

* * *

AN: Next chapter will be up soon. Please. review. Please.


	15. Making a Plan

AN: This the battle plan created by Elena. Disclaimer is obvious. Enjoy!

The Covens of the World (this'll be at the beginning of every chapter):

The Olympic Coven:

The Olympic Coven consists of all our favourite vegetarian vampires. This coven proved the impossible to be possible because of Sylvia, Christopher, Elena, William, Cameron, Elizabeth and Madeline. They were all born after their respective mother's change. Because they proved the impossible to be possible, they were taken prisoner by the Volturi. But they were also taken prisoner because Maria wanted Jasper back and wouldn't take no for an answer. Cameron and Christopher were taken to Alaska by Maria. Attempting to save her brother and cousin, Elena summoned her zombie servants. Aro was amazed by her gift, but realized what she was doing and had Jane use her gift on her. Hearing their Queen's screams the dead tried to help her, but vanished before they could free their Queen. Elena was taken away and was punished for her attempt to save her brother and cousin by being poisoned. Cameron and Christopher were taken to Alaska and were tortured there by Maria. Maria buried Christopher alive and threatened Cameron. The Cullens escaped with the help of Damon. Jasper torched the palace. They all raced to save Cameron and Christopher. Madeline led her family right to Christopher. They found Christopher in a hole. He was unconscious, but came around and went with the rest of the Cullens to look for Cameron. They found him in a clearing, but Maria was threatening to snap his neck if Jasper didn't join her. Elena and Damon managed to sneak up behind Maria and when Jasper refused, Elena and Damon pulled Maria away from Cameron. They restrained her and Jasper snapped her neck and set her on fire. The family returned to the mansion and Damon and Elena kissed for the first time. Over the next few years, Renesmee felt left out. She didn't have a mate because she ended her relationship with Jacob because he was cheating on her. Then she met Aiden and found her other half. Jasper's daughter, Jasmine returned. Elena met a human girl from fairy decent. Her name was Taylor Smith and Carlisle's sister, Helen was after her blood. Elena, Alice, Jasmine, Elizabeth, and Renesmee took Taylor to a hotel in Texas to lay low for a while, Esme, Rosalie and Sylvia guarded Taylor's home in Forks and Carlisle, Edward, Emmett, Jasper, William, Christopher, Cameron and Damon went after Helen. Damon and Christopher went to Texas to help Alice, Elena and Elizabeth while Renesmee and Jasmine wet back to Forks to help Esme, Sylvia and Rosalie. The Cullens laid a trap for Helen and sprung it on her. They killed her and went home. But, all wasn't well after that, William had been bitten by Helen and was dying at while Sylvia could only watch. He pulled through. Christopher had to see Elizabeth unconscious while she saw her worst nightmare. The Olympic Coven has overcome much and they have stood together through it all.

Carlisle & Esme Cullen- heads of the Cullen family. Carlisle is a compassionate doctor at Forks General Hospital and Esme is a warm-hearted stay at home mom/grandma.

Edward & Bella Cullen- Edward is Carlisle and Esme's oldest son and Renesmee, William and Elizabeth's father and Bella's husband. He's also the family's mind reader. Bella is Edward's wife, Renesmee, William and Elizabeth's mother and a mental shield.

Renesmee Carlie Cullen- Renesmee is the oldest of Bella and Edward's children. She is older than William by a year. Renesmee (Nessie, Ness or May) can show people her thoughts by touching them. She has curly bronze hair and chocolate brown eyes. She is Aiden's mate. She ended her relationship with Jacob when she realized he was cheating on her. She drives a green Sedan.

Elizabeth Clarissa Cullen- Elizabeth (Liz or Beth) is the youngest of Bella and Edward's children. She can sense danger before it happens. Her hair is dark brown and her eyes are emerald green. She is Christopher's mate. She drives a silver Ferrari.

William Spencer Cullen- William (Will) is Edward and Bella's only son and the middle child. He is able to teleport himself and anyone else, anywhere he pleases. He has bronze hair and gold eyes. William mostly resembles Edward. He also has Edward's temper and is protective of his sisters and Sylvia. He hates it when people mess with his family. He is Sylvia's mate. He drives a black Corvette.

Rosalie & Emmett Hale- Rosalie (Rose) is sometimes considered vain, but isn't vain most of the time. She is misunderstood. She is Emmett's wife and Sylvia, Christopher and Madeline's mother. Emmett is known as the strongest Cullen, physical wise. He is Rosalie's husband and Sylvia, Christopher and Madeline's father.

Sylvia Theresa Hale- Sylvia (Syl) is Christopher's twin sister, but since she is older than him by a few minutes, she is the oldest of Emmett and Rosalie's children. Sylvia can communicate with people through her mind, she's a telepathist. She has curly blond hair and pale green eyes. Sylvia doesn't always get along with Alice and Jasper's daughter, Elena. Sylvia is William's mate. She drives a bright purple BMW.

Christopher Alexander Hale- Christopher (Chris) is Sylvia's twin brother, but is younger than her by a few minutes, making him Emmett and Rosalie's middle child. He doesn't have a gift, but is a skilled fighter. His hair is blond and his eyes are pale green. Christopher is Elizabeth's mate. He drives a black Sedan.

Madeline Celistia Hale- Madeline (Maddie) is the youngest of Rosalie and Emmet's children. She can see a person's aura. She also has curly blond hair and pale green eyes. She is Cameron's mate. She drives a bright red Corvette.

Alice & Jasper Whitlock- Alice (sometimes referred to as pixie, Tinkerbell, annoying little vampire, evil pixie and frightening little monster) can see the future. She is Jasper's wife and Elena and Cameron's mother. Jasper is able to influence the emotions of those around him. He is Alice's husband and Elena and Cameron's father. He is also Jasmine's biological father. Alice is NOT Jasmine's biological mother.

Elena Katherine Whitlock- Elena (Lena) is the oldest between her, her brother, and half-sister. Elena has honey blond hair that falls to her shoulders in curls and bright blue eyes, like Jasper's were when he was human. Her face, aside from her eyes, resembles Alice. She is fearless and quick, like Jasper, but graceful like Alice. She is considered the most powerful out of the children because she can raise the dead. She has a Southern accent, like Jasper. She doesn't always get along with Rosalie and Emmett's oldest daughter, Sylvia. She is Damon's mate. She drives a light blue Porsche.

Cameron Vincenzo Whitlock- Cameron (Cam) is the second-youngest and is an amazing tracker. He has jet black hair and bright blue eyes, like Jasper's used to be. He has a Southern accent, like Jasper and just like Jasper; he doesn't speak with it often. Cameron is Madeline's mate. He drives a black Aston Martian Vanquish.

Jasmine Amelia Whitlock – Jasmine (Jas) is Jasper's biological daughter; however Alice is NOT her biological daughter. Jasmine's real mother abandoned her right before Jasper went off to war. She was then taken and changed by a half vampire and is now a half vampire herself. It seems a little strange, but oh well. After her change, she went to Romania to try and find Jasper. She then headed to Forks and found the man that raised her as a little girl. She is accepted into the family fairly quickly and Alice treats her like a second daughter even though she knows that Jasmine was the product of Jasper sleeping with another woman. Jasmine has the ability to control people's minds and make them forget things. She can compel anyone she pleases. Jasmine is Stefan's mate. Her hair is honey blond and her eyes are pale green. She is Elena and Cameron's half-sister and is the youngest. She drives a black Audi Coupe.

Damon- Damon (called D by the boys and sometime by the girls) is Elena's soul mate. He has dark brown hair and pale blue eyes. He's a half-vampire, like Elena, Sylvia, Elizabeth, Madeline, Renesmee, William, Christopher and Cameron. Damon is actually an ex-member of the Volturi, who are now dead. Damon helped the Cullen family escape the Volturi's clutches, five years ago. He doesn't have a car yet.

Aiden- Aiden (called A by the boys and sometimes by the girls) is Renesmee's soul mate. He has dark brown hair and green eyes. Like Damon, Aiden was a member f the guard. He's a half-vampire. When Elena first met him, he came across as a jerk, but he's very sweet. He doesn't have a car yet.

Stefan- Stefan (called Stef by the boys and sometimes by the girls) is a full vampire. He has golden eyes and dark hair. He only feeds on animals. He is Jasmine's soul mate. He doesn't have a car yet.

The Spanish Coven:

The Spanish coven come from Spain and are the same size as the Cullens were when it was just Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Edward, and Rosalie. They are all close to the Cullens and visit whenever they can. Their accents are very noticeable. They're all vegetarian vampires and it binds them to the Cullen family.

Valerie- Valerie is called "Val" by her friends and was changed after a car accident in Spain. She was changed at age twenty-four. She began the Spanish coven. Though she may not look it, she is the leader of the Spanish Coven. She is strong willed and clever. With her mate, Vance by her side, she can do just about anything.

Vance- is Valerie's mate. He was changed by Valerie after a plane crash. He was found by Valerie at the crash site, barely breathing. He thought he was dead and that she was an angel. Valerie saw something in him and changed him. Vance was turned at age twenty-four. Later, they fell in love and were married. Vance is fairly quiet, but will speak when he has something to say.

Lilith- is Nicholas' mate. She was changed by Valerie. Valerie found Lilith barely alive in an alley. Lilith had been stabbed a few times and was close to death. Valerie changed her. She was changed at age seventeen. Lilith is determined to do what is right. She is focused on making the world a better place. She is very eco-friendly.

Nicholas- is Lilith's mate. He was changed by Valerie because Lilith was scared that she'd end up killing him. He was found by Lilith in the remains of a building that had been burned down. It was a miracle that the venom healed him. He was changed at age seventeen. Nicholas is silent yet strong. He balances Lilith out perfectly.

Terrance- has no mate. He was poisoned by an enemy while he was human. Valerie found him in a hospital, while she worked there. She bit him and he's been living with her coven ever since. He was changed at age eighteen.

The Coven of England:

The Coven of England is also very close to the Cullens. This coven is the same size as the Egyptian Coven. They are also vegetarian vampires. The Englanders admire the Cullens and their ability to overcome anything fate throws at them.

Cedric- is Carol's mate. He was a victim of a deadly disease and a vampire took pity on him and changed him. He was changed at age twenty-three. He created the Englander Coven. Cedric is clever and is also a very good hunter. He is so silent that even vampires have a hard time hearing him.

Carol- is Cedric's mate. She was found by Cedric in the woods. She'd been abandoned there by an attacker and was left to die. Cedric changed her. She was changed at age twenty-three. Carol is considered to be like Esme. She's very sweet and caring.

Millicent- is called "Millie" by her friends. She is Matthew's mate. She was changed by Cedric because Carol wanted children around the house. Cedric and Carol found Millicent in a ditch at the side of a road. She had been raped and was left there to die. Carol felt awful and couldn't stand to watch the girl die, so she asked Cedric to change her, which Cedric happily agreed to. Millicent was changed at age seventeen. She is intelligent and knows things that others don't.

Matthew- is called "Matt" by his friends. He was actually about to be a vampire's meal, but Cedric, Carol and Millicent stopped it. He woke up to his new life and fell madly in love with Millicent. Matthew is very well read. He's read nearly every book ever written.

The French Coven:

The French Coven is another group of vegetarian vampires. They are also close to the Cullens.

Ella- was changed by the Volturi in hopes that she would have a gift; she didn't so they sent her away to France. The Volturi were merciful toward her. She was changed at age twenty-five. Ella was the beginning of the French Coven. She is well read and clever.

Eric- is Ella's mate and was changed when she found him on a battlefield. He was dying and she saved him. Eric was changed at age twenty-five. He is very strong and fun-loving.

Richard- is Flora's mate and was changed when Eric worked at the hospital by Eric. Richard was dying because of the influenza. Eric saved him and took him home to Ella. Richard was changed at age seventeen.

Flora- is called "Flo" by her friends and is Richard's mate. She was changed at age seventeen by Ella, who found the poor girl on a hunting trip. The scars and bruises on her skin were because of abuse. She was left there to die by her father. Ella bit her and promised that she'd take care of her and Flora has lived with Ella and Eric ever since. She fell in love with Richard shortly after her change.

* * *

Chapter Fifteen

Making a Plan

(Elena-POV)

"Our honeymoon didn't last long," I sulked.

"Don't worry Angel, we can come back once we've dealt with the trouble the Romanians are causing," Damon replied as he continued to pack our things. I showered and slipped into a pair of black capri pants and a light blue shirt. We got back onto my family's yacht and docked when we reached shore. We hopped into Damon's Lexus. We reached my house within an hour.

I opened the front door and found my family seated in the main hall surrounded by the Englander, Spanish and French covens.

"Hi everyone," I greeted them.

The next thing I noticed was the new vampire sitting next to Jasmine. Something seemed familiar about her. Then it hit me.

"Taylor?" I asked. She nodded.

"I'll explain later Lena," she assured me.

"So, what covens are behind us?" I asked.

"The Denalis, Amazonians, Irish, Peter and Charlotte and half of the Egyptian coven will stand with us," Mom replied.

"Let me guess, Amun and Kebi refused," I guessed. Mom nodded.

"Benjamin and Tia will stand by us and are even coming to join us. They're tired of Amun's constant nagging and his prejudices against us," Mom replied.

"Which also means a new project for Esme to sink her teeth into," Uncle Emmett added.

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves, we have to make it through this battle first," I told them.

"What do you say Lena?" Cameron asked.

"We split up," I replied, "Since Italy is where the Romanians are probably going to be, Damon and I will take it."

"Absolutely not!" Dad objected.

"Daddy," I sighed.

"Elena Katherine Whitlock, do you have any idea how many newborns the Romanians will have guarding their home base? I'm not letting you get anywhere near Italy!" Dad went on as he crossed his arms, "Your Mother and I will take Italy."

"Fine," I conceded, "Where are the Irish, Ben, Tia, Peter, Charlotte, Denalis and the Amazonians going to meet us?"

"The Irish are heading up to Italy, as are the Denalis. Ben and Tia are heading to Spain, as are Peter and Charlotte. The Amazonians are heading to England," Grandpa replied.

"We'll need our strongest fighters in Italy," I replied as I turned to Uncle Emmett.

"Count me and Rose in," Uncle Emmett replied.

"That leaves England, Spain and France," I replied, "We'll need most of our fighters in France."

"Edward and I will take France," Aunt Bella replied.

"So will Carlisle and myself," Grandma replied.

"Syl and I will take France," William added.

"Cam and I have got Spain," Madeline replied.

"Stefan and I will also take Spain," Jasmine added.

"Ness and I will take England," Aiden replied.

"Chris and I will also take England," Elizabeth replied.

"Taylor?" I asked, "Are you in?"

"I don't know how to fight," she admitted.

"I can show you the basics, I've lived with the Volturi long enough to learn the ropes," Aiden offered.

"I guess I'll take England then," Taylor replied.

"Damon and I will also France," I replied.

Aiden gave Taylor a quick course in the art of killing vampires and then we were all off to the airport. We took four of the Cullen jets and bade each other goodbye. The jet that was going to Italy took off with Mom, Dad, Aunt Rosalie and Uncle Emmett. The England jet went next with the Englander coven, Taylor, Renesmee, Aiden, Elizabeth and Christopher. Then the Spain jet with Madeline, Cameron, Jasmine and Stefan. Lastly the France jet went up with the French coven, Sylvia, William, Aunt Bella, Uncle Edward, Grandma, Grandpa, Damon and I. We were all headed to different destinations, but we all had one common goal: To stop the Romanians' insanity in its tracks.

* * *

AN: Next chapter is still being written. Please review. Please.


	16. Arriving in Spain

AN: The arrival of Spain fighters and a shock for Madeline. Disclaimer is obvious. Enjoy!

The Covens of the World (this'll be at the beginning of every chapter):

The Olympic Coven:

The Olympic Coven consists of all our favourite vegetarian vampires. This coven proved the impossible to be possible because of Sylvia, Christopher, Elena, William, Cameron, Elizabeth and Madeline. They were all born after their respective mother's change. Because they proved the impossible to be possible, they were taken prisoner by the Volturi. But they were also taken prisoner because Maria wanted Jasper back and wouldn't take no for an answer. Cameron and Christopher were taken to Alaska by Maria. Attempting to save her brother and cousin, Elena summoned her zombie servants. Aro was amazed by her gift, but realized what she was doing and had Jane use her gift on her. Hearing their Queen's screams the dead tried to help her, but vanished before they could free their Queen. Elena was taken away and was punished for her attempt to save her brother and cousin by being poisoned. Cameron and Christopher were taken to Alaska and were tortured there by Maria. Maria buried Christopher alive and threatened Cameron. The Cullens escaped with the help of Damon. Jasper torched the palace. They all raced to save Cameron and Christopher. Madeline led her family right to Christopher. They found Christopher in a hole. He was unconscious, but came around and went with the rest of the Cullens to look for Cameron. They found him in a clearing, but Maria was threatening to snap his neck if Jasper didn't join her. Elena and Damon managed to sneak up behind Maria and when Jasper refused, Elena and Damon pulled Maria away from Cameron. They restrained her and Jasper snapped her neck and set her on fire. The family returned to the mansion and Damon and Elena kissed for the first time. Over the next few years, Renesmee felt left out. She didn't have a mate because she ended her relationship with Jacob because he was cheating on her. Then she met Aiden and found her other half. Jasper's daughter, Jasmine returned. Elena met a human girl from fairy decent. Her name was Taylor Smith and Carlisle's sister, Helen was after her blood. Elena, Alice, Jasmine, Elizabeth, and Renesmee took Taylor to a hotel in Texas to lay low for a while, Esme, Rosalie and Sylvia guarded Taylor's home in Forks and Carlisle, Edward, Emmett, Jasper, William, Christopher, Cameron and Damon went after Helen. Damon and Christopher went to Texas to help Alice, Elena and Elizabeth while Renesmee and Jasmine wet back to Forks to help Esme, Sylvia and Rosalie. The Cullens laid a trap for Helen and sprung it on her. They killed her and went home. But, all wasn't well after that, William had been bitten by Helen and was dying at while Sylvia could only watch. He pulled through. Christopher had to see Elizabeth unconscious while she saw her worst nightmare. The Olympic Coven has overcome much and they have stood together through it all.

Carlisle & Esme Cullen- heads of the Cullen family. Carlisle is a compassionate doctor at Forks General Hospital and Esme is a warm-hearted stay at home mom/grandma.

Edward & Bella Cullen- Edward is Carlisle and Esme's oldest son and Renesmee, William and Elizabeth's father and Bella's husband. He's also the family's mind reader. Bella is Edward's wife, Renesmee, William and Elizabeth's mother and a mental shield.

Renesmee Carlie Cullen- Renesmee is the oldest of Bella and Edward's children. She is older than William by a year. Renesmee (Nessie, Ness or May) can show people her thoughts by touching them. She has curly bronze hair and chocolate brown eyes. She is Aiden's mate. She ended her relationship with Jacob when she realized he was cheating on her. She drives a green Sedan.

Elizabeth Clarissa Cullen- Elizabeth (Liz or Beth) is the youngest of Bella and Edward's children. She can sense danger before it happens. Her hair is dark brown and her eyes are emerald green. She is Christopher's mate. She drives a silver Ferrari.

William Spencer Cullen- William (Will) is Edward and Bella's only son and the middle child. He is able to teleport himself and anyone else, anywhere he pleases. He has bronze hair and gold eyes. William mostly resembles Edward. He also has Edward's temper and is protective of his sisters and Sylvia. He hates it when people mess with his family. He is Sylvia's mate. He drives a black Corvette.

Rosalie & Emmett Hale- Rosalie (Rose) is sometimes considered vain, but isn't vain most of the time. She is misunderstood. She is Emmett's wife and Sylvia, Christopher and Madeline's mother. Emmett is known as the strongest Cullen, physical wise. He is Rosalie's husband and Sylvia, Christopher and Madeline's father.

Sylvia Theresa Hale- Sylvia (Syl) is Christopher's twin sister, but since she is older than him by a few minutes, she is the oldest of Emmett and Rosalie's children. Sylvia can communicate with people through her mind, she's a telepathist. She has curly blond hair and pale green eyes. Sylvia doesn't always get along with Alice and Jasper's daughter, Elena. Sylvia is William's mate. She drives a bright purple BMW.

Christopher Alexander Hale- Christopher (Chris) is Sylvia's twin brother, but is younger than her by a few minutes, making him Emmett and Rosalie's middle child. He doesn't have a gift, but is a skilled fighter. His hair is blond and his eyes are pale green. Christopher is Elizabeth's mate. He drives a black Sedan.

Madeline Celistia Hale- Madeline (Maddie) is the youngest of Rosalie and Emmet's children. She can see a person's aura. She also has curly blond hair and pale green eyes. She is Cameron's mate. She drives a bright red Corvette.

Alice & Jasper Whitlock- Alice (sometimes referred to as pixie, Tinkerbell, annoying little vampire, evil pixie and frightening little monster) can see the future. She is Jasper's wife and Elena and Cameron's mother. Jasper is able to influence the emotions of those around him. He is Alice's husband and Elena and Cameron's father. He is also Jasmine's biological father. Alice is NOT Jasmine's biological mother.

Elena Katherine Whitlock- Elena (Lena) is the oldest between her, her brother, and half-sister. Elena has honey blond hair that falls to her shoulders in curls and bright blue eyes, like Jasper's were when he was human. Her face, aside from her eyes, resembles Alice. She is fearless and quick, like Jasper, but graceful like Alice. She is considered the most powerful out of the children because she can raise the dead. She has a Southern accent, like Jasper. She doesn't always get along with Rosalie and Emmett's oldest daughter, Sylvia. She is Damon's mate. She drives a light blue Porsche.

Cameron Vincenzo Whitlock- Cameron (Cam) is the second-youngest and is an amazing tracker. He has jet black hair and bright blue eyes, like Jasper's used to be. He has a Southern accent, like Jasper and just like Jasper; he doesn't speak with it often. Cameron is Madeline's mate. He drives a black Aston Martian Vanquish.

Jasmine Amelia Whitlock – Jasmine (Jas) is Jasper's biological daughter; however Alice is NOT her biological daughter. Jasmine's real mother abandoned her right before Jasper went off to war. She was then taken and changed by a half vampire and is now a half vampire herself. It seems a little strange, but oh well. After her change, she went to Romania to try and find Jasper. She then headed to Forks and found the man that raised her as a little girl. She is accepted into the family fairly quickly and Alice treats her like a second daughter even though she knows that Jasmine was the product of Jasper sleeping with another woman. Jasmine has the ability to control people's minds and make them forget things. She can compel anyone she pleases. Jasmine is Stefan's mate. Her hair is honey blond and her eyes are pale green. She is Elena and Cameron's half-sister and is the youngest. She drives a black Audi Coupe.

Damon- Damon (called D by the boys and sometime by the girls) is Elena's soul mate. He has dark brown hair and pale blue eyes. He's a half-vampire, like Elena, Sylvia, Elizabeth, Madeline, Renesmee, William, Christopher and Cameron. Damon is actually an ex-member of the Volturi, who are now dead. Damon helped the Cullen family escape the Volturi's clutches, five years ago. He doesn't have a car yet.

Aiden- Aiden (called A by the boys and sometimes by the girls) is Renesmee's soul mate. He has dark brown hair and green eyes. Like Damon, Aiden was a member f the guard. He's a half-vampire. When Elena first met him, he came across as a jerk, but he's very sweet. He doesn't have a car yet.

Stefan- Stefan (called Stef by the boys and sometimes by the girls) is a full vampire. He has golden eyes and dark hair. He only feeds on animals. He is Jasmine's soul mate. He doesn't have a car yet.

The Spanish Coven:

The Spanish coven come from Spain and are the same size as the Cullens were when it was just Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Edward, and Rosalie. They are all close to the Cullens and visit whenever they can. Their accents are very noticeable. They're all vegetarian vampires and it binds them to the Cullen family.

Valerie- Valerie is called "Val" by her friends and was changed after a car accident in Spain. She was changed at age twenty-four. She began the Spanish coven. Though she may not look it, she is the leader of the Spanish Coven. She is strong willed and clever. With her mate, Vance by her side, she can do just about anything.

Vance- is Valerie's mate. He was changed by Valerie after a plane crash. He was found by Valerie at the crash site, barely breathing. He thought he was dead and that she was an angel. Valerie saw something in him and changed him. Vance was turned at age twenty-four. Later, they fell in love and were married. Vance is fairly quiet, but will speak when he has something to say.

Lilith- is Nicholas' mate. She was changed by Valerie. Valerie found Lilith barely alive in an alley. Lilith had been stabbed a few times and was close to death. Valerie changed her. She was changed at age seventeen. Lilith is determined to do what is right. She is focused on making the world a better place. She is very eco-friendly.

Nicholas- is Lilith's mate. He was changed by Valerie because Lilith was scared that she'd end up killing him. He was found by Lilith in the remains of a building that had been burned down. It was a miracle that the venom healed him. He was changed at age seventeen. Nicholas is silent yet strong. He balances Lilith out perfectly.

Terrance- has no mate. He was poisoned by an enemy while he was human. Valerie found him in a hospital, while she worked there. She bit him and he's been living with her coven ever since. He was changed at age eighteen.

The Coven of England:

The Coven of England is also very close to the Cullens. This coven is the same size as the Egyptian Coven. They are also vegetarian vampires. The Englanders admire the Cullens and their ability to overcome anything fate throws at them.

Cedric- is Carol's mate. He was a victim of a deadly disease and a vampire took pity on him and changed him. He was changed at age twenty-three. He created the Englander Coven. Cedric is clever and is also a very good hunter. He is so silent that even vampires have a hard time hearing him.

Carol- is Cedric's mate. She was found by Cedric in the woods. She'd been abandoned there by an attacker and was left to die. Cedric changed her. She was changed at age twenty-three. Carol is considered to be like Esme. She's very sweet and caring.

Millicent- is called "Millie" by her friends. She is Matthew's mate. She was changed by Cedric because Carol wanted children around the house. Cedric and Carol found Millicent in a ditch at the side of a road. She had been raped and was left there to die. Carol felt awful and couldn't stand to watch the girl die, so she asked Cedric to change her, which Cedric happily agreed to. Millicent was changed at age seventeen. She is intelligent and knows things that others don't.

Matthew- is called "Matt" by his friends. He was actually about to be a vampire's meal, but Cedric, Carol and Millicent stopped it. He woke up to his new life and fell madly in love with Millicent. Matthew is very well read. He's read nearly every book ever written.

The French Coven:

The French Coven is another group of vegetarian vampires. They are also close to the Cullens.

Ella- was changed by the Volturi in hopes that she would have a gift; she didn't so they sent her away to France. The Volturi were merciful toward her. She was changed at age twenty-five. Ella was the beginning of the French Coven. She is well read and clever.

Eric- is Ella's mate and was changed when she found him on a battlefield. He was dying and she saved him. Eric was changed at age twenty-five. He is very strong and fun-loving.

Richard- is Flora's mate and was changed when Eric worked at the hospital by Eric. Richard was dying because of the influenza. Eric saved him and took him home to Ella. Richard was changed at age seventeen.

Flora- is called "Flo" by her friends and is Richard's mate. She was changed at age seventeen by Ella, who found the poor girl on a hunting trip. The scars and bruises on her skin were because of abuse. She was left there to die by her father. Ella bit her and promised that she'd take care of her and Flora has lived with Ella and Eric ever since. She fell in love with Richard shortly after her change.

* * *

Chapter Sixteen

Arriving in Spain

(Terrance-POV)

The Cullens' private jet landed in Spain and we all stepped out. Madeline, Cameron, Stefan and Jasmine all had determined expressions on their faces. Cameron was our leader. I felt a little bad for him. The boy was probably used to living in Elena's shadow. The spotlight was on him and he didn't want it in the first place. But, Cameron had no choice, Elena wasn't here and since Cameron was the second eldest of Jasper's children, he was in charge.

"So, Cam what do we do now?" Stefan asked. Cameron didn't seem to hear him.

"Cam?" Madeline asked.

"Hush," Cameron replied. We were in the woods now. "I can feel four unknown presences around us," Cameron went on.

"That would probably be us," I heard a voice reply. I saw four vampires step out of the woods and into the clearing.

"Ben, Tia, Peter, Charlotte," Madeline greeted them, "This is the Spanish coven, Valerie, Vance, Lilith, Nicholas and Terrance. Guys these are the Egyptians, Benjamin and Tia and Uncle Jasper's friends, Peter and Charlotte."

"Pleasure to meet you all," a female vampire with olive toned skin, who I assumed was Tia greeted us.

"Cameron Vincenzo Whitlock!" Jasmine shouted. Cameron jumped and turned to look at her.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Snap out of it and start making a battle plan," Jasmine snapped.

Cameron sighed, "First things first. Nick, do we have a hideout of some sort?"

"Yes, our home, follow us," Nicholas replied and we all sped off toward the modern day home that we owned. It was no mansion, but we would have to make do.

(Madeline-POV)

The Spanish coven led us into their home. It was no mansion, but it was home to them. A modern day house. There was a living room, a family room, a small library in the basement, four bedrooms, three bathrooms, a kitchen and a dining room. I went and sat down on a couch in the living room.

"Cameron, I know you hate stepping out of Elena's shadow," I whispered to Cameron, "but you have to step out of the shadow of your older sister eventually. Fate is giving you that chance. Use it."

Cameron could only nod.

"So, what are we looking at?" he asked Valerie.

"At least twenty of them. We last saw them in the woods outside of Madrid," Valerie replied, "It's the largest city, which means more people to feed off of for them. Someone has to be controlling them."

"How far is Madrid from here?" Cameron asked.

"Not far," Lilith replied, "a quick run at the very least."

"Jasmine, you've been here before. Is there any place in particular where we can lure the newborns into a trap?" Cameron asked.

"Well there're these old ruins of a house in the woods, we could lure them there," Jasmine suggested.

"I know of those ruins," Terrance replied, "I shall take you there."

We all decided to check out the ruins after Cameron, Jasmine and I had gotten some sleep. Valerie showed us to our rooms. Cameron and I would take Terrance's room and Jasmine would take the guest room downstairs. Cameron told me to get some sleep and that he had some things to tend to, but would be there when I woke up.

(Cameron-POV)

I kissed my personal Angel goodnight and headed downstairs to speak to Vance and Valerie. Lilith, Nicholas and Terrance would be of no help to me in this case.

I found them in the living room. I confessed my fears of leadership to them. I told them how much I was afraid to fail, cost everyone their lives and disappoint Elena, Jasmine, Mom, Dad and most importantly Madeline.

"Cameron, you must have more confidence in yourself. You are the one and only son of Jasper and Alice Whitlock. Think about what that means," Valerie told me.

I thought about it for a moment. It did mean something to me, but it didn't make me a natural born leader like Elena, Jasmine and Dad. I was the only one out of the Whitlock children who wasn't a natural born leader. I was the odd one out.

"Being the son of Jasper Whitlock doesn't make me a leader," I pointed out.

"Cam, you have to realize that living in Elena's shadow doesn't give any confidence," Vance replied.

"How could you possibly know that I live in Elena's shadow?" I asked.

"We saw you a lot when you were younger. Things haven't changed, Cameron," Vance replied.

I buried my face in my hands. I knew that because I'd spent my entire life in Elena's shadow, I'd never be the leader that everyone expected me to be.

My head snapped up when I heard screaming coming from mine and Madeline's room. I was by my Angel's bedside within seconds. She screamed in her sleep.

"Maddie, wake up!" I told her as I grabbed her shoulders. I gave her a little shake. Trying to wake her, but still be gentle with her.

(Madeline-POV)

As I slept, I dreamed. Even though it was a dream, it felt real.

Cameron was standing in front of the ruined house, breathing hard. He looked like he'd been fighting. Benjamin, Tia, Peter, Charlotte and the Spanish coven were nowhere in sight. A cloud of purple smoke was rising from a pile of wood. The newborns had been defeated and Cameron and I must have been cleaning up. Cameron's knees gave out and he fell to them, gasping for air. I tried to get to him, but it was as if I was frozen in place.

A young man, probably at the age of twenty, emerged from the woods in front of us and came to stand in front of Cameron.

"Cameron Vincenzo Whitlock," he said simply, "do you remember me?"

"Walter," Cameron choked out.

"It's nice to see you haven't forgotten me," Walter replied. Walter didn't seem to notice me; at least that's what I thought. I knew that I was when he looked at me.

"Madeline Celistia Hale," he greeted me, "Cameron's little pet."

Cameron growled. He didn't like anyone speaking to me with disrespect. I was no one's pet.

"What do you want Walter?" Cameron asked as he began to stand, but something was holding him down, the very same thing that was holding me in place, one of Walter's gifts.

"I think it's obvious what I want Cameron," Walter replied. I didn't know what he was talking about. Walter gave me a sideways glance.

"Over my dead body," Cameron growled.

"That can easily be arranged," Walter replied. They fought and in the end Cameron was killed and Walter was dragging me away from Cameron's dead body. I screamed and screamed and screamed.

_Maddie listen to me. It's Liz._ A voice inside my head spoke. _What you just saw was what I saw moments ago. Elena knows and she's worried. Whatever you do, don't let Cameron do anything stupid!_

My eyes flew open and found Cameron, sitting next to me on the bed. He was a true vision of Adonis, the Greek god of desire. My desire.

"Maddie, are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine, Liz sent me a vision with the help of Syl. Liz saw you and I after the fight. We were cleaning up and the others were nowhere in sight. Walter came out of the woods and you became weak and fell to your knees. He wanted me and he killed you for it," I replied. Cameron pulled you into an embrace. His strong arms wrapped themselves around me, making me feel safe and loved.

"Maddie, while I'm alive and well, no one and I mean _no one_ will be able to take you away from me," Cameron replied as one of his hands took hold of my chin and lifted my head to stare into his bright blue eyes. He made me forget it all.

"Maddie, when we get back home, I have a surprise for you," Cameron told me as he stroked my hair.

I smiled at him. "Can you give it to me now?" I asked.

"I don't have it on me," he admitted.

I pouted. He chuckled at my expression. "Now my sweet little beauty, get some sleep," he told me, "I'll be right here." He proceeded to lie down next to me. With Cameron next to me, the dream didn't return. His steady breathing lulled me to sleep.

* * *

AN: Next chapter will be up soon. Please review. Please.


	17. The Fighters of France

AN: This is the arrival in France. England is next. Disclaimer is obvious. Enjoy!

The Covens of the World (this'll be at the beginning of every chapter):

The Olympic Coven:

The Olympic Coven consists of all our favourite vegetarian vampires. This coven proved the impossible to be possible because of Sylvia, Christopher, Elena, William, Cameron, Elizabeth and Madeline. They were all born after their respective mother's change. Because they proved the impossible to be possible, they were taken prisoner by the Volturi. But they were also taken prisoner because Maria wanted Jasper back and wouldn't take no for an answer. Cameron and Christopher were taken to Alaska by Maria. Attempting to save her brother and cousin, Elena summoned her zombie servants. Aro was amazed by her gift, but realized what she was doing and had Jane use her gift on her. Hearing their Queen's screams the dead tried to help her, but vanished before they could free their Queen. Elena was taken away and was punished for her attempt to save her brother and cousin by being poisoned. Cameron and Christopher were taken to Alaska and were tortured there by Maria. Maria buried Christopher alive and threatened Cameron. The Cullens escaped with the help of Damon. Jasper torched the palace. They all raced to save Cameron and Christopher. Madeline led her family right to Christopher. They found Christopher in a hole. He was unconscious, but came around and went with the rest of the Cullens to look for Cameron. They found him in a clearing, but Maria was threatening to snap his neck if Jasper didn't join her. Elena and Damon managed to sneak up behind Maria and when Jasper refused, Elena and Damon pulled Maria away from Cameron. They restrained her and Jasper snapped her neck and set her on fire. The family returned to the mansion and Damon and Elena kissed for the first time. Over the next few years, Renesmee felt left out. She didn't have a mate because she ended her relationship with Jacob because he was cheating on her. Then she met Aiden and found her other half. Jasper's daughter, Jasmine returned. Elena met a human girl from fairy decent. Her name was Taylor Smith and Carlisle's sister, Helen was after her blood. Elena, Alice, Jasmine, Elizabeth, and Renesmee took Taylor to a hotel in Texas to lay low for a while, Esme, Rosalie and Sylvia guarded Taylor's home in Forks and Carlisle, Edward, Emmett, Jasper, William, Christopher, Cameron and Damon went after Helen. Damon and Christopher went to Texas to help Alice, Elena and Elizabeth while Renesmee and Jasmine wet back to Forks to help Esme, Sylvia and Rosalie. The Cullens laid a trap for Helen and sprung it on her. They killed her and went home. But, all wasn't well after that, William had been bitten by Helen and was dying at while Sylvia could only watch. He pulled through. Christopher had to see Elizabeth unconscious while she saw her worst nightmare. The Olympic Coven has overcome much and they have stood together through it all.

Carlisle & Esme Cullen- heads of the Cullen family. Carlisle is a compassionate doctor at Forks General Hospital and Esme is a warm-hearted stay at home mom/grandma.

Edward & Bella Cullen- Edward is Carlisle and Esme's oldest son and Renesmee, William and Elizabeth's father and Bella's husband. He's also the family's mind reader. Bella is Edward's wife, Renesmee, William and Elizabeth's mother and a mental shield.

Renesmee Carlie Cullen- Renesmee is the oldest of Bella and Edward's children. She is older than William by a year. Renesmee (Nessie, Ness or May) can show people her thoughts by touching them. She has curly bronze hair and chocolate brown eyes. She is Aiden's mate. She ended her relationship with Jacob when she realized he was cheating on her. She drives a green Sedan.

Elizabeth Clarissa Cullen- Elizabeth (Liz or Beth) is the youngest of Bella and Edward's children. She can sense danger before it happens. Her hair is dark brown and her eyes are emerald green. She is Christopher's mate. She drives a silver Ferrari.

William Spencer Cullen- William (Will) is Edward and Bella's only son and the middle child. He is able to teleport himself and anyone else, anywhere he pleases. He has bronze hair and gold eyes. William mostly resembles Edward. He also has Edward's temper and is protective of his sisters and Sylvia. He hates it when people mess with his family. He is Sylvia's mate. He drives a black Corvette.

Rosalie & Emmett Hale- Rosalie (Rose) is sometimes considered vain, but isn't vain most of the time. She is misunderstood. She is Emmett's wife and Sylvia, Christopher and Madeline's mother. Emmett is known as the strongest Cullen, physical wise. He is Rosalie's husband and Sylvia, Christopher and Madeline's father.

Sylvia Theresa Hale- Sylvia (Syl) is Christopher's twin sister, but since she is older than him by a few minutes, she is the oldest of Emmett and Rosalie's children. Sylvia can communicate with people through her mind, she's a telepathist. She has curly blond hair and pale green eyes. Sylvia doesn't always get along with Alice and Jasper's daughter, Elena. Sylvia is William's mate. She drives a bright purple BMW.

Christopher Alexander Hale- Christopher (Chris) is Sylvia's twin brother, but is younger than her by a few minutes, making him Emmett and Rosalie's middle child. He doesn't have a gift, but is a skilled fighter. His hair is blond and his eyes are pale green. Christopher is Elizabeth's mate. He drives a black Sedan.

Madeline Celistia Hale- Madeline (Maddie) is the youngest of Rosalie and Emmet's children. She can see a person's aura. She also has curly blond hair and pale green eyes. She is Cameron's mate. She drives a bright red Corvette.

Alice & Jasper Whitlock- Alice (sometimes referred to as pixie, Tinkerbell, annoying little vampire, evil pixie and frightening little monster) can see the future. She is Jasper's wife and Elena and Cameron's mother. Jasper is able to influence the emotions of those around him. He is Alice's husband and Elena and Cameron's father. He is also Jasmine's biological father. Alice is NOT Jasmine's biological mother.

Elena Katherine Whitlock- Elena (Lena) is the oldest between her, her brother, and half-sister. Elena has honey blond hair that falls to her shoulders in curls and bright blue eyes, like Jasper's were when he was human. Her face, aside from her eyes, resembles Alice. She is fearless and quick, like Jasper, but graceful like Alice. She is considered the most powerful out of the children because she can raise the dead. She has a Southern accent, like Jasper. She doesn't always get along with Rosalie and Emmett's oldest daughter, Sylvia. She is Damon's mate. She drives a light blue Porsche.

Cameron Vincenzo Whitlock- Cameron (Cam) is the second-youngest and is an amazing tracker. He has jet black hair and bright blue eyes, like Jasper's used to be. He has a Southern accent, like Jasper and just like Jasper; he doesn't speak with it often. Cameron is Madeline's mate. He drives a black Aston Martian Vanquish.

Jasmine Amelia Whitlock – Jasmine (Jas) is Jasper's biological daughter; however Alice is NOT her biological daughter. Jasmine's real mother abandoned her right before Jasper went off to war. She was then taken and changed by a half vampire and is now a half vampire herself. It seems a little strange, but oh well. After her change, she went to Romania to try and find Jasper. She then headed to Forks and found the man that raised her as a little girl. She is accepted into the family fairly quickly and Alice treats her like a second daughter even though she knows that Jasmine was the product of Jasper sleeping with another woman. Jasmine has the ability to control people's minds and make them forget things. She can compel anyone she pleases. Jasmine is Stefan's mate. Her hair is honey blond and her eyes are pale green. She is Elena and Cameron's half-sister and is the youngest. She drives a black Audi Coupe.

Damon- Damon (called D by the boys and sometime by the girls) is Elena's soul mate. He has dark brown hair and pale blue eyes. He's a half-vampire, like Elena, Sylvia, Elizabeth, Madeline, Renesmee, William, Christopher and Cameron. Damon is actually an ex-member of the Volturi, who are now dead. Damon helped the Cullen family escape the Volturi's clutches, five years ago. He doesn't have a car yet.

Aiden- Aiden (called A by the boys and sometimes by the girls) is Renesmee's soul mate. He has dark brown hair and green eyes. Like Damon, Aiden was a member f the guard. He's a half-vampire. When Elena first met him, he came across as a jerk, but he's very sweet. He doesn't have a car yet.

Stefan- Stefan (called Stef by the boys and sometimes by the girls) is a full vampire. He has golden eyes and dark hair. He only feeds on animals. He is Jasmine's soul mate. He doesn't have a car yet.

The Spanish Coven:

The Spanish coven come from Spain and are the same size as the Cullens were when it was just Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Edward, and Rosalie. They are all close to the Cullens and visit whenever they can. Their accents are very noticeable. They're all vegetarian vampires and it binds them to the Cullen family.

Valerie- Valerie is called "Val" by her friends and was changed after a car accident in Spain. She was changed at age twenty-four. She began the Spanish coven. Though she may not look it, she is the leader of the Spanish Coven. She is strong willed and clever. With her mate, Vance by her side, she can do just about anything.

Vance- is Valerie's mate. He was changed by Valerie after a plane crash. He was found by Valerie at the crash site, barely breathing. He thought he was dead and that she was an angel. Valerie saw something in him and changed him. Vance was turned at age twenty-four. Later, they fell in love and were married. Vance is fairly quiet, but will speak when he has something to say.

Lilith- is Nicholas' mate. She was changed by Valerie. Valerie found Lilith barely alive in an alley. Lilith had been stabbed a few times and was close to death. Valerie changed her. She was changed at age seventeen. Lilith is determined to do what is right. She is focused on making the world a better place. She is very eco-friendly.

Nicholas- is Lilith's mate. He was changed by Valerie because Lilith was scared that she'd end up killing him. He was found by Lilith in the remains of a building that had been burned down. It was a miracle that the venom healed him. He was changed at age seventeen. Nicholas is silent yet strong. He balances Lilith out perfectly.

Terrance- has no mate. He was poisoned by an enemy while he was human. Valerie found him in a hospital, while she worked there. She bit him and he's been living with her coven ever since. He was changed at age eighteen.

The Coven of England:

The Coven of England is also very close to the Cullens. This coven is the same size as the Egyptian Coven. They are also vegetarian vampires. The Englanders admire the Cullens and their ability to overcome anything fate throws at them.

Cedric- is Carol's mate. He was a victim of a deadly disease and a vampire took pity on him and changed him. He was changed at age twenty-three. He created the Englander Coven. Cedric is clever and is also a very good hunter. He is so silent that even vampires have a hard time hearing him.

Carol- is Cedric's mate. She was found by Cedric in the woods. She'd been abandoned there by an attacker and was left to die. Cedric changed her. She was changed at age twenty-three. Carol is considered to be like Esme. She's very sweet and caring.

Millicent- is called "Millie" by her friends. She is Matthew's mate. She was changed by Cedric because Carol wanted children around the house. Cedric and Carol found Millicent in a ditch at the side of a road. She had been raped and was left there to die. Carol felt awful and couldn't stand to watch the girl die, so she asked Cedric to change her, which Cedric happily agreed to. Millicent was changed at age seventeen. She is intelligent and knows things that others don't.

Matthew- is called "Matt" by his friends. He was actually about to be a vampire's meal, but Cedric, Carol and Millicent stopped it. He woke up to his new life and fell madly in love with Millicent. Matthew is very well read. He's read nearly every book ever written.

The French Coven:

The French Coven is another group of vegetarian vampires. They are also close to the Cullens.

Ella- was changed by the Volturi in hopes that she would have a gift; she didn't so they sent her away to France. The Volturi were merciful toward her. She was changed at age twenty-five. Ella was the beginning of the French Coven. She is well read and clever.

Eric- is Ella's mate and was changed when she found him on a battlefield. He was dying and she saved him. Eric was changed at age twenty-five. He is very strong and fun-loving.

Richard- is Flora's mate and was changed when Eric worked at the hospital by Eric. Richard was dying because of the influenza. Eric saved him and took him home to Ella. Richard was changed at age seventeen.

Flora- is called "Flo" by her friends and is Richard's mate. She was changed at age seventeen by Ella, who found the poor girl on a hunting trip. The scars and bruises on her skin were because of abuse. She was left there to die by her father. Ella bit her and promised that she'd take care of her and Flora has lived with Ella and Eric ever since. She fell in love with Richard shortly after her change.

* * *

Chapter Seventeen

The Fighters of France

(Elena-POV)

The Cullen jet landed in France and the jet. I could see that the French coven was fearful for their homeland. I stepped out of the plane with Damon at my side. I was determined to win this fight. It was because of this that my honeymoon with Damon had been cut short. I was beyond furious. I knew that things were worse in Spain. Elizabeth had sent me vision of Cameron and Madeline with the help of Sylvia. I was even more stressed now. My brother could get killed. My Father, Mother, Aunt Rosalie and Uncle Emmett were on a suicidal mission in Italy. I knew that Damon and I should've gone two different countries, but we both knew that it would be painful for the both of us if we were apart for so long.

I know it was selfish to have Damon near me when he could have been of more use in England or Spain, but I was worried and scared. Worried because Damon still couldn't control his gift. Scared because I didn't want to lose anyone in my family.

The French coven took us to their home, a modern day house. There were only four in the French coven, so they had a modern day house, with three bedrooms, a living room, family room, a kitchen, a dining room and three bathroom. The only reason we were all able to stay there is because Grandpa, Grandma, Aunt Bella, Uncle Edward, Richard, Flora, Ella and Eric had no need for sleep. Sylvia and William were taking Flora and Richard's room, while Damon and I took Ella and Eric's room.

I sat down on a couch and buried my face in my hands. Damon wrapped his arms around me. I knew it was him because of his chocolate-honey like scent.

"I'm scared Damon," I confessed, "My parents, Aunt Rosalie and Uncle Emmett are on a suicidal mission in Italy, Liz had a vision of my brother's death and who knows what Jasmine's gotten herself into!"

"Elena, relax. You're going to collapse if you stress yourself anymore. Jus focus on the task at hand. Your Dad's a smart man, he won't just let his wife and siblings die," Damon replied.

"Even after all these years, you still know how to sooth me," I replied softly.

"It's a gift," he smirked. I shoved him playfully.

"Damon, I love you," I told him.

"I love you too, Elena," he replied.

I snuggled into his shoulder and he rubbed my back soothingly. The moment didn't last. My head snapped up and I looked around, scanning the area for danger. The dead were warning me.

"Damon the dead are warning me of a woman with deep red eyes and pale blond hair. Do you know her?" I asked.

"Her name is Diana and she was set up with me by Aro during the time I still worked for him. She was never loved by me. She manipulated and seduced me and I fell for it. I'm sorry Elena," he hung his head in shame.

"Hey, don't be, you didn't know. We all have past relationships," I replied.

"I guess you're right," Damon replied.

"Now, let's go and talk to Sylvia. We need her to check if Liz saw anything else," I replied as we headed upstairs.

* * *

AN: Like I said before, England is next. Please review. Please.


	18. Evil in England

AN: This is England with a slight twist to the story. Sorry it took so long. Between this stry and my Vampire Diaries one, I've been swamped. Anyway, disclaimer is obvious. Enjoy!

The Covens of the World (this'll be at the beginning of every chapter):

The Olympic Coven:

The Olympic Coven consists of all our favourite vegetarian vampires. This coven proved the impossible to be possible because of Sylvia, Christopher, Elena, William, Cameron, Elizabeth and Madeline. They were all born after their respective mother's change. Because they proved the impossible to be possible, they were taken prisoner by the Volturi. But they were also taken prisoner because Maria wanted Jasper back and wouldn't take no for an answer. Cameron and Christopher were taken to Alaska by Maria. Attempting to save her brother and cousin, Elena summoned her zombie servants. Aro was amazed by her gift, but realized what she was doing and had Jane use her gift on her. Hearing their Queen's screams the dead tried to help her, but vanished before they could free their Queen. Elena was taken away and was punished for her attempt to save her brother and cousin by being poisoned. Cameron and Christopher were taken to Alaska and were tortured there by Maria. Maria buried Christopher alive and threatened Cameron. The Cullens escaped with the help of Damon. Jasper torched the palace. They all raced to save Cameron and Christopher. Madeline led her family right to Christopher. They found Christopher in a hole. He was unconscious, but came around and went with the rest of the Cullens to look for Cameron. They found him in a clearing, but Maria was threatening to snap his neck if Jasper didn't join her. Elena and Damon managed to sneak up behind Maria and when Jasper refused, Elena and Damon pulled Maria away from Cameron. They restrained her and Jasper snapped her neck and set her on fire. The family returned to the mansion and Damon and Elena kissed for the first time. Over the next few years, Renesmee felt left out. She didn't have a mate because she ended her relationship with Jacob because he was cheating on her. Then she met Aiden and found her other half. Jasper's daughter, Jasmine returned. Elena met a human girl from fairy decent. Her name was Taylor Smith and Carlisle's sister, Helen was after her blood. Elena, Alice, Jasmine, Elizabeth, and Renesmee took Taylor to a hotel in Texas to lay low for a while, Esme, Rosalie and Sylvia guarded Taylor's home in Forks and Carlisle, Edward, Emmett, Jasper, William, Christopher, Cameron and Damon went after Helen. Damon and Christopher went to Texas to help Alice, Elena and Elizabeth while Renesmee and Jasmine wet back to Forks to help Esme, Sylvia and Rosalie. The Cullens laid a trap for Helen and sprung it on her. They killed her and went home. But, all wasn't well after that, William had been bitten by Helen and was dying at while Sylvia could only watch. He pulled through. Christopher had to see Elizabeth unconscious while she saw her worst nightmare. The Olympic Coven has overcome much and they have stood together through it all.

Carlisle & Esme Cullen- heads of the Cullen family. Carlisle is a compassionate doctor at Forks General Hospital and Esme is a warm-hearted stay at home mom/grandma.

Edward & Bella Cullen- Edward is Carlisle and Esme's oldest son and Renesmee, William and Elizabeth's father and Bella's husband. He's also the family's mind reader. Bella is Edward's wife, Renesmee, William and Elizabeth's mother and a mental shield.

Renesmee Carlie Cullen- Renesmee is the oldest of Bella and Edward's children. She is older than William by a year. Renesmee (Nessie, Ness or May) can show people her thoughts by touching them. She has curly bronze hair and chocolate brown eyes. She is Aiden's mate. She ended her relationship with Jacob when she realized he was cheating on her. She drives a green Sedan.

Elizabeth Clarissa Cullen- Elizabeth (Liz or Beth) is the youngest of Bella and Edward's children. She can sense danger before it happens. Her hair is dark brown and her eyes are emerald green. She is Christopher's mate. She drives a silver Ferrari.

William Spencer Cullen- William (Will) is Edward and Bella's only son and the middle child. He is able to teleport himself and anyone else, anywhere he pleases. He has bronze hair and gold eyes. William mostly resembles Edward. He also has Edward's temper and is protective of his sisters and Sylvia. He hates it when people mess with his family. He is Sylvia's mate. He drives a black Corvette.

Rosalie & Emmett Hale- Rosalie (Rose) is sometimes considered vain, but isn't vain most of the time. She is misunderstood. She is Emmett's wife and Sylvia, Christopher and Madeline's mother. Emmett is known as the strongest Cullen, physical wise. He is Rosalie's husband and Sylvia, Christopher and Madeline's father.

Sylvia Theresa Hale- Sylvia (Syl) is Christopher's twin sister, but since she is older than him by a few minutes, she is the oldest of Emmett and Rosalie's children. Sylvia can communicate with people through her mind, she's a telepathist. She has curly blond hair and pale green eyes. Sylvia doesn't always get along with Alice and Jasper's daughter, Elena. Sylvia is William's mate. She drives a bright purple BMW.

Christopher Alexander Hale- Christopher (Chris) is Sylvia's twin brother, but is younger than her by a few minutes, making him Emmett and Rosalie's middle child. He doesn't have a gift, but is a skilled fighter. His hair is blond and his eyes are pale green. Christopher is Elizabeth's mate. He drives a black Sedan.

Madeline Celistia Hale- Madeline (Maddie) is the youngest of Rosalie and Emmet's children. She can see a person's aura. She also has curly blond hair and pale green eyes. She is Cameron's mate. She drives a bright red Corvette.

Alice & Jasper Whitlock- Alice (sometimes referred to as pixie, Tinkerbell, annoying little vampire, evil pixie and frightening little monster) can see the future. She is Jasper's wife and Elena and Cameron's mother. Jasper is able to influence the emotions of those around him. He is Alice's husband and Elena and Cameron's father. He is also Jasmine's biological father. Alice is NOT Jasmine's biological mother.

Elena Katherine Whitlock- Elena (Lena) is the oldest between her, her brother, and half-sister. Elena has honey blond hair that falls to her shoulders in curls and bright blue eyes, like Jasper's were when he was human. Her face, aside from her eyes, resembles Alice. She is fearless and quick, like Jasper, but graceful like Alice. She is considered the most powerful out of the children because she can raise the dead. She has a Southern accent, like Jasper. She doesn't always get along with Rosalie and Emmett's oldest daughter, Sylvia. She is Damon's mate. She drives a light blue Porsche.

Cameron Vincenzo Whitlock- Cameron (Cam) is the second-youngest and is an amazing tracker. He has jet black hair and bright blue eyes, like Jasper's used to be. He has a Southern accent, like Jasper and just like Jasper; he doesn't speak with it often. Cameron is Madeline's mate. He drives a black Aston Martian Vanquish.

Jasmine Amelia Whitlock – Jasmine (Jas) is Jasper's biological daughter; however Alice is NOT her biological daughter. Jasmine's real mother abandoned her right before Jasper went off to war. She was then taken and changed by a half vampire and is now a half vampire herself. It seems a little strange, but oh well. After her change, she went to Romania to try and find Jasper. She then headed to Forks and found the man that raised her as a little girl. She is accepted into the family fairly quickly and Alice treats her like a second daughter even though she knows that Jasmine was the product of Jasper sleeping with another woman. Jasmine has the ability to control people's minds and make them forget things. She can compel anyone she pleases. Jasmine is Stefan's mate. Her hair is honey blond and her eyes are pale green. She is Elena and Cameron's half-sister and is the youngest. She drives a black Audi Coupe.

Damon- Damon (called D by the boys and sometime by the girls) is Elena's soul mate. He has dark brown hair and pale blue eyes. He's a half-vampire, like Elena, Sylvia, Elizabeth, Madeline, Renesmee, William, Christopher and Cameron. Damon is actually an ex-member of the Volturi, who are now dead. Damon helped the Cullen family escape the Volturi's clutches, five years ago. He doesn't have a car yet.

Aiden- Aiden (called A by the boys and sometimes by the girls) is Renesmee's soul mate. He has dark brown hair and green eyes. Like Damon, Aiden was a member of the guard. He's a half-vampire. When Elena first met him, he came across as a jerk, but he's very sweet. He doesn't have a car yet.

Stefan- Stefan (called Stef by the boys and sometimes by the girls) is a full vampire. He has golden eyes and dark hair. He only feeds on animals. He is Jasmine's soul mate. He doesn't have a car yet.

The Spanish Coven:

The Spanish coven come from Spain and are the same size as the Cullens were when it was just Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Edward, and Rosalie. They are all close to the Cullens and visit whenever they can. Their accents are very noticeable. They're all vegetarian vampires and it binds them to the Cullen family.

Valerie- Valerie is called "Val" by her friends and was changed after a car accident in Spain. She was changed at age twenty-four. She began the Spanish coven. Though she may not look it, she is the leader of the Spanish Coven. She is strong willed and clever. With her mate, Vance by her side, she can do just about anything.

Vance- is Valerie's mate. He was changed by Valerie after a plane crash. He was found by Valerie at the crash site, barely breathing. He thought he was dead and that she was an angel. Valerie saw something in him and changed him. Vance was turned at age twenty-four. Later, they fell in love and were married. Vance is fairly quiet, but will speak when he has something to say.

Lilith- is Nicholas' mate. She was changed by Valerie. Valerie found Lilith barely alive in an alley. Lilith had been stabbed a few times and was close to death. Valerie changed her. She was changed at age seventeen. Lilith is determined to do what is right. She is focused on making the world a better place. She is very eco-friendly.

Nicholas- is Lilith's mate. He was changed by Valerie because Lilith was scared that she'd end up killing him. He was found by Lilith in the remains of a building that had been burned down. It was a miracle that the venom healed him. He was changed at age seventeen. Nicholas is silent yet strong. He balances Lilith out perfectly.

Terrance- has no mate. He was poisoned by an enemy while he was human. Valerie found him in a hospital, while she worked there. She bit him and he's been living with her coven ever since. He was changed at age eighteen.

The Coven of England:

The Coven of England is also very close to the Cullens. This coven is the same size as the Egyptian Coven. They are also vegetarian vampires. The Englanders admire the Cullens and their ability to overcome anything fate throws at them.

Cedric- is Carol's mate. He was a victim of a deadly disease and a vampire took pity on him and changed him. He was changed at age twenty-three. He created the Englander Coven. Cedric is clever and is also a very good hunter. He is so silent that even vampires have a hard time hearing him.

Carol- is Cedric's mate. She was found by Cedric in the woods. She'd been abandoned there by an attacker and was left to die. Cedric changed her. She was changed at age twenty-three. Carol is considered to be like Esme. She's very sweet and caring.

Millicent- is called "Millie" by her friends. She is Matthew's mate. She was changed by Cedric because Carol wanted children around the house. Cedric and Carol found Millicent in a ditch at the side of a road. She had been raped and was left there to die. Carol felt awful and couldn't stand to watch the girl die, so she asked Cedric to change her, which Cedric happily agreed to. Millicent was changed at age seventeen. She is intelligent and knows things that others don't.

Matthew- is called "Matt" by his friends. He was actually about to be a vampire's meal, but Cedric, Carol and Millicent stopped it. He woke up to his new life and fell madly in love with Millicent. Matthew is very well read. He's read nearly every book ever written.

The French Coven:

The French Coven is another group of vegetarian vampires. They are also close to the Cullens.

Ella- was changed by the Volturi in hopes that she would have a gift; she didn't so they sent her away to France. The Volturi were merciful toward her. She was changed at age twenty-five. Ella was the beginning of the French Coven. She is well read and clever.

Eric- is Ella's mate and was changed when she found him on a battlefield. He was dying and she saved him. Eric was changed at age twenty-five. He is very strong and fun-loving.

Richard- is Flora's mate and was changed when Eric worked at the hospital by Eric. Richard was dying because of the influenza. Eric saved him and took him home to Ella. Richard was changed at age seventeen.

Flora- is called "Flo" by her friends and is Richard's mate. She was changed at age seventeen by Ella, who found the poor girl on a hunting trip. The scars and bruises on her skin were because of abuse. She was left there to die by her father. Ella bit her and promised that she'd take care of her and Flora has lived with Ella and Eric ever since. She fell in love with Richard shortly after her change.

* * *

Chapter Eighteen

Evil in England

(Taylor-POV)

I stepped out of the Cullen jet and watched as Aiden, Renesmee, Elizabeth and Christopher became vicious, determined and furious. I was a little terrified, the only other time I'd seen them like this was that time in the clearing when Helen was after me and I was still human.

Elizabeth had a few visions on the jet, but only shared them with Renesmee, Aiden and Christopher. I was a little hurt that she didn't tell me. I was now a part of her family too. Because none of Whitlock children were here, Aiden was in charge. Having grown up around the Volturi made him a fighter and with that a leader. The Englanders led us to their home. A modern day, three bedroom, two story, house. Aiden, Renesmee , Elizabeth and Christopher didn't stop walking though. They went outside to the backyard. Carol looked on in fear as she watched them. It was as if she knew what they were going to do.

I followed them. Elizabeth stood motionless in the middle of the backyard with her eyes closed. I noticed for the first time that her eyelids were a lavender color. She wasn't wearing make-up, that was the actual color of her eyelids. It was strange, but she still looked pretty.

"Well Liz?" Renesmee asked after a long ten seconds. Elizabeth's eyes flew open and were glowing a bright green.

"I can't...nothing...it's impossible...how," Elizabeth replied, unable to form complete sentences.

"Liz, what is it?" Christopher asked, obviously concerned for the love of his life.

"Chris, I can't sense a threat, whatever the threat was it's gone," Elizabeth replied.

"That's impossible!" Aiden cried.

"Be that as it may," Renesmee replied, "Where could an army of that size have gone?"  
Elizabeth's lips parted in horror as she whispered, "Italy." The other three Cullens gasped.

"Oh no!" Renesmee exclaimed.

"Mom, Dad, Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper, they're in trouble," Christopher pointed out.

"What are we going to do?" Renesmee asked, "We obviously can't go there. If we get caught, we're dead halflings."

"Ness is right, the Romanians will kill us if they catch us," Elizabeth replied.

I didn't like the fact that they were completely ignoring my presence.

"Well, it's not like we can leave our family to fight, while we sit here," Christopher replied, "We're the Olympic Coven. We're Cullens and we stick together. Through thick and thin."

"Chris is right girls," Aiden replied, "We need to get to Italy."

"Well, well, well," a high voice spoke in a slow voice, "What do we have here?"

Two vampires emerged from the forest.

"A quartet of Cullens, perhaps?" the first one guessed.

"But what on Earth would they be doing in England?" the second one asked.

"Well Jane," the first one replied, "I'd say they're here to kill off the Romanians' army."

"Oh Chelsea, you're so smart aren't you?" Jane replied, "Nice to see you again Aiden."  
"Jane. Chelsea. We thought you burned in Castle Volterra," Aiden replied as he glared at them.

"Unfortunately, for you we didn't," Chelsea replied.

"Now as a little revenge for killing the most powerful and highly respected coven in the world, your girls get a taste of my gift," Jane replied cruelly.

They gasped and the four made to run for their lives but the girls were suddenly on the ground, writhing in pain. I noticed Jane was staring at them with a cruel smile on her face.

"Please, stop!" Elizabeth begged.

"No matter how many are in your coven and how powerful you become, you'll always be second to the Volturi. Never forget that," Jane replied as she and Chelsea turned and walked away.

Elizabeth and Renesmee lay on the ground, gasping for air.

"Ness, are you okay?" Aiden asked.

"Liz, talk to me," Christopher told her.

"Aiden, I'm fine," Renesmee replied.

"I'm okay too," Elizabeth replied.

"Who were they?" I asked as I walked toward them.

The four turned to look at me. They looked at me like I was crazy. "How could you not know who they are?" Christopher asked.

Elizabeth seemed to take pity on me. "Their names are Jane and Chelsea and they were part of the vampire coven called the Volturi. The largest and most powerful coven in the world. They thought of themselves as _royalty_. They were said to be highly respected by all of the world's covens, but whoever said that was wrong. Their leaders were Aro, Caius and Marcus. Marcus barely showed any emotion and when he did it was boredom. All Caius wanted do was kill those in covens with different lifestyles, like us, the French, Spanish, Englanders and Denalis. Aro was the worst out of the three of them. He lusted for power and to be surrounded by it in Italy. Whenever they were out of Italy, punishing those that had committed crimes, Aro would occasionally find a vampire with a gift he liked. He desired that person in the guard, and normally had Chelsea change the said person's loyalties and make them serve the Volturi. Jane was one of Aro's favourite guard members. She can literally make you believe that you're burning and writhing in pain, just by giving you a cruel look. Looks kill when it comes to her. Aro was one of Grandpa's friends and Grandpa had a high respect for Aro, but that all changed when the Volturi came for Ness," Elizabeth explained.

"What happened?" I asked.

Renesmee went into deep thought, "It was a long, long time ago. Before any of my siblings and cousins were even born. I was only a young girl, probably around the mental age of three or four. I was loved and adored by my family and that hasn't changed at all. The Volturi came for me because they thought that I was an immortal child. The forbidden immortals that must never walk this world. They're the armies that are terrorizing England, Spain, France and Italy. Anyway, they Volturi came and my Mom was terrified. Aunt Alice had left us with Uncle Jasper and we didn't know where they were going. Dad was concerned. He loved me dearly, you see. When it came time to greet the Volturi, Mom told me to run with Jacob if it turned into a fight. I didn't want to leave her, but she wanted me to. I could see that it was painful for her, but she had to do it. Saving me had been her first priority. Jacob had imprinted on me the day I was born. I hadn't met Aiden yet, so Jacob was my mate. My parents still trusted him. Anyway, we recruited a legion of vampires, made the Volturi retreat in fear and lived to tell the tale."

"What changed your parents trust in him?" I asked.

"One day I came home from school and I caught Jacob kissing another girl. I dumped him and moved on. I later learned from my Dad that he only wanted me for my beauty and to suit his lustful needs. When William fell after the bite he received from Helen, Jacob showed up at our house and tried to force himself on me, thankfully Chris and Cam came to my rescue and threw him out," Renesmee replied.

"Wow, Ness," I gasped, "Your family really loves you."

"I wouldn't trade them for anything in the world," Renesmee replied.

I couldn't believe that they were constantly in danger. Even as little children. They had all suffered in some way. Elena had been poisoned. Damon suffered while working for the Volturi. Cameron was threatened by Maria. Jasmine was abandoned by her real mother and Alice took her in as one of her own. I didn't know enough about Stefan to say how he'd suffered. Jasper had to deal with life with newborns armies in Texas, killing and being seduced constantly by his creator. Alice wet through shock treatments in a asylum because of her visions. Edward nearly died of the Spanish influenza. Bella was a constant danger magnet. Renesmee was a victim of heartbreak and nearly one of rape. William nearly died from receiving a bite from Helen, a bite he took for me because he and his family were protecting me. Elizabeth was out cold because of her gift. Rosalie had been raped by her fiancée as a human. Emmett had been mauled by a bear. I didn't really know what happened to Sylvia. Christopher was nearly buried alive. Madeline had to watch as Cameron was nearly killed. Carlisle had been hunted by vampires in London. Esme had been abused by her husband as a human.

I felt bad. No family should have to suffer that much. But...maybe, just maybe, that''s what brought them all together.

* * *

AN: I'll try to post the next chapter as soon as I can. Just in case you haven't already, please read my Vampire Diaries story: Maybe You're Falling for Someone Else. I need ideas for chapter three for that one. Please help. And as always, please review. Please.


	19. Italy is a Dangerous Place

AN: Sorry about the slow update, but I've been busy. Anyway, Italy at last. A sweet brother/sister moment for Jasper and Rosalie. Disclaimer is obvious. Enjoy!

The Covens of the World (this'll be at the beginning of every chapter):

The Olympic Coven:

The Olympic Coven consists of all our favourite vegetarian vampires. This coven proved the impossible to be possible because of Sylvia, Christopher, Elena, William, Cameron, Elizabeth and Madeline. They were all born after their respective mother's change. Because they proved the impossible to be possible, they were taken prisoner by the Volturi. But they were also taken prisoner because Maria wanted Jasper back and wouldn't take no for an answer. Cameron and Christopher were taken to Alaska by Maria. Attempting to save her brother and cousin, Elena summoned her zombie servants. Aro was amazed by her gift, but realized what she was doing and had Jane use her gift on her. Hearing their Queen's screams the dead tried to help her, but vanished before they could free their Queen. Elena was taken away and was punished for her attempt to save her brother and cousin by being poisoned. Cameron and Christopher were taken to Alaska and were tortured there by Maria. Maria buried Christopher alive and threatened Cameron. The Cullens escaped with the help of Damon. Jasper torched the palace. They all raced to save Cameron and Christopher. Madeline led her family right to Christopher. They found Christopher in a hole. He was unconscious, but came around and went with the rest of the Cullens to look for Cameron. They found him in a clearing, but Maria was threatening to snap his neck if Jasper didn't join her. Elena and Damon managed to sneak up behind Maria and when Jasper refused, Elena and Damon pulled Maria away from Cameron. They restrained her and Jasper snapped her neck and set her on fire. The family returned to the mansion and Damon and Elena kissed for the first time. Over the next few years, Renesmee felt left out. She didn't have a mate because she ended her relationship with Jacob because he was cheating on her. Then she met Aiden and found her other half. Jasper's daughter, Jasmine returned. Elena met a human girl from fairy decent. Her name was Taylor Smith and Carlisle's sister, Helen was after her blood. Elena, Alice, Jasmine, Elizabeth, and Renesmee took Taylor to a hotel in Texas to lay low for a while, Esme, Rosalie and Sylvia guarded Taylor's home in Forks and Carlisle, Edward, Emmett, Jasper, William, Christopher, Cameron and Damon went after Helen. Damon and Christopher went to Texas to help Alice, Elena and Elizabeth while Renesmee and Jasmine wet back to Forks to help Esme, Sylvia and Rosalie. The Cullens laid a trap for Helen and sprung it on her. They killed her and went home. But, all wasn't well after that, William had been bitten by Helen and was dying at while Sylvia could only watch. He pulled through. Christopher had to see Elizabeth unconscious while she saw her worst nightmare. The Olympic Coven has overcome much and they have stood together through it all.

Carlisle & Esme Cullen- heads of the Cullen family. Carlisle is a compassionate doctor at Forks General Hospital and Esme is a warm-hearted stay at home mom/grandma.

Edward & Bella Cullen- Edward is Carlisle and Esme's oldest son and Renesmee, William and Elizabeth's father and Bella's husband. He's also the family's mind reader. Bella is Edward's wife, Renesmee, William and Elizabeth's mother and a mental shield.

Renesmee Carlie Cullen- Renesmee is the oldest of Bella and Edward's children. She is older than William by a year. Renesmee (Nessie, Ness or May) can show people her thoughts by touching them. She has curly bronze hair and chocolate brown eyes. She is Aiden's mate. She ended her relationship with Jacob when she realized he was cheating on her. She drives a green Sedan.

Elizabeth Clarissa Cullen- Elizabeth (Liz or Beth) is the youngest of Bella and Edward's children. She can sense danger before it happens. Her hair is dark brown and her eyes are emerald green. She is Christopher's mate. She drives a silver Ferrari.

William Spencer Cullen- William (Will) is Edward and Bella's only son and the middle child. He is able to teleport himself and anyone else, anywhere he pleases. He has bronze hair and gold eyes. William mostly resembles Edward. He also has Edward's temper and is protective of his sisters and Sylvia. He hates it when people mess with his family. He is Sylvia's mate. He drives a black Corvette.

Rosalie & Emmett Hale- Rosalie (Rose) is sometimes considered vain, but isn't vain most of the time. She is misunderstood. She is Emmett's wife and Sylvia, Christopher and Madeline's mother. Emmett is known as the strongest Cullen, physical wise. He is Rosalie's husband and Sylvia, Christopher and Madeline's father.

Sylvia Theresa Hale- Sylvia (Syl) is Christopher's twin sister, but since she is older than him by a few minutes, she is the oldest of Emmett and Rosalie's children. Sylvia can communicate with people through her mind, she's a telepathist. She has curly blond hair and pale green eyes. Sylvia doesn't always get along with Alice and Jasper's daughter, Elena. Sylvia is William's mate. She drives a bright purple BMW.

Christopher Alexander Hale- Christopher (Chris) is Sylvia's twin brother, but is younger than her by a few minutes, making him Emmett and Rosalie's middle child. He doesn't have a gift, but is a skilled fighter. His hair is blond and his eyes are pale green. Christopher is Elizabeth's mate. He drives a black Sedan.

Madeline Celistia Hale- Madeline (Maddie) is the youngest of Rosalie and Emmet's children. She can see a person's aura. She also has curly blond hair and pale green eyes. She is Cameron's mate. She drives a bright red Corvette.

Alice & Jasper Whitlock- Alice (sometimes referred to as pixie, Tinkerbell, annoying little vampire, evil pixie and frightening little monster) can see the future. She is Jasper's wife and Elena and Cameron's mother. Jasper is able to influence the emotions of those around him. He is Alice's husband and Elena and Cameron's father. He is also Jasmine's biological father. Alice is NOT Jasmine's biological mother.

Elena Katherine Whitlock- Elena (Lena) is the oldest between her, her brother, and half-sister. Elena has honey blond hair that falls to her shoulders in curls and bright blue eyes, like Jasper's were when he was human. Her face, aside from her eyes, resembles Alice. She is fearless and quick, like Jasper, but graceful like Alice. She is considered the most powerful out of the children because she can raise the dead. She has a Southern accent, like Jasper. She doesn't always get along with Rosalie and Emmett's oldest daughter, Sylvia. She is Damon's mate. She drives a light blue Porsche.

Cameron Vincenzo Whitlock- Cameron (Cam) is the second-youngest and is an amazing tracker. He has jet black hair and bright blue eyes, like Jasper's used to be. He has a Southern accent, like Jasper and just like Jasper; he doesn't speak with it often. Cameron is Madeline's mate. He drives a black Aston Martian Vanquish.

Jasmine Amelia Whitlock – Jasmine (Jas) is Jasper's biological daughter; however Alice is NOT her biological daughter. Jasmine's real mother abandoned her right before Jasper went off to war. She was then taken and changed by a half vampire and is now a half vampire herself. It seems a little strange, but oh well. After her change, she went to Romania to try and find Jasper. She then headed to Forks and found the man that raised her as a little girl. She is accepted into the family fairly quickly and Alice treats her like a second daughter even though she knows that Jasmine was the product of Jasper sleeping with another woman. Jasmine has the ability to control people's minds and make them forget things. She can compel anyone she pleases. Jasmine is Stefan's mate. Her hair is honey blond and her eyes are pale green. She is Elena and Cameron's half-sister and is the youngest. She drives a black Audi Coupe.

Damon- Damon (called D by the boys and sometime by the girls) is Elena's soul mate. He has dark brown hair and pale blue eyes. He's a half-vampire, like Elena, Sylvia, Elizabeth, Madeline, Renesmee, William, Christopher and Cameron. Damon is actually an ex-member of the Volturi, who are now dead. Damon helped the Cullen family escape the Volturi's clutches, five years ago. He doesn't have a car yet.

Aiden- Aiden (called A by the boys and sometimes by the girls) is Renesmee's soul mate. He has dark brown hair and green eyes. Like Damon, Aiden was a member of the guard. He's a half-vampire. When Elena first met him, he came across as a jerk, but he's very sweet. He doesn't have a car yet.

Stefan- Stefan (called Stef by the boys and sometimes by the girls) is a full vampire. He has golden eyes and dark hair. He only feeds on animals. He is Jasmine's soul mate. He doesn't have a car yet.

The Spanish Coven:

The Spanish coven come from Spain and are the same size as the Cullens were when it was just Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Edward, and Rosalie. They are all close to the Cullens and visit whenever they can. Their accents are very noticeable. They're all vegetarian vampires and it binds them to the Cullen family.

Valerie- Valerie is called "Val" by her friends and was changed after a car accident in Spain. She was changed at age twenty-four. She began the Spanish coven. Though she may not look it, she is the leader of the Spanish Coven. She is strong willed and clever. With her mate, Vance by her side, she can do just about anything.

Vance- is Valerie's mate. He was changed by Valerie after a plane crash. He was found by Valerie at the crash site, barely breathing. He thought he was dead and that she was an angel. Valerie saw something in him and changed him. Vance was turned at age twenty-four. Later, they fell in love and were married. Vance is fairly quiet, but will speak when he has something to say.

Lilith- is Nicholas' mate. She was changed by Valerie. Valerie found Lilith barely alive in an alley. Lilith had been stabbed a few times and was close to death. Valerie changed her. She was changed at age seventeen. Lilith is determined to do what is right. She is focused on making the world a better place. She is very eco-friendly.

Nicholas- is Lilith's mate. He was changed by Valerie because Lilith was scared that she'd end up killing him. He was found by Lilith in the remains of a building that had been burned down. It was a miracle that the venom healed him. He was changed at age seventeen. Nicholas is silent yet strong. He balances Lilith out perfectly.

Terrance- has no mate. He was poisoned by an enemy while he was human. Valerie found him in a hospital, while she worked there. She bit him and he's been living with her coven ever since. He was changed at age eighteen.

The Coven of England:

The Coven of England is also very close to the Cullens. This coven is the same size as the Egyptian Coven. They are also vegetarian vampires. The Englanders admire the Cullens and their ability to overcome anything fate throws at them.

Cedric- is Carol's mate. He was a victim of a deadly disease and a vampire took pity on him and changed him. He was changed at age twenty-three. He created the Englander Coven. Cedric is clever and is also a very good hunter. He is so silent that even vampires have a hard time hearing him.

Carol- is Cedric's mate. She was found by Cedric in the woods. She'd been abandoned there by an attacker and was left to die. Cedric changed her. She was changed at age twenty-three. Carol is considered to be like Esme. She's very sweet and caring.

Millicent- is called "Millie" by her friends. She is Matthew's mate. She was changed by Cedric because Carol wanted children around the house. Cedric and Carol found Millicent in a ditch at the side of a road. She had been raped and was left there to die. Carol felt awful and couldn't stand to watch the girl die, so she asked Cedric to change her, which Cedric happily agreed to. Millicent was changed at age seventeen. She is intelligent and knows things that others don't.

Matthew- is called "Matt" by his friends. He was actually about to be a vampire's meal, but Cedric, Carol and Millicent stopped it. He woke up to his new life and fell madly in love with Millicent. Matthew is very well read. He's read nearly every book ever written.

The French Coven:

The French Coven is another group of vegetarian vampires. They are also close to the Cullens.

Ella- was changed by the Volturi in hopes that she would have a gift; she didn't so they sent her away to France. The Volturi were merciful toward her. She was changed at age twenty-five. Ella was the beginning of the French Coven. She is well read and clever.

Eric- is Ella's mate and was changed when she found him on a battlefield. He was dying and she saved him. Eric was changed at age twenty-five. He is very strong and fun-loving.

Richard- is Flora's mate and was changed when Eric worked at the hospital by Eric. Richard was dying because of the influenza. Eric saved him and took him home to Ella. Richard was changed at age seventeen.

Flora- is called "Flo" by her friends and is Richard's mate. She was changed at age seventeen by Ella, who found the poor girl on a hunting trip. The scars and bruises on her skin were because of abuse. She was left there to die by her father. Ella bit her and promised that she'd take care of her and Flora has lived with Ella and Eric ever since. She fell in love with Richard shortly after her change.

* * *

Chapter Nineteen

Italy Is A Dangerous Place

(Jasper-POV)

Emmett, Rosalie, Alice and I arrived in Italy after sunset. We made camp out in the woods near the remains of Castle Volterra. We were sure that the Romanians were here in Volterra somewhere.

Alice and Emmett had gone to hunt and I was left alone with my sister.

"Jasper, I'm frightened," she whispered. I froze. It wasn't like Rosalie to be afraid of anything. That was why Sylvia and Madeline were fearless. They were very much like their mother.

"What are you scared of Rose?" I asked as I sat down next to her.

"Of losing everything that I have," she replied, "Think about it Jazz, Christopher, Sylvia, and Madeline are all scattered and away from me. As are my parents, other siblings and nieces and nephews. What if something goes wrong and I lose one of them? What if I lose a son or a daughter or a sister or a brother or mom or dad?" Rosalie was literally breaking down. She needed Emmett more than me right now.

"Rose, how do you think I feel? You aren't the only worried one. Elena's been known to lose her temper when someone threatens her family and I'm worried that she'll let her anger get the better of her. Cameron isn't used to being leader, he's hidden in his sisters' shadows for far too long, and that may be his downfall. Jasmine's impulsive when it comes to making decisions, I'm scared that she will fail because of it," I confessed.

"Jazzy, have they ever failed you?" I heard a new voice ask. It was a high chirpy voice. It was Alice.

"No, but_" I began, but she cut me off.

"But nothing," she replied, "They're our kids. Have some faith. They learnt from the best."

"I guess you're right Ali," I replied. We had seen no sign of the Denalis or the Irish yet, so Emmett had gone looking for them after his finished with his kill. So, all we could do was wait until Emmett came back.

I hated this. Not knowing what was happening.

Fate seemed to be constantly against us. Fate had us all captured and brought to our knees by the Volturi. Fate had brought pain and suffering, yet happiness as well. It brought Elena to Damon and given Stefan to Jasmine. It had brought Aiden and Renesmee together. It had given Carlisle immortality and the tools to create a family. Fate had brought Carlisle to Esme, Edward, and Rosalie. It had given Rosalie a second chance at love by giving her Emmett. It had brought Alice and I into the family picture. It had brought Bella to Forks and into our lives. It blessed Bella and Edward with Renesmee and gave Bella immortality. It blessed them again with William and Elizabeth. It gave Rosalie and Emmett, Sylvia, Christopher and Madeline. It overjoyed Alice and myself by giving us, Elena and Cameron. It made Jasmine return. It gave Carlisle and Esme nine grandchildren. Fate had done this all for us, yet fate was going to kill us all.

* * *

AN: I'll try to finish the next chapter. Please review. Please.


	20. Meeting in Italy

AN: This chapter features the Cullen family reuniting in Italy to stand against the Romanians, Jane and Chelsea. Disclaimer is obvious. Enjoy!

The Covens of the World (this'll be at the beginning of every chapter):

The Olympic Coven:

The Olympic Coven consists of all our favourite vegetarian vampires. This coven proved the impossible to be possible because of Sylvia, Christopher, Elena, William, Cameron, Elizabeth and Madeline. They were all born after their respective mother's change. Because they proved the impossible to be possible, they were taken prisoner by the Volturi. But they were also taken prisoner because Maria wanted Jasper back and wouldn't take no for an answer. Cameron and Christopher were taken to Alaska by Maria. Attempting to save her brother and cousin, Elena summoned her zombie servants. Aro was amazed by her gift, but realized what she was doing and had Jane use her gift on her. Hearing their Queen's screams the dead tried to help her, but vanished before they could free their Queen. Elena was taken away and was punished for her attempt to save her brother and cousin by being poisoned. Cameron and Christopher were taken to Alaska and were tortured there by Maria. Maria buried Christopher alive and threatened Cameron. The Cullens escaped with the help of Damon. Jasper torched the palace. They all raced to save Cameron and Christopher. Madeline led her family right to Christopher. They found Christopher in a hole. He was unconscious, but came around and went with the rest of the Cullens to look for Cameron. They found him in a clearing, but Maria was threatening to snap his neck if Jasper didn't join her. Elena and Damon managed to sneak up behind Maria and when Jasper refused, Elena and Damon pulled Maria away from Cameron. They restrained her and Jasper snapped her neck and set her on fire. The family returned to the mansion and Damon and Elena kissed for the first time. Over the next few years, Renesmee felt left out. She didn't have a mate because she ended her relationship with Jacob because he was cheating on her. Then she met Aiden and found her other half. Jasper's daughter, Jasmine returned. Elena met a human girl from fairy decent. Her name was Taylor Smith and Carlisle's sister, Helen was after her blood. Elena, Alice, Jasmine, Elizabeth, and Renesmee took Taylor to a hotel in Texas to lay low for a while, Esme, Rosalie and Sylvia guarded Taylor's home in Forks and Carlisle, Edward, Emmett, Jasper, William, Christopher, Cameron and Damon went after Helen. Damon and Christopher went to Texas to help Alice, Elena and Elizabeth while Renesmee and Jasmine wet back to Forks to help Esme, Sylvia and Rosalie. The Cullens laid a trap for Helen and sprung it on her. They killed her and went home. But, all wasn't well after that, William had been bitten by Helen and was dying at while Sylvia could only watch. He pulled through. Christopher had to see Elizabeth unconscious while she saw her worst nightmare. The Olympic Coven has overcome much and they have stood together through it all.

Carlisle & Esme Cullen- heads of the Cullen family. Carlisle is a compassionate doctor at Forks General Hospital and Esme is a warm-hearted stay at home mom/grandma.

Edward & Bella Cullen- Edward is Carlisle and Esme's oldest son and Renesmee, William and Elizabeth's father and Bella's husband. He's also the family's mind reader. Bella is Edward's wife, Renesmee, William and Elizabeth's mother and a mental shield.

Renesmee Carlie Cullen- Renesmee is the oldest of Bella and Edward's children. She is older than William by a year. Renesmee (Nessie, Ness or May) can show people her thoughts by touching them. She has curly bronze hair and chocolate brown eyes. She is Aiden's mate. She ended her relationship with Jacob when she realized he was cheating on her. She drives a green Sedan.

Elizabeth Clarissa Cullen- Elizabeth (Liz or Beth) is the youngest of Bella and Edward's children. She can sense danger before it happens. Her hair is dark brown and her eyes are emerald green. She is Christopher's mate. She drives a silver Ferrari.

William Spencer Cullen- William (Will) is Edward and Bella's only son and the middle child. He is able to teleport himself and anyone else, anywhere he pleases. He has bronze hair and gold eyes. William mostly resembles Edward. He also has Edward's temper and is protective of his sisters and Sylvia. He hates it when people mess with his family. He is Sylvia's mate. He drives a black Corvette.

Rosalie & Emmett Hale- Rosalie (Rose) is sometimes considered vain, but isn't vain most of the time. She is misunderstood. She is Emmett's wife and Sylvia, Christopher and Madeline's mother. Emmett is known as the strongest Cullen, physical wise. He is Rosalie's husband and Sylvia, Christopher and Madeline's father.

Sylvia Theresa Hale- Sylvia (Syl) is Christopher's twin sister, but since she is older than him by a few minutes, she is the oldest of Emmett and Rosalie's children. Sylvia can communicate with people through her mind, she's a telepathist. She has curly blond hair and pale green eyes. Sylvia doesn't always get along with Alice and Jasper's daughter, Elena. Sylvia is William's mate. She drives a bright purple BMW.

Christopher Alexander Hale- Christopher (Chris) is Sylvia's twin brother, but is younger than her by a few minutes, making him Emmett and Rosalie's middle child. He doesn't have a gift, but is a skilled fighter. His hair is blond and his eyes are pale green. Christopher is Elizabeth's mate. He drives a black Sedan.

Madeline Celistia Hale- Madeline (Maddie) is the youngest of Rosalie and Emmet's children. She can see a person's aura. She also has curly blond hair and pale green eyes. She is Cameron's mate. She drives a bright red Corvette.

Alice & Jasper Whitlock- Alice (sometimes referred to as pixie, Tinkerbell, annoying little vampire, evil pixie and frightening little monster) can see the future. She is Jasper's wife and Elena and Cameron's mother. Jasper is able to influence the emotions of those around him. He is Alice's husband and Elena and Cameron's father. He is also Jasmine's biological father. Alice is NOT Jasmine's biological mother.

Elena Katherine Whitlock- Elena (Lena) is the oldest between her, her brother, and half-sister. Elena has honey blond hair that falls to her shoulders in curls and bright blue eyes, like Jasper's were when he was human. Her face, aside from her eyes, resembles Alice. She is fearless and quick, like Jasper, but graceful like Alice. She is considered the most powerful out of the children because she can raise the dead. She has a Southern accent, like Jasper. She doesn't always get along with Rosalie and Emmett's oldest daughter, Sylvia. She is Damon's mate. She drives a light blue Porsche.

Cameron Vincenzo Whitlock- Cameron (Cam) is the second-youngest and is an amazing tracker. He has jet black hair and bright blue eyes, like Jasper's used to be. He has a Southern accent, like Jasper and just like Jasper; he doesn't speak with it often. Cameron is Madeline's mate. He drives a black Aston Martian Vanquish.

Jasmine Amelia Whitlock – Jasmine (Jas) is Jasper's biological daughter; however Alice is NOT her biological daughter. Jasmine's real mother abandoned her right before Jasper went off to war. She was then taken and changed by a half vampire and is now a half vampire herself. It seems a little strange, but oh well. After her change, she went to Romania to try and find Jasper. She then headed to Forks and found the man that raised her as a little girl. She is accepted into the family fairly quickly and Alice treats her like a second daughter even though she knows that Jasmine was the product of Jasper sleeping with another woman. Jasmine has the ability to control people's minds and make them forget things. She can compel anyone she pleases. Jasmine is Stefan's mate. Her hair is honey blond and her eyes are pale green. She is Elena and Cameron's half-sister and is the youngest. She drives a black Audi Coupe.

Damon- Damon (called D by the boys and sometime by the girls) is Elena's soul mate. He has dark brown hair and pale blue eyes. He's a half-vampire, like Elena, Sylvia, Elizabeth, Madeline, Renesmee, William, Christopher and Cameron. Damon is actually an ex-member of the Volturi, who are now dead. Damon helped the Cullen family escape the Volturi's clutches, five years ago. He can unleash lightning on his enemies by blasting blots out of his hands. He can also shock people. When he gets angry the air and electricity in it crackle around him. He doesn't have a car yet.

Aiden- Aiden (called A by the boys and sometimes by the girls) is Renesmee's soul mate. He has dark brown hair and green eyes. Like Damon, Aiden was a member of the guard. He's a half-vampire. When Elena first met him, he came across as a jerk, but he's very sweet. He doesn't have a car yet.

Stefan- Stefan (called Stef by the boys and sometimes by the girls) is a full vampire. He has golden eyes and dark hair. He only feeds on animals. He is Jasmine's soul mate. He doesn't have a car yet.

The Spanish Coven:

The Spanish coven come from Spain and are the same size as the Cullens were when it was just Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Edward, and Rosalie. They are all close to the Cullens and visit whenever they can. Their accents are very noticeable. They're all vegetarian vampires and it binds them to the Cullen family.

Valerie- Valerie is called "Val" by her friends and was changed after a car accident in Spain. She was changed at age twenty-four. She began the Spanish coven. Though she may not look it, she is the leader of the Spanish Coven. She is strong willed and clever. With her mate, Vance by her side, she can do just about anything.

Vance- is Valerie's mate. He was changed by Valerie after a plane crash. He was found by Valerie at the crash site, barely breathing. He thought he was dead and that she was an angel. Valerie saw something in him and changed him. Vance was turned at age twenty-four. Later, they fell in love and were married. Vance is fairly quiet, but will speak when he has something to say.

Lilith- is Nicholas' mate. She was changed by Valerie. Valerie found Lilith barely alive in an alley. Lilith had been stabbed a few times and was close to death. Valerie changed her. She was changed at age seventeen. Lilith is determined to do what is right. She is focused on making the world a better place. She is very eco-friendly.

Nicholas- is Lilith's mate. He was changed by Valerie because Lilith was scared that she'd end up killing him. He was found by Lilith in the remains of a building that had been burned down. It was a miracle that the venom healed him. He was changed at age seventeen. Nicholas is silent yet strong. He balances Lilith out perfectly.

Terrance- has no mate. He was poisoned by an enemy while he was human. Valerie found him in a hospital, while she worked there. She bit him and he's been living with her coven ever since. He was changed at age eighteen.

The Coven of England:

The Coven of England is also very close to the Cullens. This coven is the same size as the Egyptian Coven. They are also vegetarian vampires. The Englanders admire the Cullens and their ability to overcome anything fate throws at them.

Cedric- is Carol's mate. He was a victim of a deadly disease and a vampire took pity on him and changed him. He was changed at age twenty-three. He created the Englander Coven. Cedric is clever and is also a very good hunter. He is so silent that even vampires have a hard time hearing him.

Carol- is Cedric's mate. She was found by Cedric in the woods. She'd been abandoned there by an attacker and was left to die. Cedric changed her. She was changed at age twenty-three. Carol is considered to be like Esme. She's very sweet and caring.

Millicent- is called "Millie" by her friends. She is Matthew's mate. She was changed by Cedric because Carol wanted children around the house. Cedric and Carol found Millicent in a ditch at the side of a road. She had been raped and was left there to die. Carol felt awful and couldn't stand to watch the girl die, so she asked Cedric to change her, which Cedric happily agreed to. Millicent was changed at age seventeen. She is intelligent and knows things that others don't.

Matthew- is called "Matt" by his friends. He was actually about to be a vampire's meal, but Cedric, Carol and Millicent stopped it. He woke up to his new life and fell madly in love with Millicent. Matthew is very well read. He's read nearly every book ever written.

The French Coven:

The French Coven is another group of vegetarian vampires. They are also close to the Cullens.

Ella- was changed by the Volturi in hopes that she would have a gift; she didn't so they sent her away to France. The Volturi were merciful toward her. She was changed at age twenty-five. Ella was the beginning of the French Coven. She is well read and clever.

Eric- is Ella's mate and was changed when she found him on a battlefield. He was dying and she saved him. Eric was changed at age twenty-five. He is very strong and fun-loving.

Richard- is Flora's mate and was changed when Eric worked at the hospital by Eric. Richard was dying because of the influenza. Eric saved him and took him home to Ella. Richard was changed at age seventeen.

Flora- is called "Flo" by her friends and is Richard's mate. She was changed at age seventeen by Ella, who found the poor girl on a hunting trip. The scars and bruises on her skin were because of abuse. She was left there to die by her father. Ella bit her and promised that she'd take care of her and Flora has lived with Ella and Eric ever since. She fell in love with Richard shortly after her change.

Chapter Twenty

Meeting in Italy

(Jasper-POV)

Sylvia had spoken to me through her mind. She had warned me that all of the newborns in Spain, England, and France were headed our way. She had also told me that the rest of the family was on their way to help us. They're had still be no sign of the Denali and Irish covens. Alice came over to my side. We were at the airport, awaiting our family's arrival.

"Jazzy, I know that you didn't want them anywhere near here..."Alice's voice trailed off and I instantly knew what she meant.

"The reason being that if we die, they will still have a chance to live and thrive," I replied.

"But Jazz, how can you expect them to live on? They're all willing to die to protect their family," Alice reminded me, "Nothing is going to change that."

"You're right Alice," I conceded.

"Aren't I always, Jasper?" she asked playfully. I could only smile at her. Carlisle greeted us as his phone let out a shrill ring.

I couldn't hear the other end of the conversation, so I listened to what Carlisle was saying, "Tanya...yes...yes...very well...I'm sorry to hear that...give them my best, good day to you." Carlisle snapped the phone shut and turned to us, "The Denalis have abandoned us yet again."

"Perfect, just perfect," I groaned. My battle plan was now officially down the drain. I watched as Elena came to stand before me.

"Dad, we have to prepare," she told me. Her eyes were determined, yet worried. I knew why. She wanted us to win, but not to die trying.

"I understand," I replied. Alice touched my arm. She looked at me with worried eyes. She didn't want any of us to die. We were truly a closely knit family any depended solely on each other.

(Taylor-POV)

I watched the way the Cullens looked at each other. The look in each set of eyes was caring and loving. Love for a mother, father, grandmother, grandfather, daughter, son, brother, sister, wife, husband, boyfriend, girlfriend. So many different kinds of love in one family. I felt the bond that they shared. It was the bond of family. The bond of mothers, daughters, brothers, sisters, fathers, sons and mates. It was a bond that they didn't want to lose.

Elena looked at Jasper as they discussed something. Alice, Jasmine and Cameron stood by them. I noticed for the first time how much the Whitlock kids looked like their parents, aside from Jasmine of course. Jasmine's hair clearly told you that she was Jasper's daughter. Her eyes were off in colour, but Alice wasn't her real mother. Cameron resembled his father, but had his mother's hair colour. Elena was clearly a perfect blend of the two vampires. Her curly honey blond hair and bright blue eyes were from her father and her alabaster skin made her look innocent and delicate, like Alice. Her facial features, aside from her eyes, also resembled Alice.

I moved on to the Hale part of the clan. Rosalie and Emmett were complete opposites but balanced each other out quite nicely. All of their children had Rosalie's blond hair, yet who knew where they received their pale green eyes from.

I looked at Edward and Bella, who stood next to William, Renesmee and Elizabeth. Renesmee had Bella's chocolate brown eyes, yet Edward's hair colour. Her temper and facial expressions were also received from Edward. William had no resemblance of his mother at all. He looked exactly like a miniature version of his father. He had his father's temper and over-protectiveness. Elizabeth had Bella's hair colour and Edward's eyes. She inherited her father's intelligence. All three of them were extremely selfless, like their mother and stubborn, like both of their parents.

Aiden, Stefan and Damon were like three rogues. They didn't belong to any part of the coven, yet were accepted anyway because of the love they showed and the bond they formed with each member of the family.

Carlisle and Esme stood watching as their family prepared for battle. I'd never really seen them display any sort of affection, so it surprised me when Carlisle kissed Esme's lips chastely. I always thought they were the most private about their relationship, like Alice and Jasper, I could see that I was right, although, Carlisle and Esme had nothing on Alice and Jasper.

Elena walked over to me or at least I thought she was walking. Every step she made looked like she was dancing; she truly took after her mother.

"Taylor, if you don't want to fight with us, you don't have to," she told me.

"You don't want me to help?" I asked.

"It's not that, it's just..." Elena's voice trailed off.

"It's just what, Elena?" I asked.

"We don't have a place for you in the battle plan. When Dad and I created it, we'd made it so that everyone in the family would have a job to do. We didn't count on your return as a vampire." I didn't have time to answer. Elena's head snapped up and she looked directly at Jasper. He nodded.

"It's time," she whispered as her family turned to look at her. One by one, the members of the Cullen clan disappeared into the shadows. Only Jasmine and Cameron remained, waiting for their sister. Elena made to melt into the shadows as her family did, but I grabbed her arm.

"I refuse to be left behind, Elena," I hissed, "I don't want to be left out any longer Elena. I'm a vampire to."

"Being a vampire doesn't make you stronger!" Elena snapped.

"Yes it does," I insisted.

"No, it doesn't!" Elena retorted, "Look at any vampire in this world that drinks human blood, Taylor! Being this way, living this life, makes you a monster! My family and may defy what we are and so may the Spanish, Denalis, French and Englanders, but it doesn't change anything."

"Lena!" Cameron called his sister, "Come on! The sooner we start this, the sooner we can end this."

"I'm on my way, Cam!" Elena called back.

"Elena, you aren't leaving me here," I tried to protest, but she had other plans.

"Taylor, I don't have time to argue. My family's waiting, I must join them," Elena replied.

"So, go. Leave me here, the best friend that's always been left behind," I whispered, "You aren't the first person to let me down."

"I am truly sorry Taylor," Elena murmured. With that, she disappeared into the shadows and went to fight alongside her family. It was last I saw of my best friend before she left with her family.

Hoping that she and her family would return as whole, I sat on a rock, deep in thought. Elena was strong and cunning, she'd live. She had to.

* * *

AN: Next chapter will feature a father/daughter for Jasper and Elena.


	21. Battlefield

AN: This is the father/daughter moment between Jasper and Elena. Disclaimer is obvious. Enjoy!

The Covens of the World (this'll be at the beginning of every chapter):

The Olympic Coven:

The Olympic Coven consists of all our favourite vegetarian vampires. This coven proved the impossible to be possible because of Sylvia, Christopher, Elena, William, Cameron, Elizabeth and Madeline. They were all born after their respective mother's change. Because they proved the impossible to be possible, they were taken prisoner by the Volturi. But they were also taken prisoner because Maria wanted Jasper back and wouldn't take no for an answer. Cameron and Christopher were taken to Alaska by Maria. Attempting to save her brother and cousin, Elena summoned her zombie servants. Aro was amazed by her gift, but realized what she was doing and had Jane use her gift on her. Hearing their Queen's screams the dead tried to help her, but vanished before they could free their Queen. Elena was taken away and was punished for her attempt to save her brother and cousin by being poisoned. Cameron and Christopher were taken to Alaska and were tortured there by Maria. Maria buried Christopher alive and threatened Cameron. The Cullens escaped with the help of Damon. Jasper torched the palace. They all raced to save Cameron and Christopher. Madeline led her family right to Christopher. They found Christopher in a hole. He was unconscious, but came around and went with the rest of the Cullens to look for Cameron. They found him in a clearing, but Maria was threatening to snap his neck if Jasper didn't join her. Elena and Damon managed to sneak up behind Maria and when Jasper refused, Elena and Damon pulled Maria away from Cameron. They restrained her and Jasper snapped her neck and set her on fire. The family returned to the mansion and Damon and Elena kissed for the first time. Over the next few years, Renesmee felt left out. She didn't have a mate because she ended her relationship with Jacob because he was cheating on her. Then she met Aiden and found her other half. Jasper's daughter, Jasmine returned. Elena met a human girl from fairy decent. Her name was Taylor Smith and Carlisle's sister, Helen was after her blood. Elena, Alice, Jasmine, Elizabeth, and Renesmee took Taylor to a hotel in Texas to lay low for a while, Esme, Rosalie and Sylvia guarded Taylor's home in Forks and Carlisle, Edward, Emmett, Jasper, William, Christopher, Cameron and Damon went after Helen. Damon and Christopher went to Texas to help Alice, Elena and Elizabeth while Renesmee and Jasmine wet back to Forks to help Esme, Sylvia and Rosalie. The Cullens laid a trap for Helen and sprung it on her. They killed her and went home. But, all wasn't well after that, William had been bitten by Helen and was dying at while Sylvia could only watch. He pulled through. Christopher had to see Elizabeth unconscious while she saw her worst nightmare. The Olympic Coven has overcome much and they have stood together through it all.

Carlisle & Esme Cullen- heads of the Cullen family. Carlisle is a compassionate doctor at Forks General Hospital and Esme is a warm-hearted stay at home mom/grandma.

Edward & Bella Cullen- Edward is Carlisle and Esme's oldest son and Renesmee, William and Elizabeth's father and Bella's husband. He's also the family's mind reader. Bella is Edward's wife, Renesmee, William and Elizabeth's mother and a mental shield.

Renesmee Carlie Cullen- Renesmee is the oldest of Bella and Edward's children. She is older than William by a year. Renesmee (Nessie, Ness or May) can show people her thoughts by touching them. She has curly bronze hair and chocolate brown eyes. She is Aiden's mate. She ended her relationship with Jacob when she realized he was cheating on her. She drives a green Sedan.

Elizabeth Clarissa Cullen- Elizabeth (Liz or Beth) is the youngest of Bella and Edward's children. She can sense danger before it happens. Her hair is dark brown and her eyes are emerald green. She is Christopher's mate. She drives a silver Ferrari.

William Spencer Cullen- William (Will) is Edward and Bella's only son and the middle child. He is able to teleport himself and anyone else, anywhere he pleases. He has bronze hair and gold eyes. William mostly resembles Edward. He also has Edward's temper and is protective of his sisters and Sylvia. He hates it when people mess with his family. He is Sylvia's mate. He drives a black Corvette.

Rosalie & Emmett Hale- Rosalie (Rose) is sometimes considered vain, but isn't vain most of the time. She is misunderstood. She is Emmett's wife and Sylvia, Christopher and Madeline's mother. Emmett is known as the strongest Cullen, physical wise. He is Rosalie's husband and Sylvia, Christopher and Madeline's father.

Sylvia Theresa Hale- Sylvia (Syl) is Christopher's twin sister, but since she is older than him by a few minutes, she is the oldest of Emmett and Rosalie's children. Sylvia can communicate with people through her mind, she's a telepathist. She has curly blond hair and pale green eyes. Sylvia doesn't always get along with Alice and Jasper's daughter, Elena. Sylvia is William's mate. She drives a bright purple BMW.

Christopher Alexander Hale- Christopher (Chris) is Sylvia's twin brother, but is younger than her by a few minutes, making him Emmett and Rosalie's middle child. He doesn't have a gift, but is a skilled fighter. His hair is blond and his eyes are pale green. Christopher is Elizabeth's mate. He drives a black Sedan.

Madeline Celistia Hale- Madeline (Maddie) is the youngest of Rosalie and Emmet's children. She can see a person's aura. She also has curly blond hair and pale green eyes. She is Cameron's mate. She drives a bright red Corvette.

Alice & Jasper Whitlock- Alice (sometimes referred to as pixie, Tinkerbell, annoying little vampire, evil pixie and frightening little monster) can see the future. She is Jasper's wife and Elena and Cameron's mother. Jasper is able to influence the emotions of those around him. He is Alice's husband and Elena and Cameron's father. He is also Jasmine's biological father. Alice is NOT Jasmine's biological mother.

Elena Katherine Whitlock- Elena (Lena) is the oldest between her, her brother, and half-sister. Elena has honey blond hair that falls to her shoulders in curls and bright blue eyes, like Jasper's were when he was human. Her face, aside from her eyes, resembles Alice. She is fearless and quick, like Jasper, but graceful like Alice. She is considered the most powerful out of the children because she can raise the dead. She has a Southern accent, like Jasper. She doesn't always get along with Rosalie and Emmett's oldest daughter, Sylvia. She is Damon's mate. She drives a light blue Porsche.

Cameron Vincenzo Whitlock- Cameron (Cam) is the second-youngest and is an amazing tracker. He has jet black hair and bright blue eyes, like Jasper's used to be. He has a Southern accent, like Jasper and just like Jasper; he doesn't speak with it often. Cameron is Madeline's mate. He drives a black Aston Martian Vanquish.

Jasmine Amelia Whitlock – Jasmine (Jas) is Jasper's biological daughter; however Alice is NOT her biological daughter. Jasmine's real mother abandoned her right before Jasper went off to war. She was then taken and changed by a half vampire and is now a half vampire herself. It seems a little strange, but oh well. After her change, she went to Romania to try and find Jasper. She then headed to Forks and found the man that raised her as a little girl. She is accepted into the family fairly quickly and Alice treats her like a second daughter even though she knows that Jasmine was the product of Jasper sleeping with another woman. Jasmine has the ability to control people's minds and make them forget things. She can compel anyone she pleases. Jasmine is Stefan's mate. Her hair is honey blond and her eyes are pale green. She is Elena and Cameron's half-sister and is the youngest. She drives a black Audi Coupe.

Damon- Damon (called D by the boys and sometime by the girls) is Elena's soul mate. He has dark brown hair and pale blue eyes. He's a half-vampire, like Elena, Sylvia, Elizabeth, Madeline, Renesmee, William, Christopher and Cameron. Damon is actually an ex-member of the Volturi, who are now dead. Damon helped the Cullen family escape the Volturi's clutches, five years ago. He can unleash lightning on his enemies by blasting blots out of his hands. He can also shock people. When he gets angry the air and electricity in it crackle around him. He doesn't have a car yet.

Aiden- Aiden (called A by the boys and sometimes by the girls) is Renesmee's soul mate. He has dark brown hair and green eyes. Like Damon, Aiden was a member of the guard. He's a half-vampire. When Elena first met him, he came across as a jerk, but he's very sweet. He doesn't have a car yet.

Stefan- Stefan (called Stef by the boys and sometimes by the girls) is a full vampire. He has golden eyes and dark hair. He only feeds on animals. He is Jasmine's soul mate. He doesn't have a car yet.

The Spanish Coven:

The Spanish coven come from Spain and are the same size as the Cullens were when it was just Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Edward, and Rosalie. They are all close to the Cullens and visit whenever they can. Their accents are very noticeable. They're all vegetarian vampires and it binds them to the Cullen family.

Valerie- Valerie is called "Val" by her friends and was changed after a car accident in Spain. She was changed at age twenty-four. She began the Spanish coven. Though she may not look it, she is the leader of the Spanish Coven. She is strong willed and clever. With her mate, Vance by her side, she can do just about anything.

Vance- is Valerie's mate. He was changed by Valerie after a plane crash. He was found by Valerie at the crash site, barely breathing. He thought he was dead and that she was an angel. Valerie saw something in him and changed him. Vance was turned at age twenty-four. Later, they fell in love and were married. Vance is fairly quiet, but will speak when he has something to say.

Lilith- is Nicholas' mate. She was changed by Valerie. Valerie found Lilith barely alive in an alley. Lilith had been stabbed a few times and was close to death. Valerie changed her. She was changed at age seventeen. Lilith is determined to do what is right. She is focused on making the world a better place. She is very eco-friendly.

Nicholas- is Lilith's mate. He was changed by Valerie because Lilith was scared that she'd end up killing him. He was found by Lilith in the remains of a building that had been burned down. It was a miracle that the venom healed him. He was changed at age seventeen. Nicholas is silent yet strong. He balances Lilith out perfectly.

Terrance- has no mate. He was poisoned by an enemy while he was human. Valerie found him in a hospital, while she worked there. She bit him and he's been living with her coven ever since. He was changed at age eighteen.

The Coven of England:

The Coven of England is also very close to the Cullens. This coven is the same size as the Egyptian Coven. They are also vegetarian vampires. The Englanders admire the Cullens and their ability to overcome anything fate throws at them.

Cedric- is Carol's mate. He was a victim of a deadly disease and a vampire took pity on him and changed him. He was changed at age twenty-three. He created the Englander Coven. Cedric is clever and is also a very good hunter. He is so silent that even vampires have a hard time hearing him.

Carol- is Cedric's mate. She was found by Cedric in the woods. She'd been abandoned there by an attacker and was left to die. Cedric changed her. She was changed at age twenty-three. Carol is considered to be like Esme. She's very sweet and caring.

Millicent- is called "Millie" by her friends. She is Matthew's mate. She was changed by Cedric because Carol wanted children around the house. Cedric and Carol found Millicent in a ditch at the side of a road. She had been raped and was left there to die. Carol felt awful and couldn't stand to watch the girl die, so she asked Cedric to change her, which Cedric happily agreed to. Millicent was changed at age seventeen. She is intelligent and knows things that others don't.

Matthew- is called "Matt" by his friends. He was actually about to be a vampire's meal, but Cedric, Carol and Millicent stopped it. He woke up to his new life and fell madly in love with Millicent. Matthew is very well read. He's read nearly every book ever written.

The French Coven:

The French Coven is another group of vegetarian vampires. They are also close to the Cullens.

Ella- was changed by the Volturi in hopes that she would have a gift; she didn't so they sent her away to France. The Volturi were merciful toward her. She was changed at age twenty-five. Ella was the beginning of the French Coven. She is well read and clever.

Eric- is Ella's mate and was changed when she found him on a battlefield. He was dying and she saved him. Eric was changed at age twenty-five. He is very strong and fun-loving.

Richard- is Flora's mate and was changed when Eric worked at the hospital by Eric. Richard was dying because of the influenza. Eric saved him and took him home to Ella. Richard was changed at age seventeen.

Flora- is called "Flo" by her friends and is Richard's mate. She was changed at age seventeen by Ella, who found the poor girl on a hunting trip. The scars and bruises on her skin were because of abuse. She was left there to die by her father. Ella bit her and promised that she'd take care of her and Flora has lived with Ella and Eric ever since. She fell in love with Richard shortly after her change.

* * *

Chapter Twenty-One

Battlefield

(Jasper-POV)

We had arrived at the Romanians' base, which were actually the ruins of Castle Volterra. There was still no sign of the Irish coven and we were getting anxious. We were currently standing in the woods, debating our next move.

"Well?" Elizabeth asked.

"We move on and kill the Romanians while we still have the chance," Emmett suggested. He was always the man of action.

"I think we should wait until nightfall. If we wait until nightfall, the element of surprise will be on our side," Edward countered.

"Edward's right, Em, we have to wait and plan," Bella added.

"I think that Em is right, we have to attack now," Rosalie replied.

"What do you think Jasper?" Esme asked. She always valued everyone's opinion.

"Well, I think waiting for nightfall is a good idea, it suits my battle plan more," I replied.

"What exactly is this brilliant plan of yours?" Edward asked.

"Well it starts like this..." My voice trailed off.

That night we executed my battle plan. William slipped into the castle and made it to the second floor. The Romanians must have put the palace back together. He turned on a flashlight and turned it on and off three times. That was Elena's cue. She mumbled a few words and the dead rose around her. She mumbled something else and they marched forward, covered by the darkness of the night.

They reached the front gates of the castle and charged through. Christopher and Cameron blended in with the dead and made it through the gates. Damon, Edward and Carlisle climbed the towers and snuck in. Alice, Rosalie, Bella and Esme snuck around to the back of the castle to get in through there. Emmett charged through the front gates to help his son and nephew. Renesmee, Aiden, and Elizabeth ran forward to help clear a path for Elena, Sylvia and myself. We had to hurry, Elena was growing weary and her un-dead army would vanish if she collapsed.

_Uncle Jasper, _Sylvia spoke to me through her mind, _they've cleared the path. Should we go on?_

I nodded at her.

"Go ahead, Sylvia, I need a moment with my daughter" I murmured.

She nodded and left. Elena called off her un-dead army and turned to look at me.

"Elena, whatever you do, don't strain yourself," I warned her, "I don't know what I'd do if you died today. That goes double for the rest of family and triple for Damon. He'd be an empty shell without you. I want you to be careful out there."

"I understand Daddy," Elena told me and we rushed off to help our family.

* * *

AN: Next chapter might take a while to write. It might feature the battle in Italy. Please review. Please.


	22. Sneaking In

AN: Taylor's sneaky side. Disclaimer is obvious. Enjoy!

The Covens of the World (this'll be at the beginning of every chapter):

The Olympic Coven:

The Olympic Coven consists of all our favourite vegetarian vampires. This coven proved the impossible to be possible because of Sylvia, Christopher, Elena, William, Cameron, Elizabeth and Madeline. They were all born after their respective mother's change. Because they proved the impossible to be possible, they were taken prisoner by the Volturi. But they were also taken prisoner because Maria wanted Jasper back and wouldn't take no for an answer. Cameron and Christopher were taken to Alaska by Maria. Attempting to save her brother and cousin, Elena summoned her zombie servants. Aro was amazed by her gift, but realized what she was doing and had Jane use her gift on her. Hearing their Queen's screams the dead tried to help her, but vanished before they could free their Queen. Elena was taken away and was punished for her attempt to save her brother and cousin by being poisoned. Cameron and Christopher were taken to Alaska and were tortured there by Maria. Maria buried Christopher alive and threatened Cameron. The Cullens escaped with the help of Damon. Jasper torched the palace. They all raced to save Cameron and Christopher. Madeline led her family right to Christopher. They found Christopher in a hole. He was unconscious, but came around and went with the rest of the Cullens to look for Cameron. They found him in a clearing, but Maria was threatening to snap his neck if Jasper didn't join her. Elena and Damon managed to sneak up behind Maria and when Jasper refused, Elena and Damon pulled Maria away from Cameron. They restrained her and Jasper snapped her neck and set her on fire. The family returned to the mansion and Damon and Elena kissed for the first time. Over the next few years, Renesmee felt left out. She didn't have a mate because she ended her relationship with Jacob because he was cheating on her. Then she met Aiden and found her other half. Jasper's daughter, Jasmine returned. Elena met a human girl from fairy decent. Her name was Taylor Smith and Carlisle's sister, Helen was after her blood. Elena, Alice, Jasmine, Elizabeth, and Renesmee took Taylor to a hotel in Texas to lay low for a while, Esme, Rosalie and Sylvia guarded Taylor's home in Forks and Carlisle, Edward, Emmett, Jasper, William, Christopher, Cameron and Damon went after Helen. Damon and Christopher went to Texas to help Alice, Elena and Elizabeth while Renesmee and Jasmine wet back to Forks to help Esme, Sylvia and Rosalie. The Cullens laid a trap for Helen and sprung it on her. They killed her and went home. But, all wasn't well after that, William had been bitten by Helen and was dying at while Sylvia could only watch. He pulled through. Christopher had to see Elizabeth unconscious while she saw her worst nightmare. The Olympic Coven has overcome much and they have stood together through it all.

Carlisle & Esme Cullen- heads of the Cullen family. Carlisle is a compassionate doctor at Forks General Hospital and Esme is a warm-hearted stay at home mom/grandma.

Edward & Bella Cullen- Edward is Carlisle and Esme's oldest son and Renesmee, William and Elizabeth's father and Bella's husband. He's also the family's mind reader. Bella is Edward's wife, Renesmee, William and Elizabeth's mother and a mental shield.

Renesmee Carlie Cullen- Renesmee is the oldest of Bella and Edward's children. She is older than William by a year. Renesmee (Nessie, Ness or May) can show people her thoughts by touching them. She has curly bronze hair and chocolate brown eyes. She is Aiden's mate. She ended her relationship with Jacob when she realized he was cheating on her. She drives a green Sedan.

Elizabeth Clarissa Cullen- Elizabeth (Liz or Beth) is the youngest of Bella and Edward's children. She can sense danger before it happens. Her hair is dark brown and her eyes are emerald green. She is Christopher's mate. She drives a silver Ferrari.

William Spencer Cullen- William (Will) is Edward and Bella's only son and the middle child. He is able to teleport himself and anyone else, anywhere he pleases. He has bronze hair and gold eyes. William mostly resembles Edward. He also has Edward's temper and is protective of his sisters and Sylvia. He hates it when people mess with his family. He is Sylvia's mate. He drives a black Corvette.

Rosalie & Emmett Hale- Rosalie (Rose) is sometimes considered vain, but isn't vain most of the time. She is misunderstood. She is Emmett's wife and Sylvia, Christopher and Madeline's mother. Emmett is known as the strongest Cullen, physical wise. He is Rosalie's husband and Sylvia, Christopher and Madeline's father.

Sylvia Theresa Hale- Sylvia (Syl) is Christopher's twin sister, but since she is older than him by a few minutes, she is the oldest of Emmett and Rosalie's children. Sylvia can communicate with people through her mind, she's a telepathist. She has curly blond hair and pale green eyes. Sylvia doesn't always get along with Alice and Jasper's daughter, Elena. Sylvia is William's mate. She drives a bright purple BMW.

Christopher Alexander Hale- Christopher (Chris) is Sylvia's twin brother, but is younger than her by a few minutes, making him Emmett and Rosalie's middle child. He doesn't have a gift, but is a skilled fighter. His hair is blond and his eyes are pale green. Christopher is Elizabeth's mate. He drives a black Sedan.

Madeline Celistia Hale- Madeline (Maddie) is the youngest of Rosalie and Emmet's children. She can see a person's aura. She also has curly blond hair and pale green eyes. She is Cameron's mate. She drives a bright red Corvette.

Alice & Jasper Whitlock- Alice (sometimes referred to as pixie, Tinkerbell, annoying little vampire, evil pixie and frightening little monster) can see the future. She is Jasper's wife and Elena and Cameron's mother. Jasper is able to influence the emotions of those around him. He is Alice's husband and Elena and Cameron's father. He is also Jasmine's biological father. Alice is NOT Jasmine's biological mother.

Elena Katherine Whitlock- Elena (Lena) is the oldest between her, her brother, and half-sister. Elena has honey blond hair that falls to her shoulders in curls and bright blue eyes, like Jasper's were when he was human. Her face, aside from her eyes, resembles Alice. She is fearless and quick, like Jasper, but graceful like Alice. She is considered the most powerful out of the children because she can raise the dead. She has a Southern accent, like Jasper. She doesn't always get along with Rosalie and Emmett's oldest daughter, Sylvia. She is Damon's mate. She drives a light blue Porsche.

Cameron Vincenzo Whitlock- Cameron (Cam) is the second-youngest and is an amazing tracker. He has jet black hair and bright blue eyes, like Jasper's used to be. He has a Southern accent, like Jasper and just like Jasper; he doesn't speak with it often. Cameron is Madeline's mate. He drives a black Aston Martian Vanquish.

Jasmine Amelia Whitlock – Jasmine (Jas) is Jasper's biological daughter; however Alice is NOT her biological daughter. Jasmine's real mother abandoned her right before Jasper went off to war. She was then taken and changed by a half vampire and is now a half vampire herself. It seems a little strange, but oh well. After her change, she went to Romania to try and find Jasper. She then headed to Forks and found the man that raised her as a little girl. She is accepted into the family fairly quickly and Alice treats her like a second daughter even though she knows that Jasmine was the product of Jasper sleeping with another woman. Jasmine has the ability to control people's minds and make them forget things. She can compel anyone she pleases. Jasmine is Stefan's mate. Her hair is honey blond and her eyes are pale green. She is Elena and Cameron's half-sister and is the youngest. She drives a black Audi Coupe.

Damon- Damon (called D by the boys and sometime by the girls) is Elena's soul mate. He has dark brown hair and pale blue eyes. He's a half-vampire, like Elena, Sylvia, Elizabeth, Madeline, Renesmee, William, Christopher and Cameron. Damon is actually an ex-member of the Volturi, who are now dead. Damon helped the Cullen family escape the Volturi's clutches, five years ago. He can unleash lightning on his enemies by blasting blots out of his hands. He can also shock people. When he gets angry the air and electricity in it crackle around him. He doesn't have a car yet.

Aiden- Aiden (called A by the boys and sometimes by the girls) is Renesmee's soul mate. He has dark brown hair and green eyes. Like Damon, Aiden was a member of the guard. He's a half-vampire. When Elena first met him, he came across as a jerk, but he's very sweet. He doesn't have a car yet.

Stefan- Stefan (called Stef by the boys and sometimes by the girls) is a full vampire. He has golden eyes and dark hair. He only feeds on animals. He is Jasmine's soul mate. He doesn't have a car yet.

The Spanish Coven:

The Spanish coven come from Spain and are the same size as the Cullens were when it was just Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Edward, and Rosalie. They are all close to the Cullens and visit whenever they can. Their accents are very noticeable. They're all vegetarian vampires and it binds them to the Cullen family.

Valerie- Valerie is called "Val" by her friends and was changed after a car accident in Spain. She was changed at age twenty-four. She began the Spanish coven. Though she may not look it, she is the leader of the Spanish Coven. She is strong willed and clever. With her mate, Vance by her side, she can do just about anything.

Vance- is Valerie's mate. He was changed by Valerie after a plane crash. He was found by Valerie at the crash site, barely breathing. He thought he was dead and that she was an angel. Valerie saw something in him and changed him. Vance was turned at age twenty-four. Later, they fell in love and were married. Vance is fairly quiet, but will speak when he has something to say.

Lilith- is Nicholas' mate. She was changed by Valerie. Valerie found Lilith barely alive in an alley. Lilith had been stabbed a few times and was close to death. Valerie changed her. She was changed at age seventeen. Lilith is determined to do what is right. She is focused on making the world a better place. She is very eco-friendly.

Nicholas- is Lilith's mate. He was changed by Valerie because Lilith was scared that she'd end up killing him. He was found by Lilith in the remains of a building that had been burned down. It was a miracle that the venom healed him. He was changed at age seventeen. Nicholas is silent yet strong. He balances Lilith out perfectly.

Terrance- has no mate. He was poisoned by an enemy while he was human. Valerie found him in a hospital, while she worked there. She bit him and he's been living with her coven ever since. He was changed at age eighteen.

The Coven of England:

The Coven of England is also very close to the Cullens. This coven is the same size as the Egyptian Coven. They are also vegetarian vampires. The Englanders admire the Cullens and their ability to overcome anything fate throws at them.

Cedric- is Carol's mate. He was a victim of a deadly disease and a vampire took pity on him and changed him. He was changed at age twenty-three. He created the Englander Coven. Cedric is clever and is also a very good hunter. He is so silent that even vampires have a hard time hearing him.

Carol- is Cedric's mate. She was found by Cedric in the woods. She'd been abandoned there by an attacker and was left to die. Cedric changed her. She was changed at age twenty-three. Carol is considered to be like Esme. She's very sweet and caring.

Millicent- is called "Millie" by her friends. She is Matthew's mate. She was changed by Cedric because Carol wanted children around the house. Cedric and Carol found Millicent in a ditch at the side of a road. She had been raped and was left there to die. Carol felt awful and couldn't stand to watch the girl die, so she asked Cedric to change her, which Cedric happily agreed to. Millicent was changed at age seventeen. She is intelligent and knows things that others don't.

Matthew- is called "Matt" by his friends. He was actually about to be a vampire's meal, but Cedric, Carol and Millicent stopped it. He woke up to his new life and fell madly in love with Millicent. Matthew is very well read. He's read nearly every book ever written.

The French Coven:

The French Coven is another group of vegetarian vampires. They are also close to the Cullens.

Ella- was changed by the Volturi in hopes that she would have a gift; she didn't so they sent her away to France. The Volturi were merciful toward her. She was changed at age twenty-five. Ella was the beginning of the French Coven. She is well read and clever.

Eric- is Ella's mate and was changed when she found him on a battlefield. He was dying and she saved him. Eric was changed at age twenty-five. He is very strong and fun-loving.

Richard- is Flora's mate and was changed when Eric worked at the hospital by Eric. Richard was dying because of the influenza. Eric saved him and took him home to Ella. Richard was changed at age seventeen.

Flora- is called "Flo" by her friends and is Richard's mate. She was changed at age seventeen by Ella, who found the poor girl on a hunting trip. The scars and bruises on her skin were because of abuse. She was left there to die by her father. Ella bit her and promised that she'd take care of her and Flora has lived with Ella and Eric ever since. She fell in love with Richard shortly after her change.

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Two

Sneaking In

(Taylor-POV)

I waited until the Cullens were far enough away before I broke into a sprint. I wasn't going to let my best friend and her family fight while I sat around and did nothing.

I reached the palace and found a bunch of dead bodies spread out over the space where the lawns would have been. I tried to hold back my gasp of horror. This must have been why Elena refused to let me come. She didn't want me exposed to this part of the vampire world. I didn't blame her. I could only imagine what happened here. The Cullens probably fought with vicious expressions upon their faces. There was no sign of them, so I assumed that they were inside.

I entered and found myself in a dark corridor. I walked down and felt something grab me from behind. I tried to scream, but whatever grabbed me covered my mouth and kept me quiet. Whatever grabbed me pulled me into the shadows and I came face to face with the three Hale children, Sylvia, Christopher and Madeline.

"Sorry about that Taylor, but we have to watch for newborns sneaking up on us. We can't let them get past this corridor. Wait a minute...Taylor? What are you doing here? Elena ordered you to stay behind," Christopher told me.

"And when Lena tells you to do something, you do it," Sylvia added.

"Is Elena your Queen or something?" I asked, clearly not seeing how she could be the leader of the third generation of Cullens.

"No, but she is the Queen of the dead and her Dad was a military leader in the civil war. Elena's in charge whether we like it or not. She's more qualified than Ness because Ness is too stubborn and has a temper," Madeline told me as she nodded her head at Sylvia and Christopher. They noticed that two newborns were making their way up the corridor. Sylvia and Christopher disposed of them and hid in the shadows again.

"Maddie, if I asked you to tell me something, would you?" I told her.

"It depends on what you're asking," Madeline replied.

"Why are newborns forbidden in this world?" I asked. She went a little pale.

"I can't tell you the full story as it's my Uncle Jasper's, but I can tell you the gist of it. Newborn vampires that are created as young children are considered a menace in our world. They can't be taught rules or tamed. They run wild with thirst for blood. They kill often and attract attention. Too much. They are forbidden," Madeline explained.

"And halflings aren't?" I asked.

"No, Elena, Cameron, Sylvia, Christopher, Renesmee, William, Elizabeth and I were all brought up into the rules by our family. Jasmine knew the rules, as she'd travelled everywhere before she came to us, Stefan as well. Aiden and Damon grew up working for the Volturi, enforcing the rules, they know them better than anyone," Madeline explained.

"Maddie watch out behind you!" Sylvia called out to her sister, her voice full of fear.

Madeline whirled around and dispatched the newborn behind her. Sylvia sighed in relief.

"Syl, Maddie, you may want to see this," I heard Christopher call.

They ran to their brother's side and I went with them. The corridor wasn't really a corridor. It was a cliff that went down to the main level of the fortress. I gasped. I saw the rest of the Cullen family fighting for their lives.

Damon and Elena were back to back, working as a team. Elena was standing motionless, unleashing her army of the dead on the newborns, while Damon was protecting his love by electrocuting and shocking every newborn that attempted to get near her.

Cameron fought alone and Madeline seemed to notice as she back-flipped off of the cliff and went to help Cameron.

Jasmine and Stefan also fought together and well as Renesmee and Aiden, Edward and Bella, Alice and Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett, and Carlisle and Esme.

William seemed to be struggling and when she noticed this, Sylvia gave a scream of horror and she too back-flipped off of the cliff to save her love.

Christopher went to help Elizabeth as he'd noticed that she was having trouble fighting alone.

This left me alone as I watched the Cullens battle fiercely. It didn't take long for them to dispose of the newborns. All of the halflings looked a little worn out. The vampires looked exhilarated.

"Now what Lena?" I heard Jasmine ask as clutched Stefan close to her.

"Now, we find the vampires that control these newborns," Elena announced, "Split up. Cam, Jas and Mom will take the second floor, Aunt Rose, Syl and Maddie will take the east hall on this floor, Uncle Em and Chris will take the western hallway, Grandma and Grandpa will take the northern hallway, Uncle Edward and William will take the southern hallway, Aunt Bella, Liz and Ness will take the perimeter around the fortress, cutting off anyone's escape, while Dad and I remain here. Go and good luck to you all!"

* * *

AN: Please review. Please. Next chap will be up as soon as I finish writing it.


	23. Desperate Measures

AN: The big battle. Note to all: Their will be big surprise for Elena and Damon in the next chapter.

The Covens of the World (this'll be at the beginning of every chapter):

The Olympic Coven:

The Olympic Coven consists of all our favourite vegetarian vampires. This coven proved the impossible to be possible because of Sylvia, Christopher, Elena, William, Cameron, Elizabeth and Madeline. They were all born after their respective mother's change. Because they proved the impossible to be possible, they were taken prisoner by the Volturi. But they were also taken prisoner because Maria wanted Jasper back and wouldn't take no for an answer. Cameron and Christopher were taken to Alaska by Maria. Attempting to save her brother and cousin, Elena summoned her zombie servants. Aro was amazed by her gift, but realized what she was doing and had Jane use her gift on her. Hearing their Queen's screams the dead tried to help her, but vanished before they could free their Queen. Elena was taken away and was punished for her attempt to save her brother and cousin by being poisoned. Cameron and Christopher were taken to Alaska and were tortured there by Maria. Maria buried Christopher alive and threatened Cameron. The Cullens escaped with the help of Damon. Jasper torched the palace. They all raced to save Cameron and Christopher. Madeline led her family right to Christopher. They found Christopher in a hole. He was unconscious, but came around and went with the rest of the Cullens to look for Cameron. They found him in a clearing, but Maria was threatening to snap his neck if Jasper didn't join her. Elena and Damon managed to sneak up behind Maria and when Jasper refused, Elena and Damon pulled Maria away from Cameron. They restrained her and Jasper snapped her neck and set her on fire. The family returned to the mansion and Damon and Elena kissed for the first time. Over the next few years, Renesmee felt left out. She didn't have a mate because she ended her relationship with Jacob because he was cheating on her. Then she met Aiden and found her other half. Jasper's daughter, Jasmine returned. Elena met a human girl from fairy decent. Her name was Taylor Smith and Carlisle's sister, Helen was after her blood. Elena, Alice, Jasmine, Elizabeth, and Renesmee took Taylor to a hotel in Texas to lay low for a while, Esme, Rosalie and Sylvia guarded Taylor's home in Forks and Carlisle, Edward, Emmett, Jasper, William, Christopher, Cameron and Damon went after Helen. Damon and Christopher went to Texas to help Alice, Elena and Elizabeth while Renesmee and Jasmine wet back to Forks to help Esme, Sylvia and Rosalie. The Cullens laid a trap for Helen and sprung it on her. They killed her and went home. But, all wasn't well after that, William had been bitten by Helen and was dying at while Sylvia could only watch. He pulled through. Christopher had to see Elizabeth unconscious while she saw her worst nightmare. The Olympic Coven has overcome much and they have stood together through it all.

Carlisle & Esme Cullen- heads of the Cullen family. Carlisle is a compassionate doctor at Forks General Hospital and Esme is a warm-hearted stay at home mom/grandma.

Edward & Bella Cullen- Edward is Carlisle and Esme's oldest son and Renesmee, William and Elizabeth's father and Bella's husband. He's also the family's mind reader. Bella is Edward's wife, Renesmee, William and Elizabeth's mother and a mental shield.

Renesmee Carlie Cullen- Renesmee is the oldest of Bella and Edward's children. She is older than William by a year. Renesmee (Nessie, Ness or May) can show people her thoughts by touching them. She has curly bronze hair and chocolate brown eyes. She is Aiden's mate. She ended her relationship with Jacob when she realized he was cheating on her. She drives a green Sedan.

Elizabeth Clarissa Cullen- Elizabeth (Liz or Beth) is the youngest of Bella and Edward's children. She can sense danger before it happens. Her hair is dark brown and her eyes are emerald green. She is Christopher's mate. She drives a silver Ferrari.

William Spencer Cullen- William (Will) is Edward and Bella's only son and the middle child. He is able to teleport himself and anyone else, anywhere he pleases. He has bronze hair and gold eyes. William mostly resembles Edward. He also has Edward's temper and is protective of his sisters and Sylvia. He hates it when people mess with his family. He is Sylvia's mate. He drives a black Corvette.

Rosalie & Emmett Hale- Rosalie (Rose) is sometimes considered vain, but isn't vain most of the time. She is misunderstood. She is Emmett's wife and Sylvia, Christopher and Madeline's mother. Emmett is known as the strongest Cullen, physical wise. He is Rosalie's husband and Sylvia, Christopher and Madeline's father.

Sylvia Theresa Hale- Sylvia (Syl) is Christopher's twin sister, but since she is older than him by a few minutes, she is the oldest of Emmett and Rosalie's children. Sylvia can communicate with people through her mind, she's a telepathist. She has curly blond hair and pale green eyes. Sylvia doesn't always get along with Alice and Jasper's daughter, Elena. Sylvia is William's mate. She drives a bright purple BMW.

Christopher Alexander Hale- Christopher (Chris) is Sylvia's twin brother, but is younger than her by a few minutes, making him Emmett and Rosalie's middle child. He doesn't have a gift, but is a skilled fighter. His hair is blond and his eyes are pale green. Christopher is Elizabeth's mate. He drives a black Sedan.

Madeline Celistia Hale- Madeline (Maddie) is the youngest of Rosalie and Emmet's children. She can see a person's aura. She also has curly blond hair and pale green eyes. She is Cameron's mate. She drives a bright red Corvette.

Alice & Jasper Whitlock- Alice (sometimes referred to as pixie, Tinkerbell, annoying little vampire, evil pixie and frightening little monster) can see the future. She is Jasper's wife and Elena and Cameron's mother. Jasper is able to influence the emotions of those around him. He is Alice's husband and Elena and Cameron's father. He is also Jasmine's biological father. Alice is NOT Jasmine's biological mother.

Elena Katherine Whitlock- Elena (Lena) is the oldest between her, her brother, and half-sister. Elena has honey blond hair that falls to her shoulders in curls and bright blue eyes, like Jasper's were when he was human. Her face, aside from her eyes, resembles Alice. She is fearless and quick, like Jasper, but graceful like Alice. She is considered the most powerful out of the children because she can raise the dead. She has a Southern accent, like Jasper. She doesn't always get along with Rosalie and Emmett's oldest daughter, Sylvia. She is Damon's mate. She drives a light blue Porsche.

Cameron Vincenzo Whitlock- Cameron (Cam) is the second-youngest and is an amazing tracker. He has jet black hair and bright blue eyes, like Jasper's used to be. He has a Southern accent, like Jasper and just like Jasper; he doesn't speak with it often. Cameron is Madeline's mate. He drives a black Aston Martian Vanquish.

Jasmine Amelia Whitlock – Jasmine (Jas) is Jasper's biological daughter; however Alice is NOT her biological daughter. Jasmine's real mother abandoned her right before Jasper went off to war. She was then taken and changed by a half vampire and is now a half vampire herself. It seems a little strange, but oh well. After her change, she went to Romania to try and find Jasper. She then headed to Forks and found the man that raised her as a little girl. She is accepted into the family fairly quickly and Alice treats her like a second daughter even though she knows that Jasmine was the product of Jasper sleeping with another woman. Jasmine has the ability to control people's minds and make them forget things. She can compel anyone she pleases. Jasmine is Stefan's mate. Her hair is honey blond and her eyes are pale green. She is Elena and Cameron's half-sister and is the youngest. She drives a black Audi Coupe.

Damon- Damon (called D by the boys and sometime by the girls) is Elena's soul mate. He has dark brown hair and pale blue eyes. He's a half-vampire, like Elena, Sylvia, Elizabeth, Madeline, Renesmee, William, Christopher and Cameron. Damon is actually an ex-member of the Volturi, who are now dead. Damon helped the Cullen family escape the Volturi's clutches, five years ago. He doesn't have a car yet.

Aiden- Aiden (called A by the boys and sometimes by the girls) is Renesmee's soul mate. He has dark brown hair and green eyes. Like Damon, Aiden was a member of the guard. He's a half-vampire. When Elena first met him, he came across as a jerk, but he's very sweet. He doesn't have a car yet.

Stefan- Stefan (called Stef by the boys and sometimes by the girls) is a full vampire. He has golden eyes and dark hair. He only feeds on animals. He is Jasmine's soul mate. He doesn't have a car yet.

The Spanish Coven:

The Spanish coven come from Spain and are the same size as the Cullens were when it was just Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Edward, and Rosalie. They are all close to the Cullens and visit whenever they can. Their accents are very noticeable. They're all vegetarian vampires and it binds them to the Cullen family.

Valerie- Valerie is called "Val" by her friends and was changed after a car accident in Spain. She was changed at age twenty-four. She began the Spanish coven. Though she may not look it, she is the leader of the Spanish Coven. She is strong willed and clever. With her mate, Vance by her side, she can do just about anything.

Vance- is Valerie's mate. He was changed by Valerie after a plane crash. He was found by Valerie at the crash site, barely breathing. He thought he was dead and that she was an angel. Valerie saw something in him and changed him. Vance was turned at age twenty-four. Later, they fell in love and were married. Vance is fairly quiet, but will speak when he has something to say.

Lilith- is Nicholas' mate. She was changed by Valerie. Valerie found Lilith barely alive in an alley. Lilith had been stabbed a few times and was close to death. Valerie changed her. She was changed at age seventeen. Lilith is determined to do what is right. She is focused on making the world a better place. She is very eco-friendly.

Nicholas- is Lilith's mate. He was changed by Valerie because Lilith was scared that she'd end up killing him. He was found by Lilith in the remains of a building that had been burned down. It was a miracle that the venom healed him. He was changed at age seventeen. Nicholas is silent yet strong. He balances Lilith out perfectly.

Terrance- has no mate. He was poisoned by an enemy while he was human. Valerie found him in a hospital, while she worked there. She bit him and he's been living with her coven ever since. He was changed at age eighteen.

The Coven of England:

The Coven of England is also very close to the Cullens. This coven is the same size as the Egyptian Coven. They are also vegetarian vampires. The Englanders admire the Cullens and their ability to overcome anything fate throws at them.

Cedric- is Carol's mate. He was a victim of a deadly disease and a vampire took pity on him and changed him. He was changed at age twenty-three. He created the Englander Coven. Cedric is clever and is also a very good hunter. He is so silent that even vampires have a hard time hearing him.

Carol- is Cedric's mate. She was found by Cedric in the woods. She'd been abandoned there by an attacker and was left to die. Cedric changed her. She was changed at age twenty-three. Carol is considered to be like Esme. She's very sweet and caring.

Millicent- is called "Millie" by her friends. She is Matthew's mate. She was changed by Cedric because Carol wanted children around the house. Cedric and Carol found Millicent in a ditch at the side of a road. She had been raped and was left there to die. Carol felt awful and couldn't stand to watch the girl die, so she asked Cedric to change her, which Cedric happily agreed to. Millicent was changed at age seventeen. She is intelligent and knows things that others don't.

Matthew- is called "Matt" by his friends. He was actually about to be a vampire's meal, but Cedric, Carol and Millicent stopped it. He woke up to his new life and fell madly in love with Millicent. Matthew is very well read. He's read nearly every book ever written.

The French Coven:

The French Coven is another group of vegetarian vampires. They are also close to the Cullens.

Ella- was changed by the Volturi in hopes that she would have a gift; she didn't so they sent her away to France. The Volturi were merciful toward her. She was changed at age twenty-five. Ella was the beginning of the French Coven. She is well read and clever.

Eric- is Ella's mate and was changed when she found him on a battlefield. He was dying and she saved him. Eric was changed at age twenty-five. He is very strong and fun-loving.

Richard- is Flora's mate and was changed when Eric worked at the hospital by Eric. Richard was dying because of the influenza. Eric saved him and took him home to Ella. Richard was changed at age seventeen.

Flora- is called "Flo" by her friends and is Richard's mate. She was changed at age seventeen by Ella, who found the poor girl on a hunting trip. The scars and bruises on her skin were because of abuse. She was left there to die by her father. Ella bit her and promised that she'd take care of her and Flora has lived with Ella and Eric ever since. She fell in love with Richard shortly after her change.

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Three

Desperate Times Call For Desperate Measures

(Jasper-POV)

It was now the Cullens versus the Romanians, Jane and Chelsea. The Denali and Irish had left us to fight the battle ourselves. Elena and I were currently in a corridor, waiting for the newborns to come at us.

"How are you doing?" she asked.

"I've been through worse Elena," I replied as I prepared to lunge at a few newborns, but my oldest daughter beat me to it. She tore off their heads in seconds. She was vicious. She was fearless. She was quick, yet graceful. She was my daughter. She finished with the newborns and looked at me. Her eyes widened.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Look behind you," she whispered. I slowly turned around. Sure enough, standing there were at least fifty newborns.

"We're going to need a little help," Elena told me as she snapped her fingers. A legion of the dead appeared and Elena murmured a few words and the dead charged at the newborns.

Elena stood there, motionless as she controlled her servants.

The dead fought the newborns and won within five minutes. Elena snapped her fingers and the dead vanished.

I suddenly heard a cry, "Jasper! Help!" I knew that voice. It was Alice and she was in danger. Elena and I ran to Alice's rescue, only to find Cameron and Jasmine waiting for us. I looked around for Alice and found her held in a headlock by Vladimir.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the Whitlocks," he sneered. I had to try to stay in my right mind. I couldn't let this creep kill the one and only woman that I'd ever love.

I promised Alice that I wouldn't let anything happen to her, Elena, Cameron or Jasmine. I would keep that promise. I vowed to love her eternally the day I married her.

I finally found words. "What do you want with my mate Vladimir?" I asked.

"Isn't it obvious Jasper?" he asked, "I want you to surrender."

"And if I don't?" I asked.

"Then your precious Alice dies while you and your children watch," he replied with a cruel smile on his face.

Alice looked at me with frightened eyes. It was almost as if I was able to read her mind, but I was no Edward. She didn't want the kids to see this.

"Elena, Cameron, jasmine go and help the rest of the family," I told them.

"But_" Jasmine began.

"Don't argue with me! Now go!" I commanded. My children retreated into the shadows. When I knew they were gone, I turned to Vladimir.

"You know Jasper; your mate is quite a beauty. Perhaps, when you die, she'll be mine," Vladimir told me.

"Never!" Alice choked out, "Jazz, help me!"

"Let her go," I told him.

"Or what?" he asked as he gripped her tighter.

"Or I'll rip you apart with my bare hands," I threatened.

"I highly doubt that Jasper," he replied, "You see, I'm not alone."

I watched in horror as more newborns, Jane, Chelsea and two other vampires emerged from the shadows.

"You see Jasper, we Romanians stand together. You won't have any time to save your precious Alice, if you're too busy fighting off my army. You gave me an advantage," Vladimir replied.

"Actually we have the advantage here," I heard a voice say. I knew that voice, it was Cameron. My children ran to my side, followed shortly by the rest of our family.

They stopped Carlisle spoke, "Call off your army and release my daughter, Vladimir. We're willing to be peaceful if you release Alice."

"Release Alice, after I worked so hard to lure her and the rest of you out here? Ha, that's a laugh Carlisle," Vladimir smirked, "I've waited for this day for five years. You killed my mate's coven and my mate. Do you remember Clara? She was one of the Volturi. Your son, Jasper set the entire palace on fire," he turned to me, "You, your mate and your children all led the Cullens to freedom and victory."

"Is wanting to protect my family a crime?" I asked.

"You may not think so, but I do. You all are traitors in the vampire world. You all defy your nature by refusing to drink human blood. You have bred disgusting and pathetic half-breed vampires. Not to mention that you've convinced four other covens to follow your example of human blood refusal," Vladimir replied as he gave us all a nasty glare.

"Our way of life is our choice," Carlisle reasoned.

"Please release Alice!" I pleaded.

"But, she is beautiful as are her daughters. Elena, Jasmine, I don't suppose you two would leave the Cullens and join us?" Vladimir asked.

"Never," Elena hissed.

"Not a chance," Jasmine snapped.

"I'm sorry then," Vladimir replied.

Everything happened so fast then. Vladimir released Alice. He appeared behind Elena and grabbed her into a headlock. He bit her neck and we all heard her cry of pain. He wasn't finished with her though. He took out a vile that contained a black liquid. Poison.

For once in his existence, Emmett caught on quickly and pulled Vladimir away from Elena, but Emmett was too late, for Vladimir had already poured the contents of the vile down Elena's throat.

After being released from Vladimir's deadly grasp, Elena fell to the floor, gasping for air. Alice screamed. Cameron and Jasmine were at their sister's side within a millisecond.

Damon joined them. He fell to his knees by Elena's side. He suddenly stood up and starting ripping, tearing, shocking, electrocuting and killing every evil vampire he could lay his hands on. Damon was furious. Te electricity in the air crackled around him. He now stood in front of Vladimir.

"Answer me this Vladimir! Why Elena?" he asked.

"She's a Whitlock. Not to mention a pathetic halfling," Vladimir replied.

"Wrong answer!" Damon hissed. He snapped Vladimir's neck and rushed back to Elena's side. I joined them as well.

"Elena! Just hold on sweetie," Alice told her as she grasped one of Elena's hands, "We're here honey."

Damon didn't even hesitate. He bit his wrist and we all smelt the blood. He held it up to Elena's lips. She drank it, only because she knew that she wouldn't live otherwise. She gasped and began to drink more greedily/ Damon winced and gasped as Elena moulded her lips against his cut.

"Sweetheart, you have to stop. You're going to kill him if you don't let go," I told her.

Alice and I managed to pry our oldest daughter off of Damon. She gasped. Her lips were bright red and were stained with blood.

"Damon, are you hurt?" Elena asked in a whisper.

"I'm fine Angel, but the real question is how are you?" Damon replied.

"It didn't work," she admitted, "Your blood...failed to...save me. It's the...poison. Give me the...antidote first...then your blood."

"Scour the entire area!" Carlisle commanded, "Find the antidote!"

"Looking for the antidote?" I heard a voice ask.

"Yes," I replied, subconsciously.

"Well, I have it right here," the voice replied. I looked up and found Mrs. Lydia Smith, Taylor's mother. The antidote was in a vile around her neck.

"Lydia, may we have the antidote?" Carlisle asked.

"No. I hate your kin. I've hated your kind ever since the day they took my little Delia away from me. They killed her! Ever since then, I've been hunting down every vampire I could find, to avenge my daughter's soul," she replied.

"Lydia, please, if you lost a child, you must know how painful it is to lose one. Please, we love our daughter and don't want to lose her," Alice pleaded.

"We hunt animals. We don't want to destroy human life," Carlisle explained.

"That's why your eyes are gold and not red," Lydia concluded.

"Yes," I replied as Elena let out a cry of pain, "Please, I don't want my daughter to die. Will you give us the antidote?"

Lydia ignored me for a moment, "Taylor, why did you have to join the dark side?" I was surprised; I didn't even know Taylor was here.

"Mom it's not the dark side. The Cullens are so sweet and caring," Taylor replied.

"If you think that about them, then you are no longer my daughter!" Lydia told her.

"Mom..." Taylor whispered. Her emotions told me that she was hurt.

Alice stood up. I could tell that she was furious by the look in her eyes. She stared Lydia in the eye and spoke through her teeth, "Give me the antidote now! You may have lost two daughters because of our kind, but I refuse to let my children die! I won't e without one of my daughters! Give me the antidote!" Alice was livid. Elena screamed in pain. I saw the anger in Alice's eyes turn to pain for a few moments. Elena was in pain and it hurt Alice to hear her daughter's screams of pain. Elena couldn't take much more.

"Alice!" Emmett called, "Kill her already!"

"You can't let Elena die, Alice!" Rosalie told her.

I knew this was hard for Alice. She hadn't taken a life since her newborn years, but this was for Elena. The first child that Alice and I had.

Elena was also the first child of ours born on Isle Alice, Alice's island that I'd bought for her.

_Flashback_

_"Everyone out, aside from Jasper and myself!" Carlisle commanded._

_I used my gift to keep Alice calm and grasped her hand to let her know that I was here for her and our first born child._

_What seemed like hours later, our first child was born. Carlisle had made sure that Alice was alright before handing her the newborn. The newborn was a beautiful baby girl with my hair color and curls. Her eyes were an astonishing bright blue._

_"Elena Katherine Whitlock," Alice whispered._

_"She's beautiful," I whispered in awe. Upon hearing this, Carlisle left the room, probably to inform the others._

_Rosalie, Esme and Bella approached the bed first. Bella had little Renesmee in her arms. Right behind them were Carlisle, Emmett and Edward. They crowded around the bed, all wanting to get a good look at the newest member of the family._

_Renesmee studied her new cousin with interest. Rosalie, Bella and Esme looked at with sweet and loving expressions on their faces. Edward, Emmett and Carlisle looked at Elena with smiles on their faces. Elena whined a little and stretched towards me._

_"Hey, it's okay," Alice cooed, "He's here. Daddy's here." I held out my arms and Alice handed me our daughter. Elena snuggled into my embrace. I heard all of the girls say, "Aww!"_

_"She's going to be such a Daddy's girl," Alice murmured. I smiled. Elena was indeed going to be a Daddy's little girl, just like Renesmee was._

_"She's gorgeous," Rosalie whispered. I looked at Elena, she was looking around at all of the new faces before her._

_She let out a yawn and all of the girls said, "Aww!" Elena fell asleep in my protective embrace. Carlisle and Esme ushered everyone out. They told everyone that Alice and I needed some time alone with our new daughter. In truth we did. Elena was only the beginning of our family._

_End Flashback_

Alice grabbed Lydia and whispered, "You lost your youngest daughter and thanks to me, you get to be with her in death, as you both serve my daughter, Elena, Queen of the dead. See you in the afterlife. Not!" With that, Alice snapped her neck, got the antidote and ran back to Elena. She knelt down next to our daughter and poured the antidote down her throat. Damon then bit his wrist again and Elena drank, sparingly this time. I was overjoyed, Elena was going to live. Elena pulled away from Damon's cut and I noticed her lips were stained with blood.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

"I'm fine," Elena replied. I hugged her and Alice, Cameron and Jasmine joined me and Elena in the hug. Soon, it turned into a group hug. We all released Elena and I watched as Damon embraced my daughter. He took her face in his hands and whispered, "You scared me to death. I will never let anything harm you ever again. I'm sorry I didn't protect you, Elena."

"Damon, you did nothing wrong," Elena replied in a soft, melodic voice. There was a hint of a Southern accent as she spoke, "I love you."

"I love you," he whispered. He pulled her close and kissed her.

"It's time to move her," Carlisle announced. I made to scoop my daughter up in my arms, but her husband beat me to it. Damon scooped Elena up in his arms and she snuggled into his embrace. Even if she had married Damon, she was still my daughter.

I realized that it wouldn't be long before I'd be walking jasmine down the aisle and giving her to Stefan, I thought about this as I ran through the woods alongside Alice.

Jasmine was my youngest child. If Stefan was who she wanted to be with, then so be it. I liked Stefan. He and Damon were like sons to me. They both took excellent care of both my daughters.

My son, Cameron, was surely going to drop down on one knee, pull out a ring and ask Madeline to marry him.

I knew that I'd be welcoming two new people to the Whitlock family soon.

Damon didn't remember his mother's last name and didn't want to use his father's, so he took Elena's last name of Whitlock.

William teleported us all back to the mansion in Forks when we reached the coastline of England. Of course, Damon torched the fortress before we left. It was his way of avenging Elena.

(Jasmine-POV)

We reached the mansion and Damon set Elena on her feet. Seconds after being set down, she glared at Taylor. If looks could kill...

"What were you thinking?" Elena asked, "I told you to stay with the jet!"

"And I wasn't going to let you fight, while I sat around and did nothing. I'm not that kind of a person, Elena," Taylor replied.

"I didn't want you to see how vicious and bloodthirsty we vampires become when we fight and feed," Elena replied.

"I happen to be a vampire now. I have to ask, why do you refer to yourself, your siblings and cousins as vampires, when you're only halflings?" Taylor asked.

"We're just as much as vampires as our parents," Elena replied, "We all have a diet of blood. We all learned the ways of our vampiric nature at some point in our existence. I learned when I was merely a seven year old girl. We halflings are more physically and mentally advanced at any age than the average child. We are truly rare in the vampire world. Our family proved the impossible to be possible with us."

"So, Taylor's a Cullen now, which means yet another room in the Cullen mansion," I pointed out.

"I think I want to head to Spain," Taylor replied, "There's just something drawing me there."

"Well you'll always be welcome here, Taylor," Grandpa assured her.

"Where are you headed?" William asked.

"The Spanish coven's home," Taylor replied and in a flash of light, she was gone.

"Well now what?" Madeline asked.

"Now, Damon and I return to New York," Elena replied.

"Do you have to?" I whined. I didn't want y sister to leave again.

"Yes we do Jas," Elena replied, "We want to graduate and start working."

"And maybe start a family of our own," I heard Damon whisper in Elena's ear. Elena blushed at that comment.

William teleported them back to their mansion in New York. He sent Aiden, Christopher and Renesmee back to New Jersey and finally teleported himself and Sylvia back to New Hampshire. I knew we'd see them all again soon. That is...if I had anything to say about it.

* * *

AN: Please review. Please. As I said before, big surprise in the next chapter for Elena and Damon.


	24. Shocking News

AN: The big shocker, that some of you clever peope might have seen coming. Disclaimer is obvious. Enjoy!

The Covens of the World (this'll be at the beginning of every chapter):

The Olympic Coven:

The Olympic Coven consists of all our favourite vegetarian vampires. This coven proved the impossible to be possible because of Sylvia, Christopher, Elena, William, Cameron, Elizabeth and Madeline. They were all born after their respective mother's change. Because they proved the impossible to be possible, they were taken prisoner by the Volturi. But they were also taken prisoner because Maria wanted Jasper back and wouldn't take no for an answer. Cameron and Christopher were taken to Alaska by Maria. Attempting to save her brother and cousin, Elena summoned her zombie servants. Aro was amazed by her gift, but realized what she was doing and had Jane use her gift on her. Hearing their Queen's screams the dead tried to help her, but vanished before they could free their Queen. Elena was taken away and was punished for her attempt to save her brother and cousin by being poisoned. Cameron and Christopher were taken to Alaska and were tortured there by Maria. Maria buried Christopher alive and threatened Cameron. The Cullens escaped with the help of Damon. Jasper torched the palace. They all raced to save Cameron and Christopher. Madeline led her family right to Christopher. They found Christopher in a hole. He was unconscious, but came around and went with the rest of the Cullens to look for Cameron. They found him in a clearing, but Maria was threatening to snap his neck if Jasper didn't join her. Elena and Damon managed to sneak up behind Maria and when Jasper refused, Elena and Damon pulled Maria away from Cameron. They restrained her and Jasper snapped her neck and set her on fire. The family returned to the mansion and Damon and Elena kissed for the first time. Over the next few years, Renesmee felt left out. She didn't have a mate because she ended her relationship with Jacob because he was cheating on her. Then she met Aiden and found her other half. Jasper's daughter, Jasmine returned. Elena met a human girl from fairy decent. Her name was Taylor Smith and Carlisle's sister, Helen was after her blood. Elena, Alice, Jasmine, Elizabeth, and Renesmee took Taylor to a hotel in Texas to lay low for a while, Esme, Rosalie and Sylvia guarded Taylor's home in Forks and Carlisle, Edward, Emmett, Jasper, William, Christopher, Cameron and Damon went after Helen. Damon and Christopher went to Texas to help Alice, Elena and Elizabeth while Renesmee and Jasmine wet back to Forks to help Esme, Sylvia and Rosalie. The Cullens laid a trap for Helen and sprung it on her. They killed her and went home. But, all wasn't well after that, William had been bitten by Helen and was dying at while Sylvia could only watch. He pulled through. Christopher had to see Elizabeth unconscious while she saw her worst nightmare. The Olympic Coven has overcome much and they have stood together through it all.

Carlisle & Esme Cullen- heads of the Cullen family. Carlisle is a compassionate doctor at Forks General Hospital and Esme is a warm-hearted stay at home mom/grandma.

Edward & Bella Cullen- Edward is Carlisle and Esme's oldest son and Renesmee, William and Elizabeth's father and Bella's husband. He's also the family's mind reader. Bella is Edward's wife, Renesmee, William and Elizabeth's mother and a mental shield.

Renesmee Carlie Cullen- Renesmee is the oldest of Bella and Edward's children. She is older than William by a year. Renesmee (Nessie, Ness or May) can show people her thoughts by touching them. She has curly bronze hair and chocolate brown eyes. She is Aiden's mate. She ended her relationship with Jacob when she realized he was cheating on her. She drives a green Sedan.

Elizabeth Clarissa Cullen- Elizabeth (Liz or Beth) is the youngest of Bella and Edward's children. She can sense danger before it happens. Her hair is dark brown and her eyes are emerald green. She is Christopher's mate. She drives a silver Ferrari.

William Spencer Cullen- William (Will) is Edward and Bella's only son and the middle child. He is able to teleport himself and anyone else, anywhere he pleases. He has bronze hair and gold eyes. William mostly resembles Edward. He also has Edward's temper and is protective of his sisters and Sylvia. He hates it when people mess with his family. He is Sylvia's mate. He drives a black Corvette.

Rosalie & Emmett Hale- Rosalie (Rose) is sometimes considered vain, but isn't vain most of the time. She is misunderstood. She is Emmett's wife and Sylvia, Christopher and Madeline's mother. Emmett is known as the strongest Cullen, physical wise. He is Rosalie's husband and Sylvia, Christopher and Madeline's father.

Sylvia Theresa Hale- Sylvia (Syl) is Christopher's twin sister, but since she is older than him by a few minutes, she is the oldest of Emmett and Rosalie's children. Sylvia can communicate with people through her mind, she's a telepathist. She has curly blond hair and pale green eyes. Sylvia doesn't always get along with Alice and Jasper's daughter, Elena. Sylvia is William's mate. She drives a bright purple BMW.

Christopher Alexander Hale- Christopher (Chris) is Sylvia's twin brother, but is younger than her by a few minutes, making him Emmett and Rosalie's middle child. He doesn't have a gift, but is a skilled fighter. His hair is blond and his eyes are pale green. Christopher is Elizabeth's mate. He drives a black Sedan.

Madeline Celistia Hale- Madeline (Maddie) is the youngest of Rosalie and Emmet's children. She can see a person's aura. She also has curly blond hair and pale green eyes. She is Cameron's mate. She drives a bright red Corvette.

Alice & Jasper Whitlock- Alice (sometimes referred to as pixie, Tinkerbell, annoying little vampire, evil pixie and frightening little monster) can see the future. She is Jasper's wife and Elena and Cameron's mother. Jasper is able to influence the emotions of those around him. He is Alice's husband and Elena and Cameron's father. He is also Jasmine's biological father. Alice is NOT Jasmine's biological mother.

Elena Katherine Whitlock- Elena (Lena) is the oldest between her, her brother, and half-sister. Elena has honey blond hair that falls to her shoulders in curls and bright blue eyes, like Jasper's were when he was human. Her face, aside from her eyes, resembles Alice. She is fearless and quick, like Jasper, but graceful like Alice. She is considered the most powerful out of the children because she can raise the dead. She has a Southern accent, like Jasper. She doesn't always get along with Rosalie and Emmett's oldest daughter, Sylvia. She is Damon's mate. She drives a light blue Porsche.

Cameron Vincenzo Whitlock- Cameron (Cam) is the second-youngest and is an amazing tracker. He has jet black hair and bright blue eyes, like Jasper's used to be. He has a Southern accent, like Jasper and just like Jasper; he doesn't speak with it often. Cameron is Madeline's mate. He drives a black Aston Martian Vanquish.

Jasmine Amelia Whitlock – Jasmine (Jas) is Jasper's biological daughter; however Alice is NOT her biological daughter. Jasmine's real mother abandoned her right before Jasper went off to war. She was then taken and changed by a half vampire and is now a half vampire herself. It seems a little strange, but oh well. After her change, she went to Romania to try and find Jasper. She then headed to Forks and found the man that raised her as a little girl. She is accepted into the family fairly quickly and Alice treats her like a second daughter even though she knows that Jasmine was the product of Jasper sleeping with another woman. Jasmine has the ability to control people's minds and make them forget things. She can compel anyone she pleases. Jasmine is Stefan's mate. Her hair is honey blond and her eyes are pale green. She is Elena and Cameron's half-sister and is the youngest. She drives a black Audi Coupe.

Damon- Damon (called D by the boys and sometime by the girls) is Elena's soul mate. He has dark brown hair and pale blue eyes. He's a half-vampire, like Elena, Sylvia, Elizabeth, Madeline, Renesmee, William, Christopher and Cameron. Damon is actually an ex-member of the Volturi, who are now dead. Damon helped the Cullen family escape the Volturi's clutches, five years ago. He doesn't have a car yet.

Aiden- Aiden (called A by the boys and sometimes by the girls) is Renesmee's soul mate. He has dark brown hair and green eyes. Like Damon, Aiden was a member of the guard. He's a half-vampire. When Elena first met him, he came across as a jerk, but he's very sweet. He doesn't have a car yet.

Stefan- Stefan (called Stef by the boys and sometimes by the girls) is a full vampire. He has golden eyes and dark hair. He only feeds on animals. He is Jasmine's soul mate. He doesn't have a car yet.

The Spanish Coven:

The Spanish coven come from Spain and are the same size as the Cullens were when it was just Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Edward, and Rosalie. They are all close to the Cullens and visit whenever they can. Their accents are very noticeable. They're all vegetarian vampires and it binds them to the Cullen family.

Valerie- Valerie is called "Val" by her friends and was changed after a car accident in Spain. She was changed at age twenty-four. She began the Spanish coven. Though she may not look it, she is the leader of the Spanish Coven. She is strong willed and clever. With her mate, Vance by her side, she can do just about anything.

Vance- is Valerie's mate. He was changed by Valerie after a plane crash. He was found by Valerie at the crash site, barely breathing. He thought he was dead and that she was an angel. Valerie saw something in him and changed him. Vance was turned at age twenty-four. Later, they fell in love and were married. Vance is fairly quiet, but will speak when he has something to say.

Lilith- is Nicholas' mate. She was changed by Valerie. Valerie found Lilith barely alive in an alley. Lilith had been stabbed a few times and was close to death. Valerie changed her. She was changed at age seventeen. Lilith is determined to do what is right. She is focused on making the world a better place. She is very eco-friendly.

Nicholas- is Lilith's mate. He was changed by Valerie because Lilith was scared that she'd end up killing him. He was found by Lilith in the remains of a building that had been burned down. It was a miracle that the venom healed him. He was changed at age seventeen. Nicholas is silent yet strong. He balances Lilith out perfectly.

Terrance- has no mate. He was poisoned by an enemy while he was human. Valerie found him in a hospital, while she worked there. She bit him and he's been living with her coven ever since. He was changed at age eighteen.

The Coven of England:

The Coven of England is also very close to the Cullens. This coven is the same size as the Egyptian Coven. They are also vegetarian vampires. The Englanders admire the Cullens and their ability to overcome anything fate throws at them.

Cedric- is Carol's mate. He was a victim of a deadly disease and a vampire took pity on him and changed him. He was changed at age twenty-three. He created the Englander Coven. Cedric is clever and is also a very good hunter. He is so silent that even vampires have a hard time hearing him.

Carol- is Cedric's mate. She was found by Cedric in the woods. She'd been abandoned there by an attacker and was left to die. Cedric changed her. She was changed at age twenty-three. Carol is considered to be like Esme. She's very sweet and caring.

Millicent- is called "Millie" by her friends. She is Matthew's mate. She was changed by Cedric because Carol wanted children around the house. Cedric and Carol found Millicent in a ditch at the side of a road. She had been raped and was left there to die. Carol felt awful and couldn't stand to watch the girl die, so she asked Cedric to change her, which Cedric happily agreed to. Millicent was changed at age seventeen. She is intelligent and knows things that others don't.

Matthew- is called "Matt" by his friends. He was actually about to be a vampire's meal, but Cedric, Carol and Millicent stopped it. He woke up to his new life and fell madly in love with Millicent. Matthew is very well read. He's read nearly every book ever written.

The French Coven:

The French Coven is another group of vegetarian vampires. They are also close to the Cullens.

Ella- was changed by the Volturi in hopes that she would have a gift; she didn't so they sent her away to France. The Volturi were merciful toward her. She was changed at age twenty-five. Ella was the beginning of the French Coven. She is well read and clever.

Eric- is Ella's mate and was changed when she found him on a battlefield. He was dying and she saved him. Eric was changed at age twenty-five. He is very strong and fun-loving.

Richard- is Flora's mate and was changed when Eric worked at the hospital by Eric. Richard was dying because of the influenza. Eric saved him and took him home to Ella. Richard was changed at age seventeen.

Flora- is called "Flo" by her friends and is Richard's mate. She was changed at age seventeen by Ella, who found the poor girl on a hunting trip. The scars and bruises on her skin were because of abuse. She was left there to die by her father. Ella bit her and promised that she'd take care of her and Flora has lived with Ella and Eric ever since. She fell in love with Richard shortly after her change.

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Four

Shocking News

(Elena-POV)

After we'd made it to New York, Damon and I shared a night of passion.

Currently, I was gripping the sides of the counter of the bathroom near the sink, while Damon was at work. The little plus sign was haunting me I had thrown up that morning and taken some medication, but it didn't work. So, I suspected that I might have been pregnant. Now that I knew was, everything came crashing down before me.

How was I going to tell Damon? How would he take it? Would one of us have give up our dream to raise the child? Were we ready to have a kid? Would the rest of the family be angry? All of these questions ran through my head as I waited for Damon to come home.

I finally heard the door open and close. Damon was home.

"Hey love!" I heard him call, "Where are you?"  
"Up here, darling," I called back, trying to keep my voice steady.

Damon entered the bathroom that I was in. He froze when he saw me.

"Love, what's wrong?" he asked as set his phone down on the counter.

"I...I'm pregnant," I admitted.

Damon froze and went into shock. His phone rang, but he didn't move. My annoyance at the phone finally overrode anything else. I snatched up the phone and looked at the caller ID. It was Jasmine. I hit the talk button and held the phone up to my ear.

"Hi Jas," I greeted my sister. My voice was a little shaky.

"Hey Lena," she greeted me, "What's wrong? Your voice sounds shaky."

"Can you put me on speaker and patch in Syl, Will, Chris, Ness and Aiden?" I asked.

"Sure," Jasmine replied. Seconds later, she spoke in a very joking manner, "You're on air with the Cullens."

"Hi Elena!" the family greeted me.

"Hey everyone!" I replied.

"Why didn't Damon pick up the phone?" Jasmine asked.

"He's a little shocked. Can half-vampires go into shock?" I asked.

"Has something happened to him?" Aiden asked.

"No, he's just...taken by surprise," I replied.

"What's going on Elena?" Mom asked.

"I'm pregnant," I whispered. I heard silence on the other end of the phone and then I heard a crash.

"Jasper, that was my favourite vase!" Mom cried.

"Look, it's a bad time for us to have a kid. We both wanted to finish school before we started a family of our own," I told them.

"What are you going to do?" Sylvia asked.

"I know what I'm not going to do. I'm not going to give this little one up. Even though we didn't plan it, I still want this baby," I replied.

"But what about school?" Grandma asked.

"I'll give up my dream and go back to school later," I shrugged.

Damon's head snapped up and he held out his hand for the phone. I handed it to him.

"Jasmine, take me off speaker and take Aiden, Ness, Chris, Syl and Will out of the conversation. I have something I want to say to Jasper," Damon told Jasmine.

(Damon-POV)

"What is it that you wanted to say to me Damon?" Jasper asked.

"I'm sorry about what I did to your daughter," I told Jasper.

"There's nothing to apologize for. I expected this to happen. I just didn't expect it to be so soon," Jasper replied, "Take care of her Damon and the child."

"I will," I vowed.

* * *

AN: That's the big shocker. Really bad time to have a kid, but they can make it work. Please review. Please.


	25. Help is Here

AN: The continue of the big shock. Disclaimer is obvious. Enjoy!

The Covens of the World (this'll be at the beginning of every chapter):

The Olympic Coven:

The Olympic Coven consists of all our favourite vegetarian vampires. This coven proved the impossible to be possible because of Sylvia, Christopher, Elena, William, Cameron, Elizabeth and Madeline. They were all born after their respective mother's change. Because they proved the impossible to be possible, they were taken prisoner by the Volturi. But they were also taken prisoner because Maria wanted Jasper back and wouldn't take no for an answer. Cameron and Christopher were taken to Alaska by Maria. Attempting to save her brother and cousin, Elena summoned her zombie servants. Aro was amazed by her gift, but realized what she was doing and had Jane use her gift on her. Hearing their Queen's screams the dead tried to help her, but vanished before they could free their Queen. Elena was taken away and was punished for her attempt to save her brother and cousin by being poisoned. Cameron and Christopher were taken to Alaska and were tortured there by Maria. Maria buried Christopher alive and threatened Cameron. The Cullens escaped with the help of Damon. Jasper torched the palace. They all raced to save Cameron and Christopher. Madeline led her family right to Christopher. They found Christopher in a hole. He was unconscious, but came around and went with the rest of the Cullens to look for Cameron. They found him in a clearing, but Maria was threatening to snap his neck if Jasper didn't join her. Elena and Damon managed to sneak up behind Maria and when Jasper refused, Elena and Damon pulled Maria away from Cameron. They restrained her and Jasper snapped her neck and set her on fire. The family returned to the mansion and Damon and Elena kissed for the first time. Over the next few years, Renesmee felt left out. She didn't have a mate because she ended her relationship with Jacob because he was cheating on her. Then she met Aiden and found her other half. Jasper's daughter, Jasmine returned. Elena met a human girl from fairy decent. Her name was Taylor Smith and Carlisle's sister, Helen was after her blood. Elena, Alice, Jasmine, Elizabeth, and Renesmee took Taylor to a hotel in Texas to lay low for a while, Esme, Rosalie and Sylvia guarded Taylor's home in Forks and Carlisle, Edward, Emmett, Jasper, William, Christopher, Cameron and Damon went after Helen. Damon and Christopher went to Texas to help Alice, Elena and Elizabeth while Renesmee and Jasmine wet back to Forks to help Esme, Sylvia and Rosalie. The Cullens laid a trap for Helen and sprung it on her. They killed her and went home. But, all wasn't well after that, William had been bitten by Helen and was dying at while Sylvia could only watch. He pulled through. Christopher had to see Elizabeth unconscious while she saw her worst nightmare. The Olympic Coven has overcome much and they have stood together through it all.

Carlisle & Esme Cullen- heads of the Cullen family. Carlisle is a compassionate doctor at Forks General Hospital and Esme is a warm-hearted stay at home mom/grandma.

Edward & Bella Cullen- Edward is Carlisle and Esme's oldest son and Renesmee, William and Elizabeth's father and Bella's husband. He's also the family's mind reader. Bella is Edward's wife, Renesmee, William and Elizabeth's mother and a mental shield.

Renesmee Carlie Cullen- Renesmee is the oldest of Bella and Edward's children. She is older than William by a year. Renesmee (Nessie, Ness or May) can show people her thoughts by touching them. She has curly bronze hair and chocolate brown eyes. She is Aiden's mate. She ended her relationship with Jacob when she realized he was cheating on her. She drives a green Sedan.

Elizabeth Clarissa Cullen- Elizabeth (Liz or Beth) is the youngest of Bella and Edward's children. She can sense danger before it happens. Her hair is dark brown and her eyes are emerald green. She is Christopher's mate. She drives a silver Ferrari.

William Spencer Cullen- William (Will) is Edward and Bella's only son and the middle child. He is able to teleport himself and anyone else, anywhere he pleases. He has bronze hair and gold eyes. William mostly resembles Edward. He also has Edward's temper and is protective of his sisters and Sylvia. He hates it when people mess with his family. He is Sylvia's mate. He drives a black Corvette.

Rosalie & Emmett Hale- Rosalie (Rose) is sometimes considered vain, but isn't vain most of the time. She is misunderstood. She is Emmett's wife and Sylvia, Christopher and Madeline's mother. Emmett is known as the strongest Cullen, physical wise. He is Rosalie's husband and Sylvia, Christopher and Madeline's father.

Sylvia Theresa Hale- Sylvia (Syl) is Christopher's twin sister, but since she is older than him by a few minutes, she is the oldest of Emmett and Rosalie's children. Sylvia can communicate with people through her mind, she's a telepathist. She has curly blond hair and pale green eyes. Sylvia doesn't always get along with Alice and Jasper's daughter, Elena. Sylvia is William's mate. She drives a bright purple BMW.

Christopher Alexander Hale- Christopher (Chris) is Sylvia's twin brother, but is younger than her by a few minutes, making him Emmett and Rosalie's middle child. He doesn't have a gift, but is a skilled fighter. His hair is blond and his eyes are pale green. Christopher is Elizabeth's mate. He drives a black Sedan.

Madeline Celistia Hale- Madeline (Maddie) is the youngest of Rosalie and Emmet's children. She can see a person's aura. She also has curly blond hair and pale green eyes. She is Cameron's mate. She drives a bright red Corvette.

Alice & Jasper Whitlock- Alice (sometimes referred to as pixie, Tinkerbell, annoying little vampire, evil pixie and frightening little monster) can see the future. She is Jasper's wife and Elena and Cameron's mother. Jasper is able to influence the emotions of those around him. He is Alice's husband and Elena and Cameron's father. He is also Jasmine's biological father. Alice is NOT Jasmine's biological mother.

Elena Katherine Whitlock- Elena (Lena) is the oldest between her, her brother, and half-sister. Elena has honey blond hair that falls to her shoulders in curls and bright blue eyes, like Jasper's were when he was human. Her face, aside from her eyes, resembles Alice. She is fearless and quick, like Jasper, but graceful like Alice. She is considered the most powerful out of the children because she can raise the dead. She has a Southern accent, like Jasper. She doesn't always get along with Rosalie and Emmett's oldest daughter, Sylvia. She is Damon's mate. She drives a light blue Porsche.

Cameron Vincenzo Whitlock- Cameron (Cam) is the second-youngest and is an amazing tracker. He has jet black hair and bright blue eyes, like Jasper's used to be. He has a Southern accent, like Jasper and just like Jasper; he doesn't speak with it often. Cameron is Madeline's mate. He drives a black Aston Martian Vanquish.

Jasmine Amelia Whitlock – Jasmine (Jas) is Jasper's biological daughter; however Alice is NOT her biological daughter. Jasmine's real mother abandoned her right before Jasper went off to war. She was then taken and changed by a half vampire and is now a half vampire herself. It seems a little strange, but oh well. After her change, she went to Romania to try and find Jasper. She then headed to Forks and found the man that raised her as a little girl. She is accepted into the family fairly quickly and Alice treats her like a second daughter even though she knows that Jasmine was the product of Jasper sleeping with another woman. Jasmine has the ability to control people's minds and make them forget things. She can compel anyone she pleases. Jasmine is Stefan's mate. Her hair is honey blond and her eyes are pale green. She is Elena and Cameron's half-sister and is the youngest. She drives a black Audi Coupe.

Damon- Damon (called D by the boys and sometime by the girls) is Elena's soul mate. He has dark brown hair and pale blue eyes. He's a half-vampire, like Elena, Sylvia, Elizabeth, Madeline, Renesmee, William, Christopher and Cameron. Damon is actually an ex-member of the Volturi, who are now dead. Damon helped the Cullen family escape the Volturi's clutches, five years ago. He doesn't have a car yet.

Aiden- Aiden (called A by the boys and sometimes by the girls) is Renesmee's soul mate. He has dark brown hair and green eyes. Like Damon, Aiden was a member of the guard. He's a half-vampire. When Elena first met him, he came across as a jerk, but he's very sweet. He doesn't have a car yet.

Stefan- Stefan (called Stef by the boys and sometimes by the girls) is a full vampire. He has golden eyes and dark hair. He only feeds on animals. He is Jasmine's soul mate. He doesn't have a car yet.

The Spanish Coven:

The Spanish coven come from Spain and are the same size as the Cullens were when it was just Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Edward, and Rosalie. They are all close to the Cullens and visit whenever they can. Their accents are very noticeable. They're all vegetarian vampires and it binds them to the Cullen family.

Valerie- Valerie is called "Val" by her friends and was changed after a car accident in Spain. She was changed at age twenty-four. She began the Spanish coven. Though she may not look it, she is the leader of the Spanish Coven. She is strong willed and clever. With her mate, Vance by her side, she can do just about anything.

Vance- is Valerie's mate. He was changed by Valerie after a plane crash. He was found by Valerie at the crash site, barely breathing. He thought he was dead and that she was an angel. Valerie saw something in him and changed him. Vance was turned at age twenty-four. Later, they fell in love and were married. Vance is fairly quiet, but will speak when he has something to say.

Lilith- is Nicholas' mate. She was changed by Valerie. Valerie found Lilith barely alive in an alley. Lilith had been stabbed a few times and was close to death. Valerie changed her. She was changed at age seventeen. Lilith is determined to do what is right. She is focused on making the world a better place. She is very eco-friendly.

Nicholas- is Lilith's mate. He was changed by Valerie because Lilith was scared that she'd end up killing him. He was found by Lilith in the remains of a building that had been burned down. It was a miracle that the venom healed him. He was changed at age seventeen. Nicholas is silent yet strong. He balances Lilith out perfectly.

Terrance- has no mate. He was poisoned by an enemy while he was human. Valerie found him in a hospital, while she worked there. She bit him and he's been living with her coven ever since. He was changed at age eighteen.

The Coven of England:

The Coven of England is also very close to the Cullens. This coven is the same size as the Egyptian Coven. They are also vegetarian vampires. The Englanders admire the Cullens and their ability to overcome anything fate throws at them.

Cedric- is Carol's mate. He was a victim of a deadly disease and a vampire took pity on him and changed him. He was changed at age twenty-three. He created the Englander Coven. Cedric is clever and is also a very good hunter. He is so silent that even vampires have a hard time hearing him.

Carol- is Cedric's mate. She was found by Cedric in the woods. She'd been abandoned there by an attacker and was left to die. Cedric changed her. She was changed at age twenty-three. Carol is considered to be like Esme. She's very sweet and caring.

Millicent- is called "Millie" by her friends. She is Matthew's mate. She was changed by Cedric because Carol wanted children around the house. Cedric and Carol found Millicent in a ditch at the side of a road. She had been raped and was left there to die. Carol felt awful and couldn't stand to watch the girl die, so she asked Cedric to change her, which Cedric happily agreed to. Millicent was changed at age seventeen. She is intelligent and knows things that others don't.

Matthew- is called "Matt" by his friends. He was actually about to be a vampire's meal, but Cedric, Carol and Millicent stopped it. He woke up to his new life and fell madly in love with Millicent. Matthew is very well read. He's read nearly every book ever written.

The French Coven:

The French Coven is another group of vegetarian vampires. They are also close to the Cullens.

Ella- was changed by the Volturi in hopes that she would have a gift; she didn't so they sent her away to France. The Volturi were merciful toward her. She was changed at age twenty-five. Ella was the beginning of the French Coven. She is well read and clever.

Eric- is Ella's mate and was changed when she found him on a battlefield. He was dying and she saved him. Eric was changed at age twenty-five. He is very strong and fun-loving.

Richard- is Flora's mate and was changed when Eric worked at the hospital by Eric. Richard was dying because of the influenza. Eric saved him and took him home to Ella. Richard was changed at age seventeen.

Flora- is called "Flo" by her friends and is Richard's mate. She was changed at age seventeen by Ella, who found the poor girl on a hunting trip. The scars and bruises on her skin were because of abuse. She was left there to die by her father. Ella bit her and promised that she'd take care of her and Flora has lived with Ella and Eric ever since. She fell in love with Richard shortly after her change.

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Five

Help is Here

(Alice-POV)

Jasper, Carlisle, Esme and I were driving down to New York to see Elena and Damon. Esme and Carlisle had left Edward in charge. Edward even volunteered to fill in for Carlisle at the hospital as he had the most PhDs in medicine.

We reached New York and made it to the mansion. Carlisle parked his Mercedes. We all got out and walked up to the door. Jasper knocked on it. Damon opened the door and smiled when he saw who it was.

"Hello, please do come in," Damon told us.

We entered and sat down on the couch.

"Wait here, I'll get Elena," Damon told us as he got up and went in search of my daughter.

He returned five minutes later with Elena.

"So, what are your options?" Carlisle asked.

"Well, we were thinking that Elena could take some time off at least until after the birth and I drop out of school so that the child won't be home alone," Damon replied.

"I never agreed to that last part," Elena protested

"Another option is to transfer somewhere close to Forks," Damon replied.

"Not an option," Elena replied, "I don't want Damon to give up his dream and I don't want to give up mine either."

"I have an idea," I told them, "What if Jasper and I moved in with you and after the birth we'll take care of the child while you two are at school?"

"There's an idea," Elena replied.

"So are we in agreement?" Carlisle asked.

"On that matter, so it seems, but what about Elena?" Jasper asked, "She shouldn't be in school, at least until after the birth."

"I have a friend that's in all of my classes. She could bring me all of my work and take notes for me," Elena suggested.

"For nine months?" Jasper asked.

"If I've learned anything from all of the halfling births we've had in our family it's the pregnancy only lasts a few weeks," Carlisle replied.

"Can we get a precise number?" Damon asked.

"Unfortunately not, it was different for Rosalie, Bella and Alice. But I can say that since you're Alice's oldest child, it may be two to three before the birth," Carlisle replied.

"So, I take the three weeks off that Columbia offers and my friend sends my work home with Damon," Elena replied.

"That sounds suitable," Carlisle agreed, "However, Esme and I will stay with you until after the birth.

"Then it's settled," Elena announced.

* * *

AN: Please review. Please.


	26. Melissa

Cullen Family Tree (this'll be at the beginning of every chapter):

Carlisle & Esme Cullen- heads of the Cullen family. Carlisle is a compassionate doctor at Forks General Hospital and Esme is a warm-hearted stay at home mom/grandma.

Edward & Bella Cullen- Edward is Carlisle and Esme's oldest son and Renesmee, William and Elizabeth's father and Bella's husband. He's also the family's mind reader. Bella is Edward's wife, Renesmee, William and Elizabeth's mother and a mental shield.

Renesmee Carlie Cullen- Renesmee is the oldest of Bella and Edward's children. She is older than William by a year. Renesmee (Nessie, Ness or May) can show people her thoughts by touching them. She has curly bronze hair and chocolate brown eyes. She is Aiden's mate. She ended her relationship with Jacob when she realized he was cheating on her. She drives a green Sedan.

Elizabeth Clarissa Cullen- Elizabeth (Liz or Beth) is the youngest of Bella and Edward's children. She can sense danger before it happens. Her hair is dark brown and her eyes are emerald green. She is Christopher's mate. She drives a silver Ferrari.

William Spencer Cullen- William (Will) is Edward and Bella's only son and the middle child. He is able to teleport himself and anyone else, anywhere he pleases. He has bronze hair and gold eyes. William mostly resembles Edward. He also has Edward's temper and is protective of his sisters and Sylvia. He hates it when people mess with his family. He is Sylvia's mate. He drives a black Corvette.

Rosalie & Emmett Hale- Rosalie (Rose) is sometimes considered vain, but isn't vain most of the time. She is misunderstood. She is Emmett's wife and Sylvia, Christopher and Madeline's mother. Emmett is known as the strongest Cullen, physical wise. He is Rosalie's husband and Sylvia, Christopher and Madeline's father.

Sylvia Theresa Hale- Sylvia (Syl) is Christopher's twin sister, but since she is older than him by a few minutes, she is the oldest of Emmett and Rosalie's children. Sylvia can communicate with people through her mind, she's a telepathist. She has curly blond hair and pale green eyes. Sylvia doesn't always get along with Alice and Jasper's daughter, Elena. Sylvia is William's mate. She drives a bright purple BMW.

Christopher Alexander Hale- Christopher (Chris) is Sylvia's twin brother, but is younger than her by a few minutes, making him Emmett and Rosalie's middle child. He doesn't have a gift, but is a skilled fighter. His hair is blond and his eyes are pale green. Christopher is Elizabeth's mate. He drives a black Sedan.

Madeline Celistia Hale- Madeline (Maddie) is the youngest of Rosalie and Emmet's children. She can see a person's aura. She also has curly blond hair and pale green eyes. She is Cameron's mate. She drives a bright red Corvette.

Alice & Jasper Whitlock- Alice (sometimes referred to as pixie, Tinkerbell, annoying little vampire, evil pixie and frightening little monster) can see the future. She is Jasper's wife and Elena and Cameron's mother. Jasper is able to influence the emotions of those around him. He is Alice's husband and Elena and Cameron's father. He is also Jasmine's biological father. Alice is NOT Jasmine's biological mother.

Elena Katherine Whitlock- Elena (Lena) is the oldest between her, her brother, and half-sister. Elena has honey blond hair that falls to her shoulders in curls and bright blue eyes, like Jasper's were when he was human. Her face, aside from her eyes, resembles Alice. She is fearless and quick, like Jasper, but graceful like Alice. She is considered the most powerful out of the children because she can raise the dead. She has a Southern accent, like Jasper. She doesn't always get along with Rosalie and Emmett's oldest daughter, Sylvia. She is Damon's mate. She drives a light blue Porsche.

Cameron Vincenzo Whitlock- Cameron (Cam) is the second-youngest and is an amazing tracker. He has jet black hair and bright blue eyes, like Jasper's used to be. He has a Southern accent, like Jasper and just like Jasper; he doesn't speak with it often. Cameron is Madeline's mate. He drives a black Aston Martian Vanquish.

Jasmine Amelia Whitlock – Jasmine (Jas) is Jasper's biological daughter; however Alice is NOT her biological daughter. Jasmine's real mother abandoned her right before Jasper went off to war. She was then taken and changed by a half vampire and is now a half vampire herself. It seems a little strange, but oh well. After her change, she went to Romania to try and find Jasper. She then headed to Forks and found the man that raised her as a little girl. She is accepted into the family fairly quickly and Alice treats her like a second daughter even though she knows that Jasmine was the product of Jasper sleeping with another woman. Jasmine has the ability to control people's minds and make them forget things. She can compel anyone she pleases. Jasmine is Stefan's mate. Her hair is honey blond and her eyes are pale green. She is Elena and Cameron's half-sister and is the youngest. She drives a black Audi Coupe.

Damon- Damon (called D by the boys and sometime by the girls) is Elena's soul mate. He has dark brown hair and pale blue eyes. He's a half-vampire, like Elena, Sylvia, Elizabeth, Madeline, Renesmee, William, Christopher and Cameron. Damon is actually an ex-member of the Volturi, who are now dead. Damon helped the Cullen family escape the Volturi's clutches, five years ago. He doesn't have a car yet.

Aiden- Aiden (called A by the boys and sometimes by the girls) is Renesmee's soul mate. He has dark brown hair and green eyes. Like Damon, Aiden was a member of the guard. He's a half-vampire. When Elena first met him, he came across as a jerk, but he's very sweet. He doesn't have a car yet.

Stefan- Stefan (called Stef by the boys and sometimes by the girls) is a full vampire. He has golden eyes and dark hair. He only feeds on animals. He is Jasmine's soul mate. He doesn't have a car yet.

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Six

Melissa

(Damon-POV)

Elena had called Columbia and said that she needed to take a three week leave, but she was still able to keep up with her schoolwork.

I kissed Elena goodbye and left her in the care of her parents and grandparents. I walked into the university and ran right into Melissa, Elena's best human friend.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Damon," she told me as she gathered up her books.

"It's not a problem," I assured her.

"Where's your wife?" she asked.

"Elena's sick," I replied, "Which brings me to ask a favour of you."

"Sure, what is it?" Melissa asked.

"Elena asked me to ask you to pick up her school work and take notes for her. I would do it myself, but I'm not in any of her classes," I replied, "Meet me here and I'll take her work and give it to her."

"Damon, would it be okay if I came after class to explain to Elena what she missed" Melissa asked.

"I don't think that's a good idea," I replied, "Her parents are over and_"

Later that day, I met Melissa after class and she told me that she needed to grab something and that she'd meet me at the mansion later.

I headed home to Elena. She was being minded by Carlisle, Esme, Alice and Jasper. I entered the mansion and headed upstairs and found Elena reading a book in our bedroom.

"Hi Lena," I greeted her as I kissed her cheek. She was just beginning to show.

"Hey Damon, do you have my work?" she asked.

"About that_" I began.

"What did you do?" she asked.

"Well I didn't do anything. Melissa just insisted on coming over to drop your work off," I replied.

"Oh no," she groaned as the doorbell rang.

"That'll be Melissa," I replied as I got up to answer that door.

I opened the door and found Melissa standing there, holding Elena's work and a few of her own books in her arms.

"Hi Damon," Melissa greeted me.

"Hello Melissa, do come in," I told her. She entered and I brought her to our study. "Give me a moment to get Elena," I told her.

I left and returned with Elena in two minutes. Elena was reluctant to enter the study and face Melissa. Elena finally gave in and entered the study.

"Hey Elena," Melissa greeted her, "How are you doing?"

"I'm fine," Elena replied in a shaky voice.

"What's wrong?" Melissa asked.

"I'm...just a little ill," Elena replied.

Suddenly, Elena got up and headed into the hall. I followed her and found her into the bathroom, throwing up blood. I called Carlisle, Esme, Jasper and Alice.

Carlisle and Esme entered hesitantly. Alice and Jasper went to see to Melissa.

"Well?" I asked Carlisle.

"This proves that that the animal blood that Elena has been drinking doesn't contain enough nutrients to satisfy the child's needs," Carlisle replied, "She'll need to switch to human blood for the time being."

"Damon, would you see to Melissa?" Elena asked.

"Of course, love," I replied as I kissed her forehead and left the room.

I went back into the study and found Alice and Jasper seated on one of the couches around the coffee table. Melissa was seated on the couch across from them.

"What happened? Is she okay?" Melissa asked.

"She's fine, just a little ill," Jasper replied.

"No she's not just ill," Melissa protested, "There's something seriously wrong with her and I demand to know what it is!"

"I'll tell you," Elena replied as she appeared in the doorway.

"What is it Elena?" Melissa asked.

"I'm three weeks away from giving birth to a child," Elena replied.

"You're pregnant?" Melissa asked.

"Yes," Elena replied.

"But, you don't look like you're going to give birth in three weeks," Melissa pointed out.

"The child isn't human, the time that its life is a part of mine is very short," Elena replied.

"If the child isn't human then what is it?" Melissa asked.

"The child is a hybrid of human and...vampire," Elena replied.

"Vampire?" Melissa asked in disbelief.

"I'm a half vampire as are Damon, my cousins and siblings. My parents are the two vampires sitting across from you. My grandparents, aunts and uncles are also vampires," Elena replied.

Melissa's mouth fell open.

Moments later, she spoke, "Wow, this is so cool."

* * *

AN: Next chapter will be the birth and the gender of the child will be revealed. Please review. Please.


	27. Pain, Pain and Love

AN: The night of the birth. The child is revealed. Discalimer is obvious. Enjoy!

Cullen Family Tree (This'll be at the beginning of every chapter):

Carlisle & Esme Cullen- heads of the Cullen family. Carlisle is a compassionate doctor at Forks General Hospital and Esme is a warm-hearted stay at home mom/grandma.

Edward & Bella Cullen- Edward is Carlisle and Esme's oldest son and Renesmee, William and Elizabeth's father and Bella's husband. He's also the family's mind reader. Bella is Edward's wife, Renesmee, William and Elizabeth's mother and a mental shield.

Renesmee Carlie Cullen- Renesmee is the oldest of Bella and Edward's children. She is older than William by a year. Renesmee (Nessie, Ness or May) can show people her thoughts by touching them. She has curly bronze hair and chocolate brown eyes. She is Aiden's mate. She ended her relationship with Jacob when she realized he was cheating on her. She drives a green Sedan.

Elizabeth Clarissa Cullen- Elizabeth (Liz or Beth) is the youngest of Bella and Edward's children. She can sense danger before it happens. Her hair is dark brown and her eyes are emerald green. She is Christopher's mate. She drives a silver Ferrari.

William Spencer Cullen- William (Will) is Edward and Bella's only son and the middle child. He is able to teleport himself and anyone else, anywhere he pleases. He has bronze hair and gold eyes. William mostly resembles Edward. He also has Edward's temper and is protective of his sisters and Sylvia. He hates it when people mess with his family. He is Sylvia's mate. He drives a black Corvette.

Rosalie & Emmett Hale- Rosalie (Rose) is sometimes considered vain, but isn't vain most of the time. She is misunderstood. She is Emmett's wife and Sylvia, Christopher and Madeline's mother. Emmett is known as the strongest Cullen, physical wise. He is Rosalie's husband and Sylvia, Christopher and Madeline's father.

Sylvia Theresa Hale- Sylvia (Syl) is Christopher's twin sister, but since she is older than him by a few minutes, she is the oldest of Emmett and Rosalie's children. Sylvia can communicate with people through her mind, she's a telepathist. She has curly blond hair and pale green eyes. Sylvia doesn't always get along with Alice and Jasper's daughter, Elena. Sylvia is William's mate. She drives a bright purple BMW.

Christopher Alexander Hale- Christopher (Chris) is Sylvia's twin brother, but is younger than her by a few minutes, making him Emmett and Rosalie's middle child. He doesn't have a gift, but is a skilled fighter. His hair is blond and his eyes are pale green. Christopher is Elizabeth's mate. He drives a black Sedan.

Madeline Celistia Hale- Madeline (Maddie) is the youngest of Rosalie and Emmet's children. She can see a person's aura. She also has curly blond hair and pale green eyes. She is Cameron's mate. She drives a bright red Corvette.

Alice & Jasper Whitlock- Alice (sometimes referred to as pixie, Tinkerbell, annoying little vampire, evil pixie and frightening little monster) can see the future. She is Jasper's wife and Elena and Cameron's mother. Jasper is able to influence the emotions of those around him. He is Alice's husband and Elena and Cameron's father. He is also Jasmine's biological father. Alice is NOT Jasmine's biological mother.

Elena Katherine Whitlock- Elena (Lena) is the oldest between her, her brother, and half-sister. Elena has honey blond hair that falls to her shoulders in curls and bright blue eyes, like Jasper's were when he was human. Her face, aside from her eyes, resembles Alice. She is fearless and quick, like Jasper, but graceful like Alice. She is considered the most powerful out of the children because she can raise the dead. She has a Southern accent, like Jasper. She doesn't always get along with Rosalie and Emmett's oldest daughter, Sylvia. She is Damon's mate. She drives a light blue Porsche.

Cameron Vincenzo Whitlock- Cameron (Cam) is the second-youngest and is an amazing tracker. He has jet black hair and bright blue eyes, like Jasper's used to be. He has a Southern accent, like Jasper and just like Jasper; he doesn't speak with it often. Cameron is Madeline's mate. He drives a black Aston Martian Vanquish.

Jasmine Amelia Whitlock – Jasmine (Jas) is Jasper's biological daughter; however Alice is NOT her biological daughter. Jasmine's real mother abandoned her right before Jasper went off to war. She was then taken and changed by a half vampire and is now a half vampire herself. It seems a little strange, but oh well. After her change, she went to Romania to try and find Jasper. She then headed to Forks and found the man that raised her as a little girl. She is accepted into the family fairly quickly and Alice treats her like a second daughter even though she knows that Jasmine was the product of Jasper sleeping with another woman. Jasmine has the ability to control people's minds and make them forget things. She can compel anyone she pleases. Jasmine is Stefan's mate. Her hair is honey blond and her eyes are pale green. She is Elena and Cameron's half-sister and is the youngest. She drives a black Audi Coupe.

Damon- Damon (called D by the boys and sometime by the girls) is Elena's soul mate. He has dark brown hair and pale blue eyes. He's a half-vampire, like Elena, Sylvia, Elizabeth, Madeline, Renesmee, William, Christopher and Cameron. Damon is actually an ex-member of the Volturi, who are now dead. Damon helped the Cullen family escape the Volturi's clutches, five years ago. He doesn't have a car yet.

Aiden- Aiden (called A by the boys and sometimes by the girls) is Renesmee's soul mate. He has dark brown hair and green eyes. Like Damon, Aiden was a member of the guard. He's a half-vampire. When Elena first met him, he came across as a jerk, but he's very sweet. He doesn't have a car yet.

Stefan- Stefan (called Stef by the boys and sometimes by the girls) is a full vampire. He has golden eyes and dark hair. He only feeds on animals. He is Jasmine's soul mate. He doesn't have a car yet.

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Seven

Pain, Pain and Love

(Esme-POV)

I was currently on the phone with Bella, letting her know what was happening. Elena had gone into labour that morning and Damon was a tad scared. Alice, Jasper, Damon and Carlisle were upstairs with her. Carlisle had asked that I inform the rest of the family. I heard Elena scream and the doorbell rang in the very same moment.

I opened the door and found my family.

I let the in and they all sat down.

"How is she?" Cameron asked, fearing the answer.

"Well..." my voice trailed off as Elena screamed again. Cameron winced. Moments later, the screaming stopped and my youngest son, Jasper, came downstairs.

"You may want to come up and meet the newest addition to the Cullen clan," he told us as he smiled. We all looked at him and headed upstairs.

Jasper led us to Damon and Elena's room and we entered and found Elena resting against a mountain of pillows and Damon was sitting in a chair by her side, holding, what I assumed to be the baby.

"Lena, are you alright?" Jasmine asked, rushing to her sister's side.

"Jas, I'm fine and so is your nephew," Elena replied.

"What did you name him?" Rosalie asked.

"Nicholas," Damon replied.

"Can I hold him Damon?" Jasmine asked.

"Of course," Damon replied as he carefully handed his son to Jasmine.

"Well, there's going to be a Damon-look-alike running around, so it seems," Sylvia commented.

"He has your eyes, Damon," Jasmine pointed out. Nicholas began to whimper and stretched toward Elena.

"Jas, may I..." Elena's voice trailed off.

"Of course, sis, you don't even have to ask. It's pretty clear that he wants his Mom," Jasmine replied as she walked over to the bed and handed Elena her son.

Okay, I think it's time we all cleared out and gave them some time as a family," Carlisle told us and everyone headed back downstairs. I couldn't help but look back over my shoulder at the three of them, Elena, Damon and Nicholas. Elena was still my granddaughter, but she was starting a family of her own.

(Elena-POV)

It was now evening and my aunts, uncles, cousins and siblings had left that day. Only Grandpa, Grandma, Mom and Dad remained. Dad and Damon set up a crib in the room that was next to mine and Damon's room. A playroom was made for Nicholas across the hall. On that very same night, I was able to get out of bed, having recovered from the pain of giving birth to a child.

Damon and I took Nicholas upstairs and placed him in his crib. He was already fast asleep. I headed into my room and found Damon in our private library, reading.

"Damon, are you coming to bed?" I asked.

"Perhaps later, this book is rather interesting," he replied.

I shrugged and got dressed for bed. Yet just as I was about to lay down, a cry pierced the air. It was Nicholas. I headed into my son's room and found him wide awake in his crib.

"Nick," I sighed as I took him in my arms. He looked around for someone and realized that his Father was nowhere in sight. He looked at me with questioning eyes.

"You want to see your Daddy?" I asked. Nicholas attempted to nod.

I chuckled and scooped my son up into my arms and carried him to Damon. I headed into the private library.

"Damon?" I called. He peered at me from behind some shelves. "Look who wanted to see you," I told him.

"Hey there Nick," Damon greeted our son.

Nick babbled a greeting and we both smiled at him. Damon took Nicholas into his arms.

"Carlisle wanted me to tell you something, Lena," Damon told me.

"What is it Damon?" I asked, giving him a concerned look.

"The Covening of the World's vampires," Damon replied, "Carlisle is hosting it again this year and the covens have informed us that they have made their decision on which coven will be the new rulers of the vampire world."

"Damon, the Volturi weren't rulers, they were tyrants too jealous of my family for their own good," I replied.

"True," Damon replied.

"I am worried though," I admitted. My husband's eyes flashed to mine.

"What on earth for?" he asked.

"Our son," I replied, "Think about it, bloodthirsty, human blood drinking vampires in the same room as our son." Damon shuddered.

He regained composure and spoke, "I don't think it'll be like that. Carlisle wouldn't invite vampires that would harm his family."

I sighed in defeat. I looked at Nicholas.

"Let me guess he's holding the Covening over spring break?" I guessed.

"Absolutely," Damon replied with a grin.

* * *

AN: Please review. Please.


	28. The Covening

AN: The voting. Disclaimer is obvious. Enjoy!

Cullen Family Tree (This'll be at the beginning of every chapter):

Carlisle & Esme Cullen- heads of the Cullen family. Carlisle is a compassionate doctor at Forks General Hospital and Esme is a warm-hearted stay at home mom/grandma.

Edward & Bella Cullen- Edward is Carlisle and Esme's oldest son and Renesmee, William and Elizabeth's father and Bella's husband. He's also the family's mind reader. Bella is Edward's wife, Renesmee, William and Elizabeth's mother and a mental shield.

Renesmee Carlie Cullen- Renesmee is the oldest of Bella and Edward's children. She is older than William by a year. Renesmee (Nessie, Ness or May) can show people her thoughts by touching them. She has curly bronze hair and chocolate brown eyes. She is Aiden's mate. She ended her relationship with Jacob when she realized he was cheating on her. She drives a green Sedan.

Elizabeth Clarissa Cullen- Elizabeth (Liz or Beth) is the youngest of Bella and Edward's children. She can sense danger before it happens. Her hair is dark brown and her eyes are emerald green. She is Christopher's mate. She drives a silver Ferrari.

William Spencer Cullen- William (Will) is Edward and Bella's only son and the middle child. He is able to teleport himself and anyone else, anywhere he pleases. He has bronze hair and gold eyes. William mostly resembles Edward. He also has Edward's temper and is protective of his sisters and Sylvia. He hates it when people mess with his family. He is Sylvia's mate. He drives a black Corvette.

Rosalie & Emmett Hale- Rosalie (Rose) is sometimes considered vain, but isn't vain most of the time. She is misunderstood. She is Emmett's wife and Sylvia, Christopher and Madeline's mother. Emmett is known as the strongest Cullen, physical wise. He is Rosalie's husband and Sylvia, Christopher and Madeline's father.

Sylvia Theresa Hale- Sylvia (Syl) is Christopher's twin sister, but since she is older than him by a few minutes, she is the oldest of Emmett and Rosalie's children. Sylvia can communicate with people through her mind, she's a telepathist. She has curly blond hair and pale green eyes. Sylvia doesn't always get along with Alice and Jasper's daughter, Elena. Sylvia is William's mate. She drives a bright purple BMW.

Christopher Alexander Hale- Christopher (Chris) is Sylvia's twin brother, but is younger than her by a few minutes, making him Emmett and Rosalie's middle child. He doesn't have a gift, but is a skilled fighter. His hair is blond and his eyes are pale green. Christopher is Elizabeth's mate. He drives a black Sedan.

Madeline Celistia Hale- Madeline (Maddie) is the youngest of Rosalie and Emmet's children. She can see a person's aura. She also has curly blond hair and pale green eyes. She is Cameron's mate. She drives a bright red Corvette.

Alice & Jasper Whitlock- Alice (sometimes referred to as pixie, Tinkerbell, annoying little vampire, evil pixie and frightening little monster) can see the future. She is Jasper's wife and Elena and Cameron's mother. Jasper is able to influence the emotions of those around him. He is Alice's husband and Elena and Cameron's father. He is also Jasmine's biological father. Alice is NOT Jasmine's biological mother.

Elena Katherine Whitlock- Elena (Lena) is the oldest between her, her brother, and half-sister. Elena has honey blond hair that falls to her shoulders in curls and bright blue eyes, like Jasper's were when he was human. Her face, aside from her eyes, resembles Alice. She is fearless and quick, like Jasper, but graceful like Alice. She is considered the most powerful out of the children because she can raise the dead. She has a Southern accent, like Jasper. She doesn't always get along with Rosalie and Emmett's oldest daughter, Sylvia. She is Damon's mate. She drives a light blue Porsche.

Cameron Vincenzo Whitlock- Cameron (Cam) is the second-youngest and is an amazing tracker. He has jet black hair and bright blue eyes, like Jasper's used to be. He has a Southern accent, like Jasper and just like Jasper; he doesn't speak with it often. Cameron is Madeline's mate. He drives a black Aston Martian Vanquish.

Jasmine Amelia Whitlock – Jasmine (Jas) is Jasper's biological daughter; however Alice is NOT her biological daughter. Jasmine's real mother abandoned her right before Jasper went off to war. She was then taken and changed by a half vampire and is now a half vampire herself. It seems a little strange, but oh well. After her change, she went to Romania to try and find Jasper. She then headed to Forks and found the man that raised her as a little girl. She is accepted into the family fairly quickly and Alice treats her like a second daughter even though she knows that Jasmine was the product of Jasper sleeping with another woman. Jasmine has the ability to control people's minds and make them forget things. She can compel anyone she pleases. Jasmine is Stefan's mate. Her hair is honey blond and her eyes are pale green. She is Elena and Cameron's half-sister and is the youngest. She drives a black Audi Coupe.

Damon- Damon (called D by the boys and sometime by the girls) is Elena's soul mate. He has dark brown hair and pale blue eyes. He's a half-vampire, like Elena, Sylvia, Elizabeth, Madeline, Renesmee, William, Christopher and Cameron. Damon is actually an ex-member of the Volturi, who are now dead. Damon helped the Cullen family escape the Volturi's clutches, five years ago. He doesn't have a car yet.

Aiden- Aiden (called A by the boys and sometimes by the girls) is Renesmee's soul mate. He has dark brown hair and green eyes. Like Damon, Aiden was a member of the guard. He's a half-vampire. When Elena first met him, he came across as a jerk, but he's very sweet. He doesn't have a car yet.

Stefan- Stefan (called Stef by the boys and sometimes by the girls) is a full vampire. He has golden eyes and dark hair. He only feeds on animals. He is Jasmine's soul mate. He doesn't have a car yet.

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Eight

The Covening

(Esme-POV)

Carlisle and I had gone back to Forks to prepare for the Covening. Our guests would arrive shortly. We had set out a table and on one side of it were glasses that contained human blood and on the other were glasses that contained animal blood.

I kept some bottles of human blood in the fridge for Nicholas. Carlisle was preparing his welcoming speech and the rest of the family was doing everything they could to help out.

Sylvia and William were in the basement setting up board games, video games and other forms of entertainment so that our guests wouldn't be consumed with boredom.

Elena and Damon were tending to a very upset Nicholas. Apparently, the infant didn't like his new surroundings and wanted to go home.

Jasmine and Stefan brought out the chest the contained all of the Cullen crests and were now handing them out. "Elena! You need to put on your choker," Jasmine called.

"Give me a minute Jas," Elena called back. I heard her say something to Damon, but couldn't make out what she said.

Seconds later, the doorbell rang and I opened it and found the Spanish, Englander, Denali, and French covens. Right behind them were the Irish and Amazonians.

"Welcome," Carlisle greeted them. I hadn't realized that he was next to me. I looked around and found my entire family. Elena was holding little Nicholas in her arms.

"Let's get on with the voting," Liam told us.

Each coven went into the basement and cast their vote. Eventually they all left and Edward went down to count votes.

He came back upstairs with shock written all over his face.

"What is it Edward?" Bella asked, concerned for her love.

"Well...you're not going to believe this, but...the coven that is to fill the Volturi's shoes is...us," he replied. Everyone was stunned into silence.

* * *

AN: Dun...Dun...Dun. Please review. Please.


	29. Discussions

AN: Sorry it took so long to put up this chapter. I just wasn't sue how to write it at first and I've got two other stories on my plate, "Maybe Your Falling For Someone Else" and "Camelot Forever: Book 1College Life." Anyway disclaimer is obvious. Enjoy!

* * *

Cullen Family Tree (This'll be at the beginning of every chapter):

Carlisle & Esme Cullen- heads of the Cullen family. Carlisle is a compassionate doctor at Forks General Hospital and Esme is a warm-hearted stay at home mom/grandma.

Edward & Bella Cullen- Edward is Carlisle and Esme's oldest son and Renesmee, William and Elizabeth's father and Bella's husband. He's also the family's mind reader. Bella is Edward's wife, Renesmee, William and Elizabeth's mother and a mental shield.

Renesmee Carlie Cullen- Renesmee is the oldest of Bella and Edward's children. She is older than William by a year. Renesmee (Nessie, Ness or May) can show people her thoughts by touching them. She has curly bronze hair and chocolate brown eyes. She is Aiden's mate. She ended her relationship with Jacob when she realized he was cheating on her. She drives a green Sedan.

Elizabeth Clarissa Cullen- Elizabeth (Liz or Beth) is the youngest of Bella and Edward's children. She can sense danger before it happens. Her hair is dark brown and her eyes are emerald green. She is Christopher's mate. She drives a silver Ferrari.

William Spencer Cullen- William (Will) is Edward and Bella's only son and the middle child. He is able to teleport himself and anyone else, anywhere he pleases. He has bronze hair and gold eyes. William mostly resembles Edward. He also has Edward's temper and is protective of his sisters and Sylvia. He hates it when people mess with his family. He is Sylvia's mate. He drives a black Corvette.

Rosalie & Emmett Hale- Rosalie (Rose) is sometimes considered vain, but isn't vain most of the time. She is misunderstood. She is Emmett's wife and Sylvia, Christopher and Madeline's mother. Emmett is known as the strongest Cullen, physical wise. He is Rosalie's husband and Sylvia, Christopher and Madeline's father.

Sylvia Theresa Hale- Sylvia (Syl) is Christopher's twin sister, but since she is older than him by a few minutes, she is the oldest of Emmett and Rosalie's children. Sylvia can communicate with people through her mind, she's a telepathist. She has curly blond hair and pale green eyes. Sylvia doesn't always get along with Alice and Jasper's daughter, Elena. Sylvia is William's mate. She drives a bright purple BMW.

Christopher Alexander Hale- Christopher (Chris) is Sylvia's twin brother, but is younger than her by a few minutes, making him Emmett and Rosalie's middle child. He doesn't have a gift, but is a skilled fighter. His hair is blond and his eyes are pale green. Christopher is Elizabeth's mate. He drives a black Sedan.

Madeline Celistia Hale- Madeline (Maddie) is the youngest of Rosalie and Emmet's children. She can see a person's aura. She also has curly blond hair and pale green eyes. She is Cameron's mate. She drives a bright red Corvette.

Alice & Jasper Whitlock- Alice (sometimes referred to as pixie, Tinkerbell, annoying little vampire, evil pixie and frightening little monster) can see the future. She is Jasper's wife and Elena and Cameron's mother. Jasper is able to influence the emotions of those around him. He is Alice's husband and Elena and Cameron's father. He is also Jasmine's biological father. Alice is NOT Jasmine's biological mother.

Elena Katherine Whitlock- Elena (Lena) is the oldest between her, her brother, and half-sister. Elena has honey blond hair that falls to her shoulders in curls and bright blue eyes, like Jasper's were when he was human. Her face, aside from her eyes, resembles Alice. She is fearless and quick, like Jasper, but graceful like Alice. She is considered the most powerful out of the children because she can raise the dead. She has a Southern accent, like Jasper. She doesn't always get along with Rosalie and Emmett's oldest daughter, Sylvia. She is Damon's mate. She drives a light blue Porsche.

Cameron Vincenzo Whitlock- Cameron (Cam) is the second-youngest and is an amazing tracker. He has jet black hair and bright blue eyes, like Jasper's used to be. He has a Southern accent, like Jasper and just like Jasper; he doesn't speak with it often. Cameron is Madeline's mate. He drives a black Aston Martian Vanquish.

Jasmine Amelia Whitlock – Jasmine (Jas) is Jasper's biological daughter; however Alice is NOT her biological daughter. Jasmine's real mother abandoned her right before Jasper went off to war. She was then taken and changed by a half vampire and is now a half vampire herself. It seems a little strange, but oh well. After her change, she went to Romania to try and find Jasper. She then headed to Forks and found the man that raised her as a little girl. She is accepted into the family fairly quickly and Alice treats her like a second daughter even though she knows that Jasmine was the product of Jasper sleeping with another woman. Jasmine has the ability to control people's minds and make them forget things. She can compel anyone she pleases. Jasmine is Stefan's mate. Her hair is honey blond and her eyes are pale green. She is Elena and Cameron's half-sister and is the youngest. She drives a black Audi Coupe.

Damon- Damon (called D by the boys and sometime by the girls) is Elena's soul mate. He has dark brown hair and pale blue eyes. He's a half-vampire, like Elena, Sylvia, Elizabeth, Madeline, Renesmee, William, Christopher and Cameron. Damon is actually an ex-member of the Volturi, who are now dead. Damon helped the Cullen family escape the Volturi's clutches, five years ago. He doesn't have a car yet.

Aiden- Aiden (called A by the boys and sometimes by the girls) is Renesmee's soul mate. He has dark brown hair and green eyes. Like Damon, Aiden was a member of the guard. He's a half-vampire. When Elena first met him, he came across as a jerk, but he's very sweet. He doesn't have a car yet.

Stefan- Stefan (called Stef by the boys and sometimes by the girls) is a full vampire. He has golden eyes and dark hair. He only feeds on animals. He is Jasmine's soul mate. He doesn't have a car yet.

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Nine

Discussions

(Sylvia-POV)

We all stood there in silence for a few moments, until my sweet little nephew whimpered. It was as if he could sense the tension in the room.

"So, what does this mean?" Jasmine asked, "Will we move to Italy?"

"No," Grandpa replied, "Our home is here."

"We can't be as ruthless as the Volturi was," Aunt Alice replied.

"Our coven will grow over time," Elena commented as she looked at Nicholas.

"The Volturi was terrifying," Renesmee admitted, "They wanted to kill me as a child. Only a terribly cruel person would kill a child."

"So, what are we going to do?" Jasmine asked.

"I propose that we uphold the laws of our world with a kind, yet firm hand," Grandpa told us.

It was still a shock for us, but we could handle it. When we were together, we could do anything.

(Taylor-POV)

I was currently looking for Terrance and found him out on the terrace. I walked over to his side and stood by his side. Terrance and I had been dating for a while, but it wasn't anything to serious yet.

"Hey," I greeted him.

"Hey," he greeted me.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I'm just having second thoughts on giving the Cullens the power of the Volturi," he replied, before locking his gaze with mine, "I've seen firsthand what power does to people. My father became a power hungry politician because of the power placed upon him. He abandoned me and Valerie turned me the first chance she got."

"Terrance...I...I'm so sorry," I told him.

"You had no way of knowing Taylor," he replied.

We kissed then. It was sweet and blissful, yet at the same time passionate and heated. Vance, Valerie and Lilith were out hunting. Lilith was still upset about Nicholas. He was her mate and had died in fire at the Volturi.

The next thing I knew we were walking into the house and into his room. What happened next was obvious. I slept with him. It was a blissful night and was one I'd never forget.

_____

* * *

_

AN: I'll try to have the next chapter posted as soon as possible, but can't make any promises. We're nearing the end of the story. I'm so sad. Please review. Please.


	30. Epilogue

AN: The final chapter. Tear. Tear. I will do a sequel. Disclaimer is obvious. Enjoy!

* * *

Cullen Family Tree (This'll be at the beginning of every chapter):

Carlisle & Esme Cullen- heads of the Cullen family. Carlisle is a compassionate doctor at Forks General Hospital and Esme is a warm-hearted stay at home mom/grandma.

Edward & Bella Cullen- Edward is Carlisle and Esme's oldest son and Renesmee, William and Elizabeth's father and Bella's husband. He's also the family's mind reader. Bella is Edward's wife, Renesmee, William and Elizabeth's mother and a mental shield.

Renesmee Carlie Cullen- Renesmee is the oldest of Bella and Edward's children. She is older than William by a year. Renesmee (Nessie, Ness or May) can show people her thoughts by touching them. She has curly bronze hair and chocolate brown eyes. She is Aiden's mate. She ended her relationship with Jacob when she realized he was cheating on her. She drives a green Sedan.

Elizabeth Clarissa Cullen- Elizabeth (Liz or Beth) is the youngest of Bella and Edward's children. She can sense danger before it happens. Her hair is dark brown and her eyes are emerald green. She is Christopher's mate. She drives a silver Ferrari.

William Spencer Cullen- William (Will) is Edward and Bella's only son and the middle child. He is able to teleport himself and anyone else, anywhere he pleases. He has bronze hair and gold eyes. William mostly resembles Edward. He also has Edward's temper and is protective of his sisters and Sylvia. He hates it when people mess with his family. He is Sylvia's mate. He drives a black Corvette.

Rosalie & Emmett Hale- Rosalie (Rose) is sometimes considered vain, but isn't vain most of the time. She is misunderstood. She is Emmett's wife and Sylvia, Christopher and Madeline's mother. Emmett is known as the strongest Cullen, physical wise. He is Rosalie's husband and Sylvia, Christopher and Madeline's father.

Sylvia Theresa Hale- Sylvia (Syl) is Christopher's twin sister, but since she is older than him by a few minutes, she is the oldest of Emmett and Rosalie's children. Sylvia can communicate with people through her mind, she's a telepathist. She has curly blond hair and pale green eyes. Sylvia doesn't always get along with Alice and Jasper's daughter, Elena. Sylvia is William's mate. She drives a bright purple BMW.

Christopher Alexander Hale- Christopher (Chris) is Sylvia's twin brother, but is younger than her by a few minutes, making him Emmett and Rosalie's middle child. He doesn't have a gift, but is a skilled fighter. His hair is blond and his eyes are pale green. Christopher is Elizabeth's mate. He drives a black Sedan.

Madeline Celistia Hale- Madeline (Maddie) is the youngest of Rosalie and Emmet's children. She can see a person's aura. She also has curly blond hair and pale green eyes. She is Cameron's mate. She drives a bright red Corvette.

Alice & Jasper Whitlock- Alice (sometimes referred to as pixie, Tinkerbell, annoying little vampire, evil pixie and frightening little monster) can see the future. She is Jasper's wife and Elena and Cameron's mother. Jasper is able to influence the emotions of those around him. He is Alice's husband and Elena and Cameron's father. He is also Jasmine's biological father. Alice is NOT Jasmine's biological mother.

Elena Katherine Whitlock- Elena (Lena) is the oldest between her, her brother, and half-sister. Elena has honey blond hair that falls to her shoulders in curls and bright blue eyes, like Jasper's were when he was human. Her face, aside from her eyes, resembles Alice. She is fearless and quick, like Jasper, but graceful like Alice. She is considered the most powerful out of the children because she can raise the dead. She has a Southern accent, like Jasper. She doesn't always get along with Rosalie and Emmett's oldest daughter, Sylvia. She is Damon's mate. She drives a light blue Porsche.

Cameron Vincenzo Whitlock- Cameron (Cam) is the second-youngest and is an amazing tracker. He has jet black hair and bright blue eyes, like Jasper's used to be. He has a Southern accent, like Jasper and just like Jasper; he doesn't speak with it often. Cameron is Madeline's mate. He drives a black Aston Martian Vanquish.

Jasmine Amelia Whitlock – Jasmine (Jas) is Jasper's biological daughter; however Alice is NOT her biological daughter. Jasmine's real mother abandoned her right before Jasper went off to war. She was then taken and changed by a half vampire and is now a half vampire herself. It seems a little strange, but oh well. After her change, she went to Romania to try and find Jasper. She then headed to Forks and found the man that raised her as a little girl. She is accepted into the family fairly quickly and Alice treats her like a second daughter even though she knows that Jasmine was the product of Jasper sleeping with another woman. Jasmine has the ability to control people's minds and make them forget things. She can compel anyone she pleases. Jasmine is Stefan's mate. Her hair is honey blond and her eyes are pale green. She is Elena and Cameron's half-sister and is the youngest. She drives a black Audi Coupe.

Damon- Damon (called D by the boys and sometime by the girls) is Elena's soul mate. He has dark brown hair and pale blue eyes. He's a half-vampire, like Elena, Sylvia, Elizabeth, Madeline, Renesmee, William, Christopher and Cameron. Damon is actually an ex-member of the Volturi, who are now dead. Damon helped the Cullen family escape the Volturi's clutches, five years ago. He doesn't have a car yet.

Aiden- Aiden (called A by the boys and sometimes by the girls) is Renesmee's soul mate. He has dark brown hair and green eyes. Like Damon, Aiden was a member of the guard. He's a half-vampire. When Elena first met him, he came across as a jerk, but he's very sweet. He doesn't have a car yet.

Stefan- Stefan (called Stef by the boys and sometimes by the girls) is a full vampire. He has golden eyes and dark hair. He only feeds on animals. He is Jasmine's soul mate. He doesn't have a car yet.

Chapter Thirty

Epilogue

(Esme-POV)

I watched my grand-children play with their children in the backyard. Elena and Damon were busy entertaining Nicholas, Cleopatra, and Angelina by tossing a ball around. Cleopatra and Angelina were twins. Sylvia and William were busy the triplets, Serena, Scarlett and Andrew.

"Serena, come back!" William called as he chased his daughter across the lawn. Serena giggled as her father tripped on a rock and she kept running. William stood up and began to chase his daughter again.

I looked at Christopher and Elizabeth. They were snuggled up under a tree with their children, Alexandra and Jonathon in their laps. Renesmee and Aiden were nearby with Sage, Sapphire and Isaac. Cameron and Madeline were watching as their children, Bridget, Spencer and Julia played with Jasmine and Stefan's children, Sasha and Mitchell. Life was perfect.

* * *

AN: Please review. Please.


End file.
